Yugioh Zexal: Ninety Nine Percent
by Civil Kenears
Summary: My version of Yugioh Zexal. Done accepting OC. Takes place 23 years after Silent Dueling. A new duelist, Soma was given an assignment to find all 100 Numbers. He is assisted by Astral, who is an expert duelist. Will they succeed? Has some original card.
1. Prologue

Hey people who are reading my fiction now its Civil Kenears! I am here to bring y'all a matter of good times! Here it is my version of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Ninety Nine Percent. I had the characters and story lines changed because I am not satisfied with the new guy. I'd prefer Yugi and Yusei. Jaden's an ok guy but Yuma is too stupid... although he's hilarious. Don't complain, my interests, my rights.

So in any case, before it slip my mind...

**I don't own Yugioh Zexal but I own Yugioh Zecal: Ninety Nine Percent** and my cards and some of the OCs...

In any case, here is the revised version of Prologue. You may notice some changes but nonetheless, I tried my best and corrected some of the grammar and spelling mistakes I made. Hey I'm a beginner guys, show some mercy.

Also, **READ AND REVIEW**! I hope someone could correct my mistakes. Hey I consider you guys as my teacher too y'know.

Without further delays...

**Prologue**

A lone teen strolled across the streets and into the monorail station. He rubbed his tired eyes with his hand and yawned aloud as if he wanted everyone to know that he is tired. The figure stopped in front of a vending machine and purchased himself a can of _Mocha Cola _before entering. To him, what he is doing now is a complete waste of his time. The figure sighed again.

Hyakuya Soma was an anti-social young man who always rejects anyone around him. He wore his usual clothing, which consists of a metallic silver T-shirt with a pocket on his left chest level and a pair of slender dark crimson jeans. Soma had long messy jet-black hair with some silver white strands and bangs, which made him looked like an old man and slightly tanned skin. He was also a Heterochromic; his left eye was metallic silver while the other was in shades of crimson red. Soma was roughly six feet tall and was slightly muscular. However, despite his physical appearance, he is very lazy.

It was the end of summer and Soma was not in a mood to be enjoying it. Soma hated summer. First of all, summer is always the beginning of many misfortunes… to him. Secondly, summer is always the day when…

"Soma!"

…She came to visit.

Soma turned his head to see a young girl around his age. She was a head shorter than him, but her appearance was astounding. The girl was known as Ayazama Clare. Clare was the daughter of a Japanese and American hybrid. The end of her long hazel blonde hair was tied in a braid. She had silky pale white skin, which easily exposed her American birth, as well as her enchanting aquamarine blue eyes. She was like an angel much like every man's dream girl. However, looks could be deceiving and Soma, who had been a childhood friend to her, knew this very well.

The reason Soma disliked her company was not because of his own anti-social nature but Clare's nature. Soma will always think twice and even thrice when he wanted to bring out a sensitive topic. That is if he valued his life.

At one time, Soma made a very terrible mistake and he was nearly frightened to death when Clare suddenly released a monstrous aura that a god of death has… maybe worst.

He swallowed and responded, "You're late Clare."

"Oh I'm sorry Soma, some weird guy came and asked for money." She explained. Soma instantly narrowed his eyes as they darted to a side. He could tell that Clare was mugged… he simply shrugged mentally as he knew of what happened next. "So you see, I told him that I needed the money for something else. But he was persistent you see. He even took out a knife and yelled at me."

"And let me guess," Soma interrupted, "He somehow suddenly… 'fainted' right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked in a surprised tone.

_Wasn't it obvious? _Thought Soma as he retained his poker face. "Well forget that," he said as he returned to her, "Let's go now, mom's waiting back home!"

"Oh, that late already? I'm sorry!" she bowed apologetically. "I really am Soma! Look, I-"

"We'll be even late if you apologize even more y'know," quipped Soma as he turned away. After downing the final drop of his drink, he threw the empty can into the closest public trashcan, which was roughly nine or ten feet away. Clare marveled her childhood friend's aim. "C'mon Clare!"

"Huh?" Clare bewildered, "Where to?"

"Well duh, back home o' course, we're walking!"

"Oh, does that mean, a date?" she said teasingly.

"… Yes… in a manner of speech." He answered in a monotone as he kept his poker face, which concealed his blush. It was obvious for a teen of his age and Soma was no exception. Despite his anti-social nature, Soma had to admit that Clare was indeed attractive. He had always admired her.

At the age seven, Soma rejected everyone who tries to get close to him. He threatened them if they were to approach him. Most of the students had grudges with him. So are the teachers. When the teachers met his parents in a family interview, they were shocked.

Soma's father – Hyakuya Subaru was a writer. He had jet-black hair and eyes. Subaru had dissociative identity disorder, in other words, split personalities. He can speak in a calm, collective and wise demeanor at one point and suddenly change into a cold, blunt, rude and vengeful person.

His mother on the other hand – Hyakuya Yula Wilhelmina was a ex-lecturer of Duel Academy. She was a very young woman despite being about 4 or 5 years older than her husband. Yula was a kind and gentle mother who was patient to listen and speak without fear. Despite her husband's personalities and traits, she would still love him.

Soma was happy to have a family like them. But he had a very good poker face, a trait he inherited from his father's dark personality; therefore he was able to hide his emotions. This proved to be very 'handy' because he could hide his fears despite being intimidated. That was until he met Clare. Clare was the first and only person to be able to break through his shields.

Clare was able to read him like a book. No matter how many times he tried to hide his lies, she will always read through them through his eyes, like a professional lie detector. She always hung around with him from that day on despite her friend's comments. Clare did not bother and easily scared them for criticizing her.

"Sure, let's go!" Clare cheerfully tugged her arms around Soma's left arm and dragged him off. He sighed as he thought mentally.

_I guess it isn't so bad after all…_

A few minutes later, Clare, who was still tugging Soma's arm, was attracted by a local card store. She whistled and yanked her childhood friend to a halt. "Hey Soma, how about we stop by here for a moment."

"Huh?" Soma bewildered as his attention turned to the local card store – Gamers' Arena.

Clare yanked Soma before he could even protest. Clare began to browse around the card store as she moved around from shelves to shelves. Soma simply stood transfixed in a corner as he waited his childhood friend to finish. _Great, this is taking up more time than expected…_ Soma looked at his enthusiastic friend and gave a sigh, _well at least she's happy._

"Hey Soma!"

Soma' attention instantly perked up to a thin moustache man behind the counter. He easily recognized the man, "Hey Kai." He answered glumly.

Kai was the shopkeeper of Gamers Arena. He was a man in his forties. He had dark brown hair that was tied into a thin low pony. Kai had a pair of hazel brown eyes behind his rectangular chocolate brown-framed glasses. To him, Soma was a regular in his shop although he simply came to run errands for his part-time jobs.

"Finally come to get a deck? About time!" said Kai with a smug.

"Kai, you know I'm not interested in these things! Besides, she's the reason I'm here!" Soma said nodding to his friend who picked up three small white boxes with snowy white lining.

"Oh, your girlfriend?" the man said as he grinned teasingly.

"Childhood friend…"

"And then couples?" he countered.

Soma shook his head as he turned away.

"Daddy! I'm off!" came a voice from the opened door behind the counter. Soma recognized the owner of the voice at once.

"Stella, good day," greeted Soma glumly.

The figure appeared, revealing a teenager. She was known as Stella Silence. Stella had shoulder length silver white hair. She was a Heterochromic like Soma. Her left eye was hazel brown like her father's, while the other was darker brown. Stella wore a white T-shirt and short sky blue trousers… showing less modesty for someone of her age.

"Ah, Carbuncle!" she responded. "Nice to meet you Carbuncle!"

SNAP

"C-Carbuncle?" Soma gasped as he jaw dropped. His poker face was broken flawlessly with a simple word. The colors on Soma's face disappeared out at once.

"Hm? You don't like it? Then what about Carby? Or should I call you Carb-Carb." Added Stella innocently.

"Quit calling me that! What's with the sudden change," grunted Soma revealing a blush and annoyed expression.

"Eh? But you said that your name means Carbuncle…"

"That doesn't mean that you can call me by that name. I would prefer you call me Soma like you always do, Stella."

"… that's lame…" Stella replied as she lowered her head sighing to her disappointments.

"L-Lame?" thunderstruck, Soma responded.

"Well, its easier to remember your name like that, not only that, it was very cute too!"

SNAP

"S-S-S-STOP IT! YOU'RE GIVING ME RASHES ALL OVER!" Soma growled as he ran his hands around his trembling arms.

"Ah youth…" sighed the shopkeeper as he watched the scene from the corner to his amusements.

"SHUT IT KAI OR ELSE!" threatened Soma loudly as he glared daggers at the shopkeeper.

"Stop it Carb-Carb!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the anti-social teen bellowed.

Behind the display shelves, Clare chuckled as she watched the 'show'. She returned to browse around the store a little longer before she went to pay for her purchases. By the time she was done, Stella had left the store.

"Oh, excuse me, I would like these!" Clare called out to the shopkeeper as she placed the things she had browsed. Soma could see the boxes Clare was holding earlier while she was browsing. "By the way Soma, who was that girl?"

"That girl?" Soma bewildered. It soon struck him as to whom Clare meant, "Oh… that's Stella Silence, the shopkeeper's daughter." He answered, "My classmate."

"Oh, must be a very good friend!"

"Nay, she treated me like a brother figure."

"Why certainly good lady." Said the shopkeeper in a gentleman tone as he pack up Clare's purchases, "My girl's a little of an innocent child y'see. She was always picked at school. Then one day, this knight in shiny armor came to her rescue! That will be 210 dollars." Clare nodded and drew the money out of her purse.

_I'm not a knight Kai_ sighed Soma mentally as his arms crossed.

As Clare tried to draw the money out of her purse, her actions were halted when the shopkeeper placed a hand to cover her purse. He closed the distance with her and whispered, "Since you're a friend of his, why don't you pick one more? It's on me!" and he gave a wink while glancing towards the anti-social teen.

Clare understood his intentions. She smirked and nodded.

"Soma," she called, "Why don't you pick one for me?"

"Huh? Hey, I'm not good with these things, why don't cha ask Kai, he knows these stuff more than I do!" defended Soma.

"Now, now, she asked for your help right? So why don't you do the lady a favor?"

Defeated, Soma sighed and went to the shelves. He simply grabbed one out of the shelves without looking as he passed though and placed the object on the counter. Clare and Paul saw the deck he had chose and Paul gave a chuckle at his random pick.

"Something wrong?" Soma asked.

"No nothing, its just that you've have a very good eye for something even though you're just picking them at random." The elderly Silence answered as he raised the box Soma had chosen.

"Care to elaborate?"

"You've picked a very good deck."

That comment alone confused the anti-social teen.

The shopkeeper took the payment Clare made and bid them farewell.

An hour later, they had arrived at a large steel bridge. They walked through the walkway and Clare stopped again. Soma turned to see Clare staring out afar to the ocean. Sighing, Soma began.

"Clare…"

Clare instantly snapped back to reality at the sound of her friend. She gave a smirk and replied, "It beautiful isn't it? The ocean…"

Soma paused and stared her. "Yeah, it is…" he answered.

"Ever thought about escaping?" she asked.

Soma did not answered.

"What about traveling?"

Again, Soma did not answered.

Clare sighed and shook her head. "Well, forget I asked… let's go!" she said as she yanked Soma's arm. To Soma's surprise, Clare's sudden pause startled him again. "Soma… what's that?"

Soma turned to where Clare was pointing. He was surprised again when he saw something supernatural. Before them was a blue and black flux. Soma rubbed his eyes, believing that his eyes were playing tricks on him. But it was real.

"Clare, behind me." Soma told her. Clare nodded and followed from behind as she clutched Soma's shirt. Soma went up forward and raised his hands at the flux. He paused in midway and continued. To his horror, a force suddenly pulled him and Clare, who was too close to him, through.

Within the darkness, Soma woke up. He was groggy and confused. Soma stood up and wheeled around to see his surroundings. The darkness was thick. The anti-social teen could not see anything. As Soma wondered through the darkness, he suddenly remembered Clare. "CLARE!" he yelled.

"Soma?" Came a faint voice from a distance. Soma instantly reacted to the voice. "Where are you? I'm scared!" Clare's voice continued to echo through the darkness.

_Uh… you're the scarier one_ thought Soma sarcastically. But in any case, he shrugged the thought off and began his search… He felt lazy all of a sudden. Soma scratched the back of his head and considered his options. If he valued his life, he will call out for Clare and followed it… But instead of calling out and followed the source, Soma gave a heavy sigh and clapped his hands together. He prayed, "I'm not the type that prays but… Namo Amitabha…" he bowed.

Soma took a breath and whispered softly, "Clare's an ironing board."

That does it!

"Who are you calling an ironing board?" came a hiss from behind. Soma gulped his saliva aloud. He then slowly turned his head to face his horror. Before him was Clare wearing a sweet smiling face… but behind her the face of a woman with bull-like horns, demonic metallic eyes and a leering mouth split from ear to ear – A HANNYA! The face was enveloped in violent eerie purple aura, which Soma identified them a Killer Instinct! As the aura grew, Soma's nerves were tingling as they reached their peak.

SNAP

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shrieked the anti-social teen.

Clare's actions came to a halt when she saw what was next. She turned her attention to the object behind Soma. Soma peaked as he wondered why did Clare stop all of a sudden. He gave a sigh of relief as his prayers were answered… but in any case, he turned to where the blonde was looking. To his surprise, a colossal stone tablet stood before them.

"What is that?" asked Clare as she examined the tablet.

"Dunno… let's check it out," Soma suggested. The blonde nodded and covered behind him. The two childhood friends slowly crept towards the tablet. They reached a zigzagging bridge and paused to look at the crevice. The bottom was deep and looked endless. Clare twitched at the sight of it and scowled away. She gasped and twitched like a scared cat. Soma sighed as he remembered that heights were Clare's greatest phobia.

"Hey Clare," called the black haired teen to the twitching blonde who was now clinging to his shoulder. "C'mon, it'll be fine."

Reluctant but sure enough, Clare nodded as she twitched. They crossed the zigzagging bridge. The blonde hoist onto her childhood friend closely as she crossed. Soma made sure that he took one step at a time as he crossed. He placed a comforting hand onto Clare's shoulder and guided her.

Soon enough, they passed through the chasm. Clare panted with relief and fell to her back.

"Clare, take a break ok." Suggested Soma. The blonde nodded. The anti-social teen turned to the tablet before him and examined it. The tablet was humongous. It looks like a historical monument, but only bigger. The tablet had only rectangular holes from top to bottom, which Soma counted 98 out of them. It would have been 99 if it weren't for one particular spot. On the ninth column from the left and third row from the top, Soma could see a well-carved image. The image would have been clearer if he something to reach for it…

"That one spot is occupied," muttered the dark haired teen. "What does this mean? Is this some kind of… collector album?" he added randomly.

**That is correct, Hyakuya Soma… **

"What?" Soma gasped. He wheeled around to find the owner of the voice. To his irony, the only person around was Clare, who was staring at him in a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Did you hear that?" the dark haired teen asked.

"I could only hear you," answered Clare confused. The look in her eyes was evident with confusions and concerns. Clare had known Soma for years and knew of his personalities. Not once in her life had she experienced him pulling pranks like these. She knew it wasn't a prank, but she could not fathom a guess as to how Soma was capable of hearing something that she cannot.

**Be aware Hyakuya Soma. You are the only person here that is capable of hearing me.**

"Oh, why's that, who or whatever you are," threatened the teen as he stared around, much to Clare's confusion.

**For you see Hyakuya Soma, your blood is what granted you this capability.**

"My blood?" Soma asked bewildered. It took only moments for him to realize what that meant, "My blood, as in my half human heritage?"

Clare gasped at that revelation. "Soma, what do mean by half human heritage?"

Soma stood frozen by his mistake. He somehow had forgotten that Clare was still around. He cursed his careless mistake. "Clare… sorry to keep this from you." he apologized.

"What are you?" she asked in a serious tone.

Soma paused. He looked at his childhood friend's eyes. They were serious and determined. Soma sighed to his inescapable truth. "No choice eh?" he snorted, "Look Clare… I am the son of a human and… a duel monster."

Clare was shocked at that last phase. "W-Wait, are you pulling my leg?" she asked. Her reluctance to accept the truth was shot down with a cold glare from Soma's poker face, indicating that he was dead serious. "…Was it true?" her childhood friend nodded curtly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom ordered me not to. So is dad." He answered.

**Explain to her Hyakuya Soma…**

Soma turned to the air as he heard that suggestion. He then turned to his childhood friend. "Want to know why?" he asked.

Clare nodded sternly.

Soma sighed lazily. "What a pain…" he paused, "According to mom and dad, half breeds like us are considered to be a freak. This is because of what we are capable of." He explained, "Half breeds like us are capable of doing things that are… supernatural."

"What kind of supernatural thing you meant?"

"… According to my father, he had a friend, who's also a half-breed. He was capable of jacking into other people's sights, making him see things the other person sees." Soma explained.

Clare was surprised when she heard that ability. Anyone with that ability would be able to see the cards in their opponent's hands with less effort… as well as copying in an exam. She added sarcastically. But returning to the topic at hand, "What are yours?" she asked.

"I don't know," admitted the dark haired teen as he turned away. "Funny right?" he asked, "To think that you have been friend with a freak."

Clare gasped at that sudden burst of sorrow. "Wait, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to-"

"Hate you?" she asked. "How could I?"

"…Thanks…" he replied.

**Hyakuya Soma… **

"Alright… who are you?" asked the teen peering around slightly frantic as he searched for the source of it.

**It does not matter as to who am I. As to you Hyakuya Soma is what matters. I am but an audience to these events…**

"Audience… events…" that statement caught his complete attention, "What events, why are you an audience to it?"

**I am incapable of doing anything but to lay dormant within mine seal. Therefore I ask of your assistances.**

"Why me? There are others like me in this world! Why pick me instead?" Soma argued frustrated. "I had enough problems to deal with already and now you're adding my weights?"

**That was decided long ago… as to the matter at hand, I require you to retrieve all of the missing parts.**

"Missing parts?" Soma bewildered. "You mean the other 98 parts of this tablet?"

**Yes.**

"Tch, great." Grunted the teen annoyed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Ignoring him, the voice continued, **The pieces of on the tablets are cards that contains Malice.**

"Malice?" Soma bewildered as he turned to his friend, "Any idea?"

Clare shook her head, obviously confused and wished to hear the conversation.

**Malice is a dark entity, which takes over the people who touches them.**

"What**?" **Soma gasped, "What happen to those who touches them?"

**Those who touches the cards will be unable elude away their own emotions. In other words… **

"The cards amplify their emotions and desires." Concluded the teen logically. "Tch… what a pain!"

**Which is why I ask of you to stop this plague for you are immune to their effects. Therefore I entrust you with this…**

"This? This what?"

Suddenly, the only carving on the tablet shined. It descended before Soma and Clare. Soma was dumb folded. He raised his hand and reached for the object. The light died away as soon as Soma touched it. Soma saw the card. The frame was black and was stylized by having some blue linings, which made it looked like the stars.

Soma looked at the card more intent. The portrait was a warrior in white and gold armor. It held its blade forward and was dashing forward with it. Soma sees the card and read the characters. "**No. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope**."

"This… I had never heard of these numbers!" Clare blurted, "What kind of archetype is this?"

"An object of Malice," said Soma. He turned to his friend, "Clare, whatever you do. Please don't touch this card!"

"What?" thinking that Soma was feeling stingy, Clare barked back, "Why can't I touch it?"

SNAP

Soma's felt a sudden chill behind his spine. As on cue, the Hannya of Evil appeared behind Clare. Soma twitched in fear but stood his ground and placed his hands on Clare's shoulders.

"It's for your safety." He simply answered before turning his attention back to the tablet. "One more thing you ought to reconsider before you hand me this assignment," he spoke, "I am only a beginner, so there is a 99 percent chance that I will fail in this assignment."

**Do not doubt your capabilities, Hyakuya Soma, for you will gain an ally soon enough.**

_Great, just what I needed, an ally _groaned Soma mentally. He had hoped to decline that assignment he was given. Soma had no intention on doing these ridiculous requests, especially coming from some force unknown. Not only that, he was also lazy. But nonetheless, having an ally who will help him in his 'quest' was about too much. He was an anti-social teen after all.

**Your ally is one with the galaxies beyond. He is one of the greatest duelists there is. Therefore you will have no need to fear for failure. I will ask again, HYAKUYA SOMA! Will you accept my request to save this world from Malice?**

Soma paused and looked at Clare. Clare's confused expression came to view. At that moment, many unexplainable images flood his mind.

He saw those who have these cards. They were blinded by their greed and desires. They do things unimaginable to those around them. He then saw the minister suppressing the nation out of greed and hunger for power. He then saw a broken girl crying out sadistically and harm anyone who approached her.

Then, he saw a teenage girl in a berserk state as she touched the card. He then saw her harm anyone in sight. Blinded by rage, she kept attacking like the world is about to end. Not only that, to his horror, that girl consumed by the card's Malice revealed herself to be Clare.

"S-Soma…" Clare's voice broke those horrid images at once. Soma snapped out of it and was gasping rapidly. He then saw Clare's concerned face. His arms trembled as he remembered the images. He… don't want it to be like this… not for her!

The dark haired teen stood up and raised his head. Determined, Soma raised his voice:

"I ACCEPT YOUR REQUEST! NOT FOR ME BUT FOR THOSE WHO I CARE!"

Clare was confused as he spoke those words. However, aside from confusion, she was impressed. To her, Soma was a lazy good-for-nothing spoiled jerk, who needed someone to reshape him. However, she was surprised and was impressed when she heard him said that…

**In that case, I bid you good luck. Stop this distortion at all cost… save this beloved world…**

The two friends felt sudden warmth enveloping them. Clare darted to her childhood friend by instinct and clanged to him. Soma threw an arm over her and held her tight while shielding his eyes as he felt the light's embrace. They cried as they felt like being dragged towards it. Soma braved himself and walked towards it along with Clare…

And so… the hunt begins…

**END PROLOGUE**

Warning, the following contents contain inappropriate mild use of swearing. All readers under the age 12 are advised not to read it. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! You have been warned.

**ADD ON**

**Hyakuya Soma… **

"Alright… who are you?" asked the teen peering around slightly frantic as he searched for the source of it.

**It does not matter as to who am I. As to you Hyakuya Soma is what matters. I am but an audience to these events…**

"Audience… events…" that statement caught his complete attention, "What events, why are you an audience to it?"

**I am incapable of doing anything but to lay dormant within mine seal. Therefore I ask of your assistances.**

"Why me? There are others like me in this world! Why pick me instead?" Soma argued frustrated.

**Because the writer's the one who decides this jackass! Not only that, you're the main character of this fiction!**

Soma grunted randomly.

**I can only understand human language.**

**End Add On**

And that's about it. As for the results so far...

**WHICH DECK WILL THE PROTAGONIST WILL USE**

Gemini 14

Warrior 0 (OUT)

2011 Starter 11

Light Warrior 15

**ASTRAL MAKES HIS APPEARANCE**

Yes 14

No 10

**LP IN DUELS**

4000 9

8000 15

Here you guys go. I had readers who are not registered so yeah...

Also, I want to thank **CatsMeowth** for criticizing on my mistakes. Thanks!

Hope you guys don't mind about the add on, I'm simply fooling around.

As for the next chapter... I haven't decide on the title yet. But I got the plot and ideas. Be patient **snakeboy33**. I can't guarantee that I will post my next chapter soon because exam is around the corner (and I am too lazy to study). But I will do my best. Ta-ta for now!


	2. SKIP THIS!

FILLER CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 1: Malice

Hello people! I'm back for my update! Ok, first of all, I want to announce a few things. The poll result:

**Deck** - Soma will use a Light Warrior Deck which contains monsters with Light attributes and Warrior type monsters, which means that he will be using a deck that focus on supporting light attribute monsters as well as warrior type monsters. The deck will also have some other attributes and types in it, just so long as they have light attribute and warrior type monsters and supports.

**Astral** - Yes, he will make his appearance in this fiction, but not in this chapter. I will find a way for him to make his entrance in this fiction.

**Life Points** - 8000! Not much to talk about this...

Now another thing, I want to thank you everyone who have posted their OCs and add comments about my fiction. Moreover, I will stress that I will bring in characters from my other fiction - Yugioh GX: Silent Dueling. Those of you who doesn't want spoilers, kindly skip some parts (I'm a little lazy to point them out...)

**ALSO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT NOTICE, THE PROLOGUE HAVE BEEN RE-EDITED.**

Last but not least...

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ZEXAL!**

**Chapter 1: Malice**

SCREECH

Soma and Clare snapped their eyes open to see the familiar scenery of Domino City. They were relieved when they had registered the scene. The comfort was immediately shot down when the dark haired teen remembered the moments within the enigmatic realm. Soma turned to his childhood friend.

"Clare," he called, "Let's go. We have a lot ahead of us. I'll explain to you on the way.

Clare nodded.

Roughly ten minutes later, Soma finished his explanation. Clare was utterly dumb folded, but shocked when she learnt about his assignment. As the dark haired teen brought out the card he was given, Clare's emotion began to stir unstably. The blonde was tempted to touch the card as she sees it. Soma quickly pulled the card away, which snapped his friend back to reality.

"W-What happened?" she asked bewildered.

"Just as I had expected," concluded Soma, "This card does bring harm." He said pocketing the card. He then turned to her, "What happened when you saw the card?"

Clare looked into her friend's eyes and responded, "I don't know… when I saw that card, I felt like it could get anything I want."

Soma narrowed his eyes as he took in the information. His little 'experiment' proved the truth about these cards. Running a hand to the pocket, which contained the card of Malice, Soma gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked.

Soma turned to her again. He quickly shrugged those unpleasant thoughts away and responded to her in his usual poker face, "Nothing, forget it. What time is it now?"

Clare narrowed her eyes but understood his intentions. She looked at her watch and announced the time. "It's 1:26."

Soma nodded and took her hand, "Let's go, mom's going to be worried."

Clare followed him. His last statement brought out questions about his birth. Clare wished to know more about him. It was one of the reasons why she chose to be friends with him when they were kids. She wanted to know what turned him into an anti-social person. She could tell that Soma was a very nice person. She remembered that incident as clear as day:

**Flashback**

Eleven years ago…

It was morning and it was raining cats and dogs outside. The elementary students, including Clare stayed in class. They were annoyed because they cannot play outside. Instead, they have a small game of their own.

As time passes, their homeroom began.

About an hour later, the homeroom door slid open. The class turned their attention to the figure by the door.

A drenched and messy Soma stood there. His hair was in a mess and was wet due to the rain. His uniform was drenched… it looked almost like he was wearing a wet laundry. Soma would look like one of those Japanese ghosts if he had shoulder length hair.

"Mr. Hyakuya! Do you have a reason to be late?" asked the homeroom teacher strictly.

"…" Soma stared the teacher with his signature poker face, "It was raining." He replied.

That wasn't a good excuse. Not only did he arrive late, he was also messy. The homeroom teacher growled.

"OUT! DETENTION! NOW!" he ordered.

Soma obeyed that order ignoring the laughs his classmates threw at him. But Clare on the other hand saw something more behind that face.

As soon as the class for the day ended, Clare began her journey home under the bad weather. With her umbrella opened, Clare turned for the road she usually took to get home. As she walked, she suddenly saw him walking casually under the rain. At first, she ignored him. But her curiosity got the better of her. She stalked him.

All her questions were completely answered when she saw him stopped next to a tree. She saw him looking up. She followed his gaze and to her surprise, she saw an umbrella hanging right above a nest. The umbrella covered the nest from the rain completely. Clare then saw him climbed the tree and peered at the nest. He gave a rare smile much to Clare's surprised.

After that incident, Clare had seen the purity in his heart. It was after that event, she had decided to approach him.

**End Flashback**

Clare snapped back to reality and followed on the way to Soma's home…

Later that day, they have arrived to their destination safe and sound. Soma twisted the doorknob open and announced, "I'm home!"

As on cue, a woman came responding to the call. "Welcome home, Soma." Said the figure with a motherly tone.

The woman was very young. She had a dark marine habit covering her wavy long orange blonde hair. She wore dark blue clothing, which resembles a religious garb worn by sisters. Moreover, she had a dark marine mantle covering her upper frame. She also had a pair of matching crimson eyes like Soma's right eye. She was Soma's mother – Hyakuya Yula Wilhelmina.

"Mom, do you have to look so… attractive even though we're at home?" grunted Soma as he resisted the urge to hug his mother like a… lover.

"Hey, I felt great in these. So how do I look?" asked Soma's mother in a childish like enthusiasm.

Soma reverted to his stoic face and answered, "I wish you aren't my mother." He said indirectly. What Soma meant was he wanted to date her but the only problem was she IS his mother.

"Why thank you!" Yula giggled knowing what her son meant by that. She then turned her attention to the person standing dumb folded behind her son. "Oh, Clare! It has been too long! Hello!"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hyakuya," she greeted with a polite bow.

"Mom… where's dad?" asked Soma bluntly.

"Is something wrong? Dad's off to submit his fiction," explained the elder Hyakuya.

"… It's urgent," Soma's serious tone struck a nerve. His mother's expression tensed as if looking at another person. "I have two things to announce."

"Then start talking," said a gruff voice. Soma and Clare jumped when they heard the new voice. They turned around to see an elderly man behind them.

He was tall and had the built of a well built athlete. The man wore a plain simple white T-shirt behind the buttoned dark grey vest. The man wore a pair of leather grey jeans. He had a pair of silver eyes, which matched Soma's left eye. At first glance, many would mistake him for a blind man. But as soon as his eyes started blinking, their observations would be proven wrong. Soma looked like his splitting image, which could only meant one thing - the man before them is his father - Hyakuya Subaru.

"Hello Clare," he greeted to the teenage blonde. The blonde was stunned but waved back nonetheless. She wondered how he had appeared behind them out of thin air. That thought was obvious because he would need to go through the door, which will make screeching sounds that will alert his approach. She got her answers soon enough.

"Dear!" grumbled the Hyakuya heiress. "Didn't I warn you not to use your psychic abilities?"

"Hey, it's convenient hun! And it's not like I did any harm. All I did is activate **Compulsory Evacuation Device **and I'm back! Furthermore, I can always play **Mind Crush** to clean up my mess," reasoned the elderly man.

Clare was utterly shocked and dumb folded at that revelation. She had thought that Soma's family would be a group of ordinary folks like others. Now that she saw and learnt about this. She had heard of psychic powers before. Her parents told her about the people, who have these capabilities. According to her parents, they stated that people with psychic abilities are called Psychics. They can utilize and harness the power of a card and use it outside of a duel according to the card's effect just like how it was used in a duel. But the only thing is, the effects could be different. Since cards are not involved, the psychic and targets' bodies are used instead. For example, when a psychic uses a card called **Emergency Provisions**, they gain the so-called provisions as they appeared out of thin air.

Her parents understood her enthusiasm and jealousy. However, they also mentioned how dangerous they may be in a duel. Clare's opinion about them was never the same again when they had learnt that they are capable of dealing real life damage. She was horrified with what she had learnt, but eventually she took them as mere horror stories meant to scare little kids.

Now, she began to have some goose bumps as she suddenly recalled the stories her parents told her. She gulped to her horror as she is now facing one before her. She wrapped her arms around her body. "Um... you do realize that I am here right?" said the blonde feebly.

"Oh we know," as carefree as Soma's father was, he simply takes out a green card that has the portrait of a hand swinging a ball like a pendulum - **Mesmeric Control**, "This will sting a little so sorry."

Clare paled at the sudden smile of malice. She backed away in fear and braced herself for the worst. As Subaru began to use his powers, a hand reached out for the card. The elder Hyakuya turned to see his son holding the card. "Dad, she's on our side..." said the dark haired teen.

Clare was relieved when she saw her friend stopped the 'coming'. She shrugged and clang to his back afraid.

"Huh, knight in shiny armor eh?" the elderly Hyakuya teased.

_Knight in shiny armor again?_ Groaned Soma mentally. He had been called by that twice already for the day. The first was earlier today when Kai summarized how he met Stella and now this... Soma doesn't like that compliment for some unknown reasons.

"In the living room," demanded the Hyakuya elder in a rugged voice. Soma recognized the tone of speech at once as he caught a glance at his father's expression. They were void of emotions and were staring down at him. The easygoing atmosphere was replaced by a cold all business atmosphere. Soma sighed. He knew his father had unconsciously swaped personalities. Clare, who had frequent visits with the family, was no stranger to these types of behavior. She hardly gave any reaction.

Clare and the Hyakuyas entered the living room. Soma sat along with his childhood friend facing his parents.

"Alright first of all, I told Clare about my heritage." began Soma bluntly staring straight into his parents' eyes. His parents nodded sternly. He then explained his second statement, which reasoned his first.

A few minutes later, Soma explained about his given assignment. When he mentioned the Numbers, his father suddenly burst into an uproar.

"NUMBERS?" Soma's father roared in his cold character. "DO YOU HAVE IT?"

Soma gave a stoic nod and drew the card out of his pocket. He place it on the table before his parents. Subaru looked at the card and turned to his wife. "Hun, tell me what did you feel?"

Soma's mother closed her eyes and read the aura emitting from the card. As she did, her eyes snapped ajar and scowled away. "G-Get it away from me!" she gasped panicked. Soma instantly snatched the card and pocketed it.

"What is it hun?" Soma's father asked in his calm personality comforting his mother.

The Hyakuya heiress panted rapidly. A moment later, she turned to the group and relayed what she felt from it, "M-Malice... a very strong force of darkness! I never thought that I would..."

Subaru instantly experience déjà vu.

(Spoilers for Silent Dueling)

Yula was a duel monster who went by the name **Breeze the Zephyr**. The duel monster used to be a card Subaru possessed when he was a child. When she gained a human body, she gained the chance to experience a human life. What she did not expect was the fact that she found her previous master lying unconscious within an alley, injured and suffered a memory lost.

Despite being torn by the memories of her past as a duel monster and the present as a human, she tried her best to help him regain his memories. At first, when he said that he was Civil Yap Kenears, she believed that he was someone else. But when she saw him dueling with her potential boyfriend, she instantly recognized him. Yula broke all connections with her potential boyfriend and decided to help him regain his memories as a gratitude for taking good care of her while she was a duel monster in a card. However, her given human emotions got the better of her...

Later when Subaru suddenly went missing, she grieved. Her grievance prompted her to return to the person who made her that body. A few weeks later, she along with other duel monsters that were given human bodies declared a war against the world for treating them like trashes. It was then; she was given a card that hosted Malice. She was consumed by the card and gained powers beyond imaginable...

Yula remembered how it felt when she gained powers from the card. The card was filled with a malevolent darkness wanting to invade those who touched them. When Yula touched the card, she felt like billions of invisible needles entered her entire body. It was agonizing and painful. She felt like she had lost all senses and was eventually consumed by darkness, trapped within her mind.

Soma was curious to know what his mother had experienced. But knowing how much it would bring traumatic memories to his mother, he decided to drop the subject and move on. He discarded his pride.

SNAP

"I-I-Is tonight's dinner Tempura Ramen, mom?" he blurted out subconsciously with a failed trembling wide grin shocking everyone in the room. Drops of sweat began to spout out of his forehead.

There was an awkward pause.

Then laughter. The Hyakuya heiress chuckled when she saw the poor face her son made when he tried to change the subject. Moreover, he did it while asking whether tonight's dinner will be his favorite food. It was priceless.

"N-No, tonight's dinner is-" before Yula could finish off, her son interrupted in a failed dream boy like tone.

"T-T-T-Tempura R-R-Ramen ri-right?" he blurted.

"N-No, it's-"

"T-T-Tempura Ramen..." again he did the expression of someone who had never smiled before. Soma slowly crept closer towards his mother. She sweat dropped and began to retreat.

"L-Like I said, its…"

"Tempura Ramen, Tempura Ramen, Tempura Ramen," the dark haired teen repeated as he continued his advance.

Clare and Subaru watched to their amusement. Clare loved to see how her childhood friend looked like if he dropped the poker face of his. Right now, she had the chance to see one of the many expressions under the stoic mask. She chuckled.

Subaru, on the other hand, had reverted to his calm demeanor and was laughing loudly as he watched the 'show'. He admitted that the expression was funny, despite a failed one, but he could tell his son's intentions. Soma sacrificed his pride to cheer Yula up. He doesn't want her to sulk even further. He was proud to be his father.

Yula too was under the same impression as her husband. She could clearly tell what her son was trying to do to her. Despite the slight humiliations, she loved it. Happy tears began to form up in her eyes.

Later in the evening, Subaru, who had finished cleaning the dish, reached for the house phone and began to make a call to an old friend he met in Egypt. Subaru waited and the phone was finally picked up.

"Hey, Jaffar, it's been a while," he greeted with a smug smile.

"_You… Subaru, yes? It 'as been too long indeed!_"

"Why yes Jaffar, how are you?" the elderly Hyakuya asked.

Jaffar Es Namon was an Egyptian spiritualist. He and Subaru met while Subaru caught his attention by showing off his dueling skills. The two of them were like long lost brothers.

"_I'm fine 'ere, how's you an yer wife_?"

"As good as every man dreams," he commented as he laid down on the couch, "You? How's your apprentice doing?"

"_Which apprentice_?"

"The one called Les or something."

"_Ah, Lester Seti you must mean_!" quipped the person on the phone said in a nostalgic tone. "_Sorry to say that he 'ad left."_

"Left? Wait when was that?"

"'_Bout 8 yers ago."_

"Ha, good child. Father's a pro. No doubt he'd be one," the elderly Hyakuya commented with a grin, "In any case Jaffar, I have something very urgent to discuss with you." Subaru had changed into his cold personality. "It's about Malice."

"_Malice!"_ Subaru could hear the faint gasp over the phone. "_Is yer wife ok?_"

"It's not my wife," Subaru's cold words halted the Egyptian, "It is about the whole world. There now exist about 100 of them, and 99 of them are scattered throughout the world."

"_HALT! TAT'S RIDICULOS! 99 IS TOO MANY!_"

"I know…" Subaru's tone deepened as he stared out to the full moon. He continued, "Which is why I ask of your assistances."

Jaffar came to a halt. A few moments later, he continued, "_Wat can I do to 'elp?"_

"Lester Seti… I know he inherits his father's talents in dueling… furthermore… I had even encountered him coming in contact with that card before… yet he was unaffected."

"_Tat would mean_?"

"Yes… I would also need his help to collect those cards." Said the elderly Hyakuya in an absolute tone.

The Egyptian sighed and replied, "_Figures… o' right, I'll tel 'im._"

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Soma was in his room arranging and analyzing his deck. The deck was full of monsters with light attributes and most of them were warrior types, although there are some that are not. Soma, who was new to this, was very confused with all these elements, attributes and names. He was glad that there was a rule book to all these but he wasn't happy at all when he realize that there were many things to look through. Furthermore, he tried test running his deck. To his frustration, he still doesn't understand.

That was until when his mother knocked.

"Soma, why are you grunting and fuming in there?" she asked while waited outside her son's room.

"Come in and you'll know." He answered.

Yula entered the room and to her surprise, she saw a stack of card in front of her son. She then shrugged her surprise away when she remembered his given assignment. Yula picked up one of the cards and revealed it.

She saw the portrait of a short blonde haired man with two pairs of wings.

"Light attribute deck?" she asked bewildered. "No… Light Warrior deck."

"Yes mom," answered the dark haired teen, "I randomly picked this one up while Clare's getting her own. That Kai guy said that he gives her an offer and asked her to pick one more. Then she asked me to pick one up."

"Well she sure is persuasive, not even I can persuade you to get one," said the Hyakuya heiress as she smirked.

Soma shook his head and replied, "I thought that was for her… but it turns out that it was for me." He sighed before continuing, "Why do I have the worst luck every time during the summer?"

"Oh? Like?"

"I was given an assignment to stop all this!" he growled.

Yula chuckled. She then place a comforting arm on Soma's shoulder, "Listen son, everyone in this world was born to do something. I too was born as a human to…" she paused as she recalled the terrible memories. She shrugged the thought away and continues, "In any case, I was glad to meet my happiest moment."

Soma knew what his mother meant by those words. She was born as a human to rain terror on this world, until she met his father. He understood that and shoved her hand off. "Born to do something…" he murmured.

"Say, are you learning how to duel?" asked Yula.

Soma nodded in response.

"Alright, how about I teach you how?" suggested the Hyakuya heiress. "Come to the main hall." She said before shutting the door behind her.

Soma assembled up his scattered cards and proceeded to the main hall. As he was about to reach the stairs, he stumbled upon his childhood friend.

"Clare, you still here?" he asked with a tone anyone could tell he was annoyed. However, under that tone was relief. Soma was told that Clare would be visiting him for the day. He had hoped that she would stay a little longer. He was glad that she was, but what he did not expect was her response…

"Visiting? No no, I'm not visiting, I'm staying over for the whole 3 years."

SNAP

The dark haired teen's poker face was bulldozed.

"W-WAIT! WHAT!" Soma gasped thunderstruck at the knowledge. "HEY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE VISITING?"

Clare pushed a finger to her chin and recalled what she had mentioned in her message, "Let's see… Oh yes I did!"

It shined upon the dark haired teen when she said that. Dead panned and narrowing his eyes he voiced his suspicion, "Wait, tell me what 'visit' mean?"

"Oh, visit means to meet someone who has relations to you by staying with them." She stated.

Dead panned again, Soma had proved his suspicions effectively. Clare had mistaken the term 'visit' with 'home stay'. Soma could overlook this matter for he cannot blame her. After all, she was a half Japanese.

She was born in Domino City, but was raised in Japan for about sixteen years before returning to her birthplace. That was the time she began to learn English. Clare could be a klutz when she spoke English sometimes.

"If you're going to… 'visit', then where are you going to stay? What about your belongings?" asked Soma as he pointed a demanding finger.

"Hyakuya-san said that I can take this room," Soma instantly tore away for a brief moment as he recalled the barren room beside his, which was the guest room Clare would be using. _At least the room won't be a 'ghost town'_, he thought. "And as for my belongings…" Clare moved away.

SNAP

Soma jaw dropped at once when he saw the large bag behind her. The bag was so huge that it was half or a meter away from touching the roof.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" he roared with a comical expression.

"Not sure… when I was about to leave with 'this'-" she pointed at the large bag, "-this morning, it was gone in a blink of an eye. But when I entered the room, there it was."

Soma face palmed and knew of the only possibility that move the whole 'package' in – his father's psychic abilities. He sighed and spoke to his childhood friend, "Anyway, do you need help moving them?"

The blonde nodded.

"Alright, but that would have to wait, I got a 'date' with my mother."

"Date… wait, you can't mean-"

"No, it's a figure of speech! I'm going to duel with my mother," interrupted the teen correcting his friend. The half Japanese and American teen made a gesture stating her understanding. "Best be going." He said descending the stairs.

As he did, he was forced to a halt again when Clare reached his arm. "Before you go Soma, take this too." Clare pulled out some cards from her pocket. Soma was confused as he wondered why was she giving him the cards. His question was answered when she told him that she had had enough of those cards for her deck. Some of them were limited too.

Some cards were banned because they were too strong to be used in a duel. To Soma, that rule was bull! He argued, "What's the point of creating that card if they were banned or limited?" But still, knowing that the card she gave him may prove useful, Soma added the card into his deck.

Soma came to the main hall and saw his mother waiting at the center. The hall was spacious, like a badminton court. It had a few furniture by the side, which made Soma wondered, why was it called a main hall while it looked like a badminton court?

"You're here!" Said the Hyakuya heiress, "Here catch." She hurled a device to the teen. Soma caught the object while he shrunk back a bit. He recognized the object as one of those Duel Disks people used in order to duel. The duel disk was one of those standard Academy Disk, which were widely used by Duel Academy students. It was no surprise as to how his mother had one of these, since she was formally a teacher there. "That is the only spare I have Soma so we'll have to live with it until I get you another one."

"No need mom, this one is fine enough." Argued the teen.

"I insist, so accept it," Soma knew that further arguments with his mother would be futile. He nodded anyway. "Right then, remember to put this on too." Yula pointed at the orange lens she had on her eye. Soma nodded an placed a pair of turquoise visors on. "Let's begin. I'll show no mercy."

"**DUEL**!" announced Yula.

Soma – 8000

Yula – 8000

"Why don't you go first?" offered Soma's mother arms crossed.

Soma nodded and drew his five cards. He drew the sixth and read his hands. Remembering the rules from the beginner's guidebook, he could tell that he should start off with a monster with a high attack or defense.

"I summon **Daybreaker** (Level 4/Light/Warrior/Effect/1700/0)!" he announced. A knight in shiny white armor and red cape appeared. It swung the sword to a side and took up a battle stance. "I activate the spell **Blustering Winds**! This card increases the attack and defense points of one face-up monster I control by 1000!"

A whirlwind came sweeping to the field. The knight in shiny armor made a triumphant stance as if it was encouraged with morale (**2700**/**1000**).

"I end my turn."

"Huh, good start for a beginner," commented Yula, "My turn." Yula drew her card. She glanced the card she drew and played it, "From my hands I normal summon **Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn **(Level 5/Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/2000/900)!" As the monster appeared, Soma's stoic face was rendered to a shock.

"Wait! You cannot normal summon a Level 5 or more monster without a tribute!" growled Soma.

"Normally yes, but in his case it's different," explained Yula, "His effect is, when I control no monster while my opponent do, I can normal summon Sirocco the Dawn from my hands without any tributes."

Soma was surprised to hear such monster effect. He knew that every monster have effects of their own, but he had never imagined effects like this. His surprise turned to astonishments when his mother continued with another move.

"When I have a Blackwing monster of a different name on my side of the field, I can special summon **Blackwing – Bora the Spear **(Level 4/Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/1700/800)!" A winged beast with a dark lance appeared.

"Wait, two monster in one turn? Special Summon?" Soma gasped in an utterly shocked expression, "How is that possible?"

"It's possible, because I had already did!" said the Hyakuya heiress, "You see, birds usually travel in groups. They are weak but become stronger if they are in a flock. The same could be said to these winged beasts."

Soma grunted but pointed out his rebuttal, "That may be so, but we're in a duel here. Also, Daybreaker's attack points are currently higher (**2700**) than any of your monsters (2000,1700). So how are you going to defeat mine?"

"That maybe so, but remember what I say about birds grow stronger in a flock?"

"…" Soma suddenly came to realize what his mother meant, "Union? Increasing their attacks?"

"Yes, Sirocco the Dawn's effect activate, once per turn, I can select one face-up Blackwing monster I control. That monster will gain attack points equal to the attack points of all face-up Blackwing monsters on my field other than itself. However, the downfall is monsters other than the selected one cannot attack."

"Oh figures," groaned Soma.

"I select Bora the Sphere, in other words, Bora gain attack points equals to Sirocco's attack points (2000)." As Yula commanded, the dark haired teen saw the humanoid like winged beast wrap a shiny veil around the winged beast with a lance. As he finished, the one with the lance growled in a feral tone (**3700**). "Go forth, Bora the Sphere! Black Spiral!"

The winged beast thrust its spear into the knight. As the sphere pierced through the knight, the remainder of the attack passed through the dark haired teen. He was not daunted by the attack. He remained his ground knowing that it was actually a projected image his visors created.

Soma – 7000

Yula - 8000

"Huh, as collective as ever eh, very good." Yula proceeded with her turn, "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"One face down…" Soma mumbled as he recalled the tips in the guidebook. He predicted that the card was a trap card. But in any case, he continued, "My turn." Soma pulled the next card out and revealed it.

_The __**Marauding Captain**__… _thought the teen curiously. He read the effects carefully and turned to his hand. Using his logic and some strategies, he gained an idea to hold his opponent off.

"I summon **Marauding Captain** (Level 3/ Earth/Warrior/Effect/1200/400)" As he did, a blonde in teal armor appeared. "When this card is successfully summoned, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! With his effect, I special summon my second **Marauding Captain**!" The same warrior appeared on Soma's field.

_Great, this should stop my mom for the time being_.

"Marauding Captain's effect activates, as long as this card is on the field, you cannot attack warrior type monsters on the field other than Marauding Captain." Explained Soma.

"But that would be impossible," continued Yula, "If I would attack the first, then the second would prevent it, the second vice versa."

"Yes," Soma nodded and was satisfied with his achievements so far. He continued. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Good, my turn." Yula pulled her next card and revealed it, "From my hands I summon **Blackwing – Elphin the Raven** (Level 6/Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/2200/1200)!" A humanoid winged beast with jet-black feathered wings appeared.

"Great another high level normal summon," grunted Soma.

"True, when I control a Blackwing monster, I can normal summon this card without any tributes." Explained Yula, "Also, when this card is summoned this way, I can change the battle position of one of my opponent's monsters."

Soma gave a stoic snort.

"Obviously I chose one of your Marauding Captain." She pointed. The blonde knight on Soma's right changed his stance into defensive (400). "Now that brings me to this." Yula picked one of the cards in her hand and played it, "I activate a spell called **Black – Winged Strafe**, with this card, I can send one Blackwing monster in my hand to the graveyard to send one of your monsters to the graveyard."

As the Hyakuya heiress discarded one card that has the portrait of a warrior with jet-black wings straightening its fingers to its front. The monster Yula discarded appeared in a semi-solid vision style. It flew straight for the warrior in defense. It dragged him up to the air and slammed the warrior, along with itself to the ground. The two monsters exploded.

Soma ill gave any care for his lost.

"Now that the coast is clear, my monsters shall commence attack! GO!" Yula ordered. "Bora the Spear attack with Black Spiral!" The winged beast with a lance thrust the spear through the blonde warrior. The warrior shattered as soon as the attack connected.

Soma – 6500

Yula – 8000

"Carry on Sirocco and Elphin!" the Hyakuya heiress commanded. The humanoid like winged beast raised a palm and threw a fist into Soma's face.

Soma – 4500

Yula – 8000

At this point, the last monster on Yula's field began to flap its wings. Then black quills began to dart straight towards Soma. The dark haired teen responded to this attack, "Trap Card activate! **Defense Draw**! This card can only be activated during my opponent's damage calculation. I take no battle damage from the battle-" as Soma explained, the quills were blown away by a sudden gust, "-and I can draw 1 card." Soma pulled out one card from his deck.

"Huh, not bad!" comment Soma's mother. "I'll end my turn like this."

"Alright," Soma pulled the next card from his deck. He then looked at the other three cards in his hand and entered into a chain of thoughts.

_The card I drew is __**Soul of Purity and Light**__… _he began, _**Soul of Purity and Light**__ has the effect of decreasing my opponent's monsters attack points by 300 during their battle phase. However, I needed 2 Light attribute monsters in my graveyard in order to bring this card out._ Soma then remembered the first Daybreaker that was sent to the graveyard. _To bring this one out, I have to add one more eh?_

Soma then noticed a green card that has the portrait of a white wolf leaping over a shining sky blue circle. _Yes I can! I can bring her out with a small gamble… but the only problem is that face down card._ Soma then turned to the facedown card on his opponent's field.

"What a pain," he groaned frustrated.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to think up a logic to win this duel!" he growled, "But then again… I guess no matter how I do, I cannot even best you!"

Yula stared her son and gave a low sigh. "Listen Soma, there are win and lose in a game. This is no exception."

"I know," replied Soma.

"But in this duel, there are no losers," explained the Hyakuya heiress. That statement caught her son's interest. "In this duel, your first duel, you will learn as you win. You still learn even if you lose. At the end of this duel, all you get is experience, therefore you will not lose."

Soma reconsidered his mother's explanation. He let out a sigh and answered, "Yeah…" Then suddenly, to his mother's surprise, he gave a slight smirk as he said, "Thank you."

Yula was stunned to the fact that her jaw dropped but recovered instantly.

Soma entered into another chain of thoughts. _Well now that that's out of the way, I have one more problem to face. _Soma's eyes turned to the card he drew by Defense Draw's effect. _I have a Level 8 monster in my hands, so I will need at least 2 tributes to bring him out… even if I bring out that card, I still ca-_ Soma came to a halt as he read the effect of the card in question. He read. He read again. One more time in case he misread it. _WAIT I CAN!_ He roared mentally.

"Hm… what would be next?" asked the Hyakuya heiress looking and waited for her son "Remember Soma, my monsters are superior than yours (2000/1700/2200)"

"I know mom, so here goes me!" said Soma. "I activate the spell **Charge of the Light Brigade**. This card sends the top 3 cards of my deck to my graveyard. Also, I get to add 1 Level 4 or lower monsterwith** Lightsworn **in its name from my deck to my hand." Soma explained while picking the top three cards from his deck and sent them to the graveyard zone. He then added a card that has the portrait of a man in bulky white and gold armor wielding a glint white sword and a platinum shield.

"Now I summon this card from my hand! Come forth **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin** (Level 4/Light/Warrior/Effect/1800/1200)" as on cue, the warrior appeared to the field. "Oh and one more mom," called Soma as he placed his finger to the side of his forehead again. "Since there are two light attribute monsters in my graveyard, I can now special summon one more monster from my hand."

Yula paused and immediately knew what card was bound to appear.

"Wait!" halted the Soma's mother, "As far as I remember, there is only 1 monster in your graveyard that is a Light attribute monster, the others (2 Marauding Captains) are Earth attributes, so how are you going to bring **Soul of Purity and Light** to the field?"

"Have you forgotten about the effect of Charge of the Light Brigade already?" asked Soma, which instantly answered his mother's suspicion. "That's right. The cards that were sent to the graveyard are **Shining Angel, Blade Knight **and **Herald of Creation**. This means that my graveyard now contains 4 Light attribute monsters," Soma nodded, "This allow me to remove from play 2 Light attribute monsters in my graveyard-" Soma pocketed Blade Knight and Herald of Creation away, "-to special summon **Soul of Purity and Light** (Level 6/Light/Fairy/Effect/2000/1800)!"

As the card was set in play, a snow-white winged woman appeared to the field. The woman was spiritual, as it doesn't look like solid, although it was projected with Solid Vision.

"Soul of Purity and Light's effect activates. As long as this card is face-up on my field, all monsters on my opponent's side of the field loses 300 attack points during my opponent's Battle Phrase!"

"Wait, that's not enough!" the former teacher reminded. "Remember, Soul of Purity and Light's effect can only activate during my battle phase, so how does it help you with anything?"

"It does, because when there are 2 or more Light attribute monsters on my field, I can special summon this card from my hands mom," explained the dark haired teen as he raised a card. The portrait of it displayed a warrior in shiny platinum and gold trim armor with cross-shaped wings.

"Wait! That's… **Guardian of Order** (Level 8/Light/Warrior/Effect/2500/1200)" Yula gasped.

"Correct, and let's give him a brilliant entrance shall we?" Soma played the card. The room suddenly darkened. Through the visors, Soma could see a quasar. Among the quasar was a moving white dot. The dot suddenly moved at light speed and darted forth closer to him. The quasar disappeared only to reveal a sudden shine before him.

The shine died away and revealed a knight in platinum armor with gold trims.

Yula gasped at the intermediate use of combo and the appearance of the warrior before her. She was utterly shocked and stunned at the sudden reversal. Yula then gave an impressed smirk.

"Now go forth, Guardian of Order, attack Elpin the Raven with Brilliant Judgment!" The warrior opened up its wings and took to the air. It concentrated and suddenly, a rain of light rays began to descend to the field around the raven. The raven was enveloped in the light and vaporized.

Soma – 4500

Yula - 7700

"Continue Jain! Attack Sirroco the Dawn." Soma ordered. "While Jain is at it, Jain gains 300 attack points when it battles." Soma declared. The warrior charged up the sword and imbued it with light elements (**2100**) before swinging the broadsword down at the winged beast.

Soma – 4500

Yula – 7600

"Now, Soul of Purity and Light go forth and attack Bora the Spear (_1700_) with Light's Embrace!" The spiritual woman flew towards the lanced winged beast and wrapped her wings over it. Then, it vaporized into gold dust.

Soma – 4500

Yula – 7300

"Now that that is done, I end my turn!" Soma said as he reverted to his calculative expression. "Of course, during the end turn, Jain will cut down my deck by 2 cards." Soma sent the cards from his deck to his graveyard.

The dark haired teen's opponent was impressed. She gave a small applause and commented, "Not bad for your first duel Soma, you did well. If I'm still a teacher of duel Academy, I would grade you a C."

"Well this is not Duel Academy now," spat the teen feeling insulted for getting a C instead of a B.

"True, true." Said the former teacher as she drew her next card, "Well now, I guess it is time I raise the difficulty a little." Said Yula as she read her card, "From my hand I summon **Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame** (Level 4/Dark/Winged Beast/Effect/1800/1200)!" As she played the card, a jet of blue illuminating flame engulfed the area around her. The flames died away and a winged beast appeared while screeching proudly.

"Shura the Blue Flame?" questioned the dark haired teen as he saw the new monster on his mother's field.

"Indeed," replied his mother, "When Shura battles and destroy an opponent's monster as a result of battle, I can special summon a Blackwing monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck. However, that monster's effect is negated."

"…Oh shucks," groaned the dark haired teen rolling his eyes.

"Go forth Shura! Attack Jain!" commanded the former teacher. The winged beast clapped its hands together and formed a surge of blue flame in each arm. The winged beast then flew forward in attempt to slam its fiery arms at the knight in shiny armor, only to be hindered by the warmth of light emitted by it (_1500)_.

"Are you forgetting about Soul of Purity and Light?" Soma asked.

"Of course I remember that monster, but I am not done yet!" said the former teacher, "From my hand I activate the effect of **Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow**! When a Blackwing monster I control attacks or is attacked, I can send this card from my hand to the graveyard during the Damage Step. If I do this, the monster gain 1400 attack points until the End Phase!" she explained as she discarded the card. As on cue, a full moon began to take shape upon the field. It then formed into an eclipse. The blue flames on the winged beast that was attacking the knight began to turn into a blaze (2900). The winged beast slammed its fists at the warrior, shattering it.

Soma – 3400

Yula – 7300

"Good! Now behold, I bring out tuner monster, **Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind** (Level 3/Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/1300/400)" A purple winged beast appeared. It gave a piercing glare at Soma, which Soma ignored. "Alright, now I play my face down trap card! **Urgent Tuning**! With this card, I can Synchro Summon a monster during my Battle Phase."

SNAP

"Synchro Summon!" the dark haired teen gasped.

"I tune Level 4 Shura the Blue Flame with Level 3 Gale the Whirlwind!" the purple winged beast flapped its wings and formed three small lights. The lights were like the stars in the night sky. "Dark winds of the gust! Bring forth the victory and the glory of the united! Be the shield to the weak! Synchro Summon! Come forth, **Blackwing – Armor Master **(Level 7/Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/2500/1500)!" At that summon chant, a sudden maelstrom came and wipe the field. Then a jet black armored winged beast appeared to Yula's field.

"Now, Armor Master, attack Soul of Purity and Light with Black Tornado!" The winged beast flew towards the spiritual woman on the field. It extended its fist and formed a tornado. The spiritual woman braced herself for the attack as she released her spiritual comfort trying to weaken her coming pain (_2200_).

Soma instantly used his intelligence. "I play the card **Necro Guardna**! When this card is in my graveyard, I can remove this card from play to negate one attack!" Soma bellowed. As Soma pocketed the card away, a giant warrior appeared before the spiritual woman. The winged beast ceased to a halt as it was knocked away.

"Oh good for you Soma," commented Yula as she thought of the only method the card entered the graveyard. "I guess I will have to end my turn."

"Fine, my turn!" Soma placed the tip of his finger onto his deck. His mother suddenly called to his attention.

"One more thing, Soma," said the former teacher, "Keep in mind that Armor Master cannot be destroyed by battle and whatever battle damage I would receive from battle involving this card will become 0."

Soma narrowed his eyes. _Tch… that means that I had to defeat this monster by destroying it with a card effect _roared Soma mentally. He had used up all the cards he have in his hand. Soma could only bet on his draw if he wanted to defeat his mother. He closed his eyes and focused on his draw.

With a resolved nod, he pulled the card. Soma paused. He then flipped the card over to reveal the portrait of the card. The card had the image of a metal winged woman with a rainbow flowing over her. Soma smirked mentally and turned to his mother. "I could hold off your deck mom," said Soma as he flipped the card over to his mother, "From my hand I equip the Equip Spell card **Rainbow Veil **to Guardian of Order."

"Uh ow! Now you really got me!" blurted Yula.

"The monster equipped with this card will be capable of negating the effects of a monster it battles with," explained Soma, "I am willing to bet on this one even though both monsters have the same attack points. Now go forth and attack with Brilliant Judgment!" The warrior in platinum armor flew to the air and began to shower the field with light rays.

The winged beast too responded to the attack and jumped up. It thrust its fist at the warrior and disappeared along with it as a light ray blinded both duelists' eyes.

"Now that the coast is clear, Soul of Purity and Light, go forth!" Soma declared and gave the order for the white winged woman to attack. The spirit flew forth and casted a warm light… which no one would consider it as an attack.

Soma – 3400

Yula – 5300

"Ho, not bad, not bad at all," commented the ex-teacher. "I am in trouble now!"

"Well good luck mom, your draw," offered the dark haired teen.

"Ok," Yula made for a draw. She paused. Suddenly, she smirked at Soma, "Well I guess luck I still with me after all. I play the spell card **Foolish Burial**. With this card, I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard," she explained, "with this effect, I send tuner monster, **Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor **from my deck to the graveyard." Yula sent the card to the graveyard.

Soma whipped up several logical reasons why his mother would do that. He could thinks of one possibility – an effect that activates in the graveyard, like Necro Guardna. He was right.

"I activate the effect of Vayu, the Emblem of Honor, when this card is in my graveyard, I can synchro summon a monster within it. However, the synchro monster must be a monster with **Blackwing** in its name. The synchro material monsters on the other hand will be removed from play and the effect of the synchro monster summoned this way will be negated." Explained Yula, "Now, from my graveyard, I activate the tune **Level 4** **Bora the Spear** and **Level 3 Kalut the Moon Shadow** with **Level 1 Vayu the Emblem of Honor**!"

"_Gust of victory! Gained will of steel and the darkness of light! Sublime your form! Synchro Summon! _**Blackwing – Silver Wind the Ascendant **(Level 8/Dark/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/2800/2000)_"_ A storm covered the field. As soon as the storm died down, a humanoid figure with a long straight katana appeared.

"Ugh, oh boy," groaned Soma, "I guess this is as far as I go."

"Close because you still have one turn, but in any case," the former teacher straighten her arm and gave the order, "Silver Wind the Ascendant, attack Soul of Purity and Light!"

The humanoid winged beast readied its weapon and disappeared (_2500_). In a blink of an eye, it reappeared to the field swinging the katana in one motion as if throwing off the stains away from his sword. The spirit was split in half and vanquished.

Soma – 2900

Yula – 5300

"I end my turn." Declared the former teacher, "I must praise you for coming this far. For a beginner, you are good." Commented the ex-teacher. "I guess you did inherit your father's talents."

"I do, but not his split personality fortunately," replied the dark haired teen, "Furthermore…" Soma paused as he pulled out the top most card of his deck. He sighed. "…I could already tell that this duel is no longer mine." Soma added the card to his hand.

"I won't be too sure about it," said the former teacher.

"Well its true isn't it? The results are already out." Argued Soma, "I'm just a beginner after all, so cut me some slack. I predict that I will lose during the next turn. So I end my turn."

Yula gave a soft sigh and pulled her next card. To her surprise, Soma was proven right again. The card she drew was a monster that has the portrait of a minty turquoise feathered seagull. The former teacher gave a slight sigh and summoned the monster, "I summon **Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North** (Level 2/Dark/Winged Beast/Tuner/1300/0)!"

A seagull like winged beast appeared to the field.

"When this card is summoned, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Blackwing monster from my graveyard in face-up defense position." Explained Yula, "With this, I bring back **Blackwing – Bora the Spear** (Level 4/Dark/Winged Beast/1700/800)" The winged beast that had a jet-black lance returned to the field. It kneeled down and braced for any coming attack.

Soma sighed and turned away, knowing his defeat.

"Go forth my monsters! Attack!" Yula declared. The two monsters that were set in attack position flew forward and land a blow on the dark haired teen.

Soma – 0 LOSE

Yula – 5300 WIN

"Heh," snorted the dark haired teen, "Looks like I still have some ways to go." He added taking off his visors.

"Hold it young man," halted the former teacher. Yula then pointed her finger at the card in his hand. "Show me that card." She demanded.

Soma flipped the card over to reveal the portrait of a pale pink sphere that has a calm smiling face. Yula gave a snort as she saw the card. "**Consecrated Light**! If you have summoned it, you would have won the duel."

"By stalling?" countered the teen as he draw his next card and revealed it, "I guess not, because the next card I would get… is this." Soma flipped the card over to reveal a purple card with the portrait of several monsters descending from rift upon the sky. "**Return from a Different Dimension**."

"Wait, you could use it right? I mean, you could at least bring back your removed from play monsters."

"That still won't be enough… draw your top most card and you might know."

Yula was confused but when she drew her next card, she gasped at the sight of the card. "Wait, how did you-" the former teacher gasped in shock when she reveal the card. The card was a purple card that has a portrait of a winged beast raising its talons to the orange sky as well as a thunder bolted down at it.

"I'm not sure what that was, but my instinct tells me that that card will clear my field…" said the teen. He turned away and suddenly entered into a deep though. _I don't want to admit it, but when I duel, I feel like I know what is about to happen._

The former teacher was dumbstruck at her son's explanations. This was all déjà vu to her. Her son shared her husband's ability to read what is bound to happen next. She had even realized the talents her son has in a duel as well as the capability to come up with quick and superb logics. It was as if he could read predict what was coming to him.

She paused from all other thoughts and turned to her son. To Soma's surprise and confusion, she suddenly applauded.

"Well done Soma, well done!" she complimented while clapping.

"What did I do?" asked Soma confused.

"If I am your proctor for your Duel Academy's Entrance Exam, I would stand proudly and pass you with flying colors." She said, "The reason is because you have the qualities of a true duelist."

Soma gave a silent stare.

"It's true, I doubt you would need any help Soma," she added.

The dark haired teen turned away and walked out of the main hall. As he did, the teen saw his childhood friend sitting on the stairway. She gave a smirk and commented his duel. Soma simply shrugged and countered her compliments by bringing out his flaws in the duel. He climbed the stairs and entered his room.

He locked the door, placed the 'baggage' on his writing desk and leapt on to his bed as he tried to turn in for the day.

Meanwhile, on another part of Domino City, Hyakuya Subaru was travelling through the streets. He followed the road and stopped as soon as he came to the front door of an inn. He rang the bell.

"Yes, this is Katie Minas speaking, what can I do for you in this hour?" came a feminine voice from the intercom.

"Hello Katie, recognize me?" asked the elderly Hyakuya.

After slight pause, followed by a gasped, the woman spoke enthusiastically, "Civil! It's been too long! Come in!"

The man who was once called Civil gave a sigh when he heard that name. It brought back memories when he lost his memories. He shook his head and entered as instructed. He passed through the front door. As he entered, a woman greeted him.

The woman had long aqua blue hair that was tied in a Dutch braid style and was placed into a topknot knot style behind her head. She wore a pale white casual furisode hakama with some pale cyan flowery patterns on it. She resembled the style of a Japanese snow girl with it. Katie had a pair of blue eyes that matched the colors of her hair and was slightly pale.

"Welcome to the Heiwamura Inn, I am the landlord, Katie Minas. How could I help you, Mr. Civil Yap Kenears?" she greeted with a polite bow.

"Hey hey, not too shabby Katie, how is business lately?" asked the Hyakuya elder.

"It is fine as always… how is my Mr. Ki doing?" she asked. Subaru could tell whom she meant by Ki. Ki was once a tenant of this very inn. He left the inn and lived in his deceased father's home, after he got married. Ki then changed to Kai Silence when he began his new life.

"He is good, my son patronized his tore this morning, so is Stella."

"Ah, it really brings back memories!" said the landlord delightfully.

"I've come to see someone," he then turned into his cold personality. "He's Lester Seti, I've received words from his mentor in Egypt that he had moved here. Is he available?"

"Oh, Mr. Lester Seti? Yes he is." the landlord turned to the stairs and called out, "MR. LESTER SETI! YOU HAVE A GUEST!"

At once, footsteps came thundering from the floor above. A figure descended the stairs and responded. "Yes, Ms. Kati!"

"Mr. Lester, would you please keep in mind not to run in the corridor?" warned the innkeeper strictly.

"Ah, sori 'bout tat," the tall young replied.

Lester had a shaved buzz cut hair. He was tall for his age for he towered the Hyakuya elder. He had an angular feature as well as bright red eyes and slightly tanned skin. The young man's upper body was bare of any clothing, which revealed an ankh tattoo on his chest. He had on a pair of long jet-black jeans.

"And one more," the landlord added with malice in her tone, "Wear a shirt to cover your body!" The whole thing was déjà vu for Subaru. Katie has the ability to summon up a very scary aura. Unlike Clare's, Katie's scares were about a hundred times scarier.

"Sori, I vill keep in mind!" gasped the Egyptian young man.

"Good," said Katie, reverted into her usual cheerful expression. "Now in any case, you have a guess."

The teen turned to the elderly Hyakuya. He paused and was astound to see the man.

"Y-Y-You're Civil Yup Kenears! THE CIVIL YUP KENEARS!" he gasped.

Subaru could understand his outburst. He was known as Civil Yap Kenears during his younger time when he had amnesia. He was also a hero for saving the world from his 'other'. Subaru smiled at the memories during his younger age and faced the now dreamy Egyptian.

"I was Civil, but I'd prefer that you call me by my real name. I am Hyakuya Subaru, I wanted your help."

The Egyptian paused. It the shined on him when he recalled something earlier, "You must be the person my teacher was talkin about! Alright, what do you need?"

"What I need," the Hyakuya changed his tone, "is your help in collecting cards of Malice."

"Cards of Malice?"

"Yes," said the Hyakuya sternly, "These cards are now scattered around the world, they consume the people who touches them and grant them powers beyond imaginable, however, they will be controlled by their emotions."

"So, I am to collect thiss kards? But if what you said is true, t'en won't I be controlled too?" he asked.

"You've come in contact with these before." Debated the Hyakuya elder. He explained the times when the Egyptian have come in contact with such card.

There was a silent between the two. The Egyptian young man was considering about some things. He gave a sigh as he made his decision.

"Sorry, I can't," he answered refused the offer.

"Any reason for rejecting this?"

"I have two. One, I am not like before. Those days I was but young child with not much ambition. Now I have ambition of becomin best duelist, so I come here fer t'at. Two," the Egyptian said as he turned away, "I'm not in the mood to find theses Numbers. I only find strong duelist."

The Hyakuya elder stared sternly before reverting to his calm demeanor, "Well, I guess that's too bad." He spoke to himself, "I was hoping you'd help."

"Well too bad Ci… I mean Subaru," replied the Egyptian, "By the way…"

"Yes?"

"Can I have yer autograph?" he said bringing pulling out a neatly folded poster. The poster displayed a younger Subaru in a pose. Subaru chuckled at the sight of the poster as it reminded his younger times in the pro-league. He took a marker pen that was lying on the table of the corridor and signed his name on it. He then added his favorite catch phrase during those times – **Learn from the Best, Aim for the Best and BE THE BEST**!

The Egyptian was overjoyed at the sight of his favorite poster being signed by his idol. He folded the poster into his pocket and thanked the Hyakuya with a handshake.

"Oh and one more," blurted Subaru, "I have a son, he is studying in a college near here."

"Oh! I'll keep in mind!"

"Also, keep this as a secret ok, I don't want people to come step in my door step wanting autographs." He reminded pushing a finger to his lips.

"Don't wory, I vill keep mu promise!"

"Good." The Hyakuya then brought out a card from his pocket and called, "I activate **Compulsory Evacuation Devise**!" With it, he suddenly disappeared from the Egyptian's eye, leaving a shocked and dumb folded Egyptian.

"W-What jus' happen?" he gasped be wildered. "Ah well." He sighed returning to marvel his idol's autograph.

**End Chapter 1**

OK! The end of Chapter 1 means the beginning of Chapter 2! Now I hope you guys don't mind if I bring in the characters from Yugioh: Silent Dueling, my other fiction and some spoilers, if you're waiting for it. I wanted to make this fiction my best so far. Also, I hope I didn't do your character badly **snakeboy33.**

**ONE MORE THING**!

I have one more poll I forgot to set up:

Do you want the Numbers to be invincible or normal.

If you choose:

**Invincible**, the Numbers will be like the anime version. Meaning that they can only be destroyed by Numbers themselves. I will also add one more effect - they cannot be destroyed by the effects of spells, traps or monster effects.

**Normal**, the Numbers will be as vulnerable as any monsters.

Alright, make your pick guys! I will upload the next chapter ASAP. Also, I will be having my final semester exam, so I might be late... anyway, fingers cross. Ta-ta for now.


	4. Chapter 2: Astral

Alright, here's Chapter 2!

First of all, I must apologize for posting this late. I have my reasons, which I doubt anyone cares.

Anyway, yes I had will make Astral appear in this fiction. He won't have much of a role in this chapter but I will develop more of him in the coming chapters.

Also, last chapter's pole:

Invinsibility - Numbers monster will be given the effect: This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of Spell, Trap or Monster Effects. This card can only be destroyed by battle by battle with another "Number" monster.

And there you guys have it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Astral<strong>

Another day of summer dawned on the Hyakuya family. Normally for a perfect and a beautiful day like this, people would either meet others or did something fun for the day. But Soma, on the other hand, was in a completely different story…

SNAP

Soma's piercing shriek tore the beautiful morning with a horrible wake up call. The scream was loud enough to wake up the dead, as well as calling back the departed. A trembling and paled Soma curled up in one corner greeting the sight of a VERY scary childhood friend, who was displaying a very sweet and innocent face. But behind laid the face of a very angry Netherworld fiend.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-CLARE!" he shrieked with a trembling voice and a twitching body. Soma was leaning against the corner of his room as he tried to find cover between the walls.

"Soma…" said the 'fiend' with a sweet and gentle tone, which contained only malice and an urge to kill, "You forgot something."

Confused, Soma shot his eyes to a corner, trying desperately to recall what he forgot. Normally, he would argue back. But he wouldn't dare to do that, judging whom he IS facing now.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory?" offered the Hannya, grinning like a mad killer wannabe. This did not go very well to the cold teen. The offer could only meant one thing. She suddenly pulled out a… VERY BIG MALLET!

SNAP

"GAH! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Soma paled and gasped at the sight of the hammer. At this point, he suddenly remembered what he had forgotten.

Last night, before the duel, Soma had made an offer and a promise that he would help Clare to move her belongings. However, he was too absorbed into the duel until he had completely forgotten about his words. Soma was dueling with his mother last night and was trying his best to come up with strategies and tactics to turn tides. Moreover, he was too focused with predicting future events (in the duel) and coming up logics.

Soma was known to be a logic master by many. He could come up with hundreds of logics that could fit in one situation at an inhuman pace. First, he analyzed the conditions of the scenes or events. Then, more than hundreds of information and possibilities will flood his mind and senses. His mind will process the most logical ones while his body will justify them with reasons. It was odd for him. But it was proven to be very useful for his studies. At first he thought that it was his half blood ability. But an incident twelve years ago had proven him wrong.

In any case…

"Oh yes, one hit from my mallet of knowledge will definitely make you remember," said Clare with her gentle smirk, masking an evil grin. "Don't worry, this won't sting. But it will hurt a lot."

_Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi! _Soma grumbled mentally.

"Hold still," Clare at this point swung the mallet to the back.

At breakneck speed, Soma suddenly groveled before her. "**I'm sorry for forgetting my promise**!" he snapped at breakneck speed.

That remark was like magic. The swing instantly came to a halt. The mallet was centimeters away from him when he spoke them. Clare raised the mallet and pushed a finger to her chin. "Let's see… I will forgive you."

Soma gave a mental sigh of relief when she said that. But knowing Clare, he was ready for her next words – But on two conditions.

"But on two conditions," she said, exactly what the dark haired teen had anticipated. "One, you ride me to college every day!"

SNAP

"Wait! WHAT?" Soma gasped loudly at the new information. His mind had now processed the new information as to why Clare wanted to home stay in his house. "Which college you're talking about?"

"Why of course, your college, that Domino Dice College." Said the Japanese/American teen in an as a matter of fact tone.

Soma, dead panned and dumb folded, came to a halt. A short awkward pause later, he snapped. "WAIT, WHAT! WAT! SA MO (WHAT)!" roared the dark haired teen with both eyes widened and jaw dropped to the fullest as he commented, the last phase being spoken in Chinese.

Soma enrolled in a college unlike others. The college was one of the top colleges in Domino City, second to Central Domino Duel Academia. Moreover, those who wanted to enroll in the college must have at least seven credits as well as two distinctions at the very least. Soma was capable of entering the college at ease due to his achievements, which many had a hard time to believe this. The dark haired teen was also the top student in school… making him both famous and infamous.

He entered his mindscape of logics. The dark haired teen knew that arguing further would be a waste of breath, so he had no choice but to yield, "Alright…"

"Thank you Soma… and one more…" she paused for a minute. Soma saw this unfamiliar movement she was making. Clare's eyes were darting rapidly from one direction to another. The dark haired teen could only deduce one thing. Clare is either embarrassed or nervous about her second term. "Uh…"

"Yes?"

"N-Never mind, forget the second term," she snapped before tearing out of the room, leaving a dumb folded Soma.

Soma simply let out a sigh of relief and got himself changed for college. Moments later, "SOMA! ARE YOU DONE YET?" the sound of a concerned mother echoed through the corridors.

The dark haired teen, who was done changing replied to the call. He donned a marine blue jacket with a white uniform inside. His uniform also consists of a long blue tracks and jet-black leather shoes. He descended to the living room, concluding his rituals before going to college. Soma had his breakfast and suddenly realized the luggage sitting on one corner of the living room.

"Going somewhere again?" asked the Heterochromic in a straightforward tone.

"Why yes," answered his mother in her ever lovely sweet tone, "We will be going to your father's hometown for a year." Soma emphasized the 'we' in her speech as his mother and his father.

"A year… eh." He said displaying slight unhappiness.

Soma was no stranger to loneliness. His parents mostly leave for a honeymoon vacation or for overseas visits. The dark haired teen, despite not showing it, always felt sad for being left alone. But still, looking at the present now, Soma at least had a… It was at this moment, Soma realized one crucial matter.

SNAP

"Wait mom!" Soma gasped with his face turned as red as an apple, "That means, I… Clare… uh…"

The Hyakuya heiress knew very well what her son meant to say. She had even looked into this matter beforehand. Yula picked up her tore open the shell of a sunflower seed and crunched on the contents.

"I am fully aware son." She began calmly, "But I am very confident that you would not do 'such a thing' while we are away, for example."

SNAP

Soma instantly caught on to what she meant by those words as he suddenly have some censored thoughts. "MOM!" he chocked on to his glass of warm milk. Soma's poker face was shattered flawlessly by her words. His face grew redder than his crimson right eye. His neck shrunk under his shoulders as he tried to distract his mind from those words.

His mother chuckled at the display of embarrassments he was displaying. The woman chuckled and ran a hand to his cheek.

"Listen son, sometimes it's best to pursue after things rather than waiting." She advised. "It's for the best… otherwise…" her tone lowered as she recalled the despairs she had went through when she had lost her husband once.

Soma suddenly recalled a piece of memory he had loathed to remember. The teen hated that memory. He gulped his last drop of milk and tore off to the door. He paused and turned to his mother, "I… I'll think about it…" is all he said before leaving a delighted mother, feeling her words had successfully reached him at one point.

A few minutes later, Soma got onto his crimson-framed motorcycle. He put on his crimson helmet and waited for his housemate. About a while later, Clare arrived before him. As she did, Soma was frozen 'on the spot' at once.

Clare was now wearing the female standard issue uniform of his college. The uniform consisted of a marine blue jacket, which was buttoned to hug Clare's frame, a short white skirt with marine blue trim and a pair of leather black shoes. Clare had them on, but in addition to that, she was also wearing a pair of snow-white stockings, which covered the rest of her legs. Moreover, it fit the uniform perfectly. Her long blonde hair was tied into a tight bun as well. Soma only had one word to comment about her appearance – ASTOUNDING!

At this point, the conversation he had with his mother earlier came back to him. He blocked the thought using his developed mind barriers and faced his childhood friend.

"You reminded me of primary school," he commented with a stoic expression, which here meant, 'you look as beautiful as the first time I met you'.

"Why thank you," she replied understanding what he meant by those words as she got onto his bike. The blonde put on the helmet Soma handed her and they made one trip straight to school.

As they traveled, Clare began to ask questions about the collage. The dark haired teen face palmed mentally in annoyance. He made a brief deduction that it could be possible that her parents were the only ones who went to that school during the registration. But in any case, he answered her questions one by one. Clare began to get the picture of the destination.

A while later, both teens arrived at the collage. Soma parked his bike at the parking lot opposite from the entrance and began his long trip to class.

"Welcome Clare, to Domino Dice Collage," said the dark haired teen as he nodded towards the large area before them.

Clare took off her helmet. Soma could clearly see her astonishments as she laid eyes on her new collage. They entered through the front gates.

"Over here is the main entrance, the garden is as beautiful as one could laid eyes on, you could come down here for a walk instead of going to a park near home," explained the dark haired teen as he and his childhood friend passed through the gardens. Clare took a slight moment to marvel the smell of nature of the park offered… although there was some carbon monoxide in the air. "Then next would be the botany house on the right and the art house on the left." Soma explained as he pointed at the two small buildings on each side. "The botany house is situated here to get good observations with nature while the art class requires peace of mind in order to conduct art lessons" explained the dark haired teen.

_And it makes me wonder… how is it quiet, judging by its geography…_ criticized Soma. True to his words, the entrance was always noisy, especially during the morning and the end of school sessions.

Clare turned to see two buildings on both sides and made mental notes about them.

They passed the two buildings and climbed the stairs. Soma then continued his tour, "This is the Collage's Plaza, where everyone gathers for assemblies. We also held school festivals here all the time." Clare looked at the grand open area before her and she could see some of the students gathered in every corner. They too wore uniforms like both Soma and she herself wore. Some of the male student only wore a white uniform. Clare also noticed one or two students wearing jet black. Soma took notice of this and explained, "The students in black are prefects, anything they see reports to the student council."

"Student council?"

"A group of school vigilantes, they work on student affairs," the dark haired teen explained. "They report any disciplinary actions to the higher ups too."

Clare nodded.

"Anyway, the plaza is like a crossroad. See the ground," Soma gestured to the ground. The semen ground had a large compass like picture, "This one acts as an indicator. Just remember, the North leads to the main campus while the South leads to the main entrance."

"What about east and west?"

"The east is where the student council building is situated." Soma turned to the five-story building in the direction in question. "The west is mostly for leisure. We have a cyber center there. The cyber center is where people could come and go to surf the web as leisure."

"Wait, we're allowed to do that?"

"And do your printed assignments there, yes." Soma nodded at his childhood friend. "Also, the library is located there." Clare nodded as she registered the… four buildings there.

"Wait, what about the other two?" she asked.

"I don't know about those, never been there before." Is all he answered. Clare did not push too much and made a mental note to check out the unknown buildings sooner or later.

The two continued the tour. They climbed another flight of stairs and entered deeper into the area. As they have reached the top, the next sight stunned Clare. The place was like on waters.

"Surprised?" asked Soma as he turned to his stunned friend.

Clare was beyond surprised; in fact, the beauty of the place stunned her.

The area was spacious and had a large stone platform on the center, with some safety grails around the ends. Under the platform was a lake! The crystal clear waters were flowing in a tranquil manner. The area reminded Clare of a fountain since the waters were flowing gently out of the each corners. Soma guided his friend across the platform, indicating that it was solid. They stood there.

"This place is usually the school attraction. It's not so unfamiliar to find duelists duel on this spot too. What do you think?" Soma asked with a little tone of pride.

"I think it's brilliant," answered Clare as she bent her knees to reach and feel the tranquil waters. They were cool and calm. "Are these-"

"Mineral waters, they're drinkable, this place has a strict rule of cleanliness, and anyone who dared to challenge the rules would be pinned down at once. I'd follow the rules if I were you, unless you could cough up a ten million dollar fine that is." Warned the Heterochromic teen.

Clare nodded.

They continued on and finally, they had come to the main building. "Welcome Clare, to the main building." Soma turned to the mansion like building. The building was painted in snow white and was humongous. "This is the main building, where our classes will be held. The building is big so I suggest you always bring along a map, you'll get lost for sure."

"Let me guess, you got lost once did you?" teased Clare narrowing her eyes.

"No," replied Soma bluntly.

"You're lying."

"I'm not and I'm not finished," said the dark haired teen, "I'm not lost once but twenty eight times." That instantly sent Clare laughing. The blond held her stomach and laughed aloud rudely. "Laugh all you want…" he grumbled.

"I'm sorry Soma, it's just too funny." She said.

"We'll see if it is funny, when you are in my shoes," grunted the dark haired teen in annoyance.

They entered the main building. Clare marveled the interior of the place. The campus was very spacious. Many students came bustling around the corridors and some were gathering around the hallways. To her left was a cafeteria while her right was the locker room. Soma then dragged his friend to the principle room. "Since you're a freshman, you ought to fill in with the principle."

"W-Wait, then-" she was cut off as Soma raised his palm.

"We'll talk after class, remember, our class starts at 9.30 am. We'll have an hour recess at noon and our school will end at half past three. Got that?"

Clare nodded in an uncertain manner.

"See you after class."

Soma bowed and left his childhood friend. He climbed the stairs to reach his homeroom class. As soon as he entered his classroom, he went straight to his desk, which is situated on the back most corner of the room, away from any forms of close communications. The back most seat of the class, according to the school, is the least favorite spot to everyone. The seat offered less means of communications and attentions. Moreover, those who sat at the back would hardly catch up in classes.

He sat with his back leaning against the chair and crossed his arms. Soma shut his eyes and meditated until his class began. His meditation was intercepted when someone approached him. Soma opened his eyes to see a man about his age.

The man had long messy jet-black hair. His eyes were completely covered by his messy hair. The teenager looked like a caveman had it not been for these appearances. The man sat in a hunched position and remained motionlessly still. Soma knew his neighbor well, in fact, he sympathized him.

"Morning," he greeted despite knowing the response he would get.

The messy haired man continued to ignore him.

Soma sighed and returned to his meditation…

As homeroom session begun, Soma's homeroom teacher entered. His teacher was an elderly man in glasses. He had long graying black hair and wore a neat black uniform of a businessman. He looked like a butler no matter how people look at it. "Good morning class," he greeted in a confident tone filled with several years of wisdom.

"Good morning Mr. Nimbus," the class greeted back.

Nimbus Nacht, Soma's teacher. He was a very smart person. The elderly man before the class was also known to be a walking library for he had memorized over billions of books. According to Stella's father, Kai Silence, the man once lived in the same inn as he did. On the other hand, he also had an orangey furred cat, which hardly leave his side. Soma could clearly see the said cat skipping along the battlements outside the window from where he is sitting. The cat seem to adore Nimbus a lot as it always hissed at anyone who dared to approach it. Soma had his suspicions about the cat and the cat seem to keep an eye on him for some reasons.

"Ah, glad for you to join us today, Mr. Hyakuya," said the elderly man gesturing at Soma, who gave a slight nod. "You too, Mr. Sanjyu." Soma gave a snort. "Well the pleasantries aside," the teacher then brought out his checklist, "Now before we begin our homeroom, I would like to make some announcements."

The class then began to pay their attentions to the announcement.

"Starting from today, two new students will be transferred into our class, now these two students as some of you know are of course two lovely ladies." The men in the class, saves Soma were now getting more interested as they paid their complete attentions to the announcement. "Now first, I would like to invite Ms. Nyx Nacht to join the class. Ms. Nacht, please join us."

At that revelation, the class began to gossip to each other. Soma simply used his logics to figure out who this person is. Based on what his teacher had told him, the first new student is called Nyx Nacht, and if his teacher is called Nimbus Nacht, that would mean that Nyx is related to the teacher.

But in any case, Soma watched the door slid open. Then a beautiful young lady entered the classroom. The entire class began to jaw drop at the marvelous sight before them, especially the boys. The new student had jet-black long hair like his neighbor. Unlike him, her hair was silky, neat and tidy. Her hair was also swept to the back, which was supported with a black and golden trimmed hair band. She had a pair of beautiful lapis violet eyes as well as the charms of a… succubus.

"Um… it's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted as she bow to the class. The class fell right into her charms.

"Mr. Nimbus, is this person…" One of the female student asked.

"Yes, she is my daughter." That revelation shocked the class. "But in any case, she won't get all the luxuries that I can guarantee you. Nyx, pick a seat." His daughter nodded and went to the back most desks. She sat at the furthest corner away from Soma and the messy haired teenager – Senjyu.

"Ahem, also, please welcome Ms. Ayazama Clare to join us too." THAT startled Soma. He accidentally fell over his seat, gaining some bewildered gazes. The second new student to join the class was none other than Soma's childhood friend. By the time she entered, everyone jaw dropped.

"Ah Soma, you're in this class too!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hello Clare," replied Soma in a bored tone as he got back to his seat. "Nice knowing you." He added sarcastically.

The class began to gossip with one another when the two supposed-to-have-met-in-class teens spoke with each other caresually. Moreover, they could have sworn that they heard Soma making a sarcastic comment. Clare was confused with the class's behavior. Nyx, the new student along with Clare was confused too but she digressed. Soma, on the other hand, showed no emotions and remained in crossed arm position.

Class went on until noon… with some gossips and murmurs. Whatever those comments are, Soma noticed that every gossips that concerned Nyx seemed to have sent the orangey furred cat outside the window hissing.

As soon as the recess bell rang, the class was dismissed for recess. Soma remained seated in meditation stance as he crossed his arms and leaned back to his chair. The person beside him merely sat in his seat. The two had a continuous and famous record of remaining seated in their seats doing completely nothing for the whole day. That record will soon be banished.

"Soma!" called a certain childhood friend. "Come show me the campus."

Soma, feeling slightly irritated and annoyed, he shot his eyes open and gave a narrow stare. "Why?" he replied lazily.

"It's obvious isn't it?" stated Clare in an as a matter of fact tone. "A freshman needs a guide right."

"Aye," added a new voice. Soma and Clare turned to see the other new student – Nyx Nacht, "I might as well need a guide to the entire campus."

"See Soma, would you please show us around?" asked Clare as she clapped her hands together.

"…Tch, just go to the Student Welfare Merchant by the entrance and get yourself a map!" growled the lazy teen. "Sure, whatever!" he added indignantly.

Soma had a very weird attitude of saying one thing at first then another at the same time. The dark haired boy may be reluctant at first but he will suddenly changed his mind at once after voicing his reluctance.

"Oh, thank you Mr…"

"Someone," replied Soma spitefully at the raven-haired freshman as he left his desk.

"What is his problem?" she criticized, feeling slightly annoyed and irritated.

"Please don't mind him, he's like that all the time." Defended Clare as she tailed the annoyed Soma. "By the way, he's Hyakuya Soma, a childhood friend of mine. I am Ayazama Clare, just call me Clare."

"Please to meet you, call me Nyx," she bowed politely as she introduced herself. The jet-black haired 'succubus' followed her new friend with the tour.

The two freshmen got a guide through the campus. Clare and Nyx insisted on getting to the cafeteria to get some snacks after they are done with the tour. Soma simply grunted for having needed to babysit them. Soma could have sworn that the two people are getting on his nerves. But knowing what was good for his 'well-being', he simply remained stoic. As soon as the tour ended, the group arrived at the cafeteria.

"My, what a school!" complimented the blonde.

"Indeed, my father said that this school was one of the best among the best," added Nyx as she took a bite from her bread.

At this point, Soma got the feeling that the two girls had completely forgotten about their tour guide. And he was right…

"So Nyx, how old are you exactly?" asked Clare curiously, much to Soma's discomforts as the conversation he and his mother had suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, I may not look like it, but I can assure you I have lived longer than the two of you, or anyone, who looked around my age." She admitted raising the blonde curiosity.

"That would be…"

"Don't ask, you won't believe me if I tell you." Said Nyx teasingly.

Soma had somehow managed to sneak away from under the two girls noses. He silently glided through the labyrinth of students and made his way to the campus square. He gave a growl like sigh and stood on one corner with his arms crossed. "Women…" he sighed.

"Women what?" called a new voice behind Soma. Soma suddenly felt a pair of hands covering his eyes. The Heterochromic then heard a very familiar voice he recognize as…

"Stella."

The hands opened up. Soma hardly gave any reaction and slowly turned to the source of the voice maliciously. As he did, the face of a certain white-haired woman who was a Heterochromic came into view – Stella Silence. "S-O-M-A!"

Slightly intimidated, Soma kept the stoic face and turned away. "What do you want Prez?"

Stella Silence was Soma's class president as well as the executive chairman of the student council. She was one of the few people in school who got as close as to talk with him like a friend. Stella was also the daughter of a certain card shop owner.

"Aw come on! You just have to loosen up a little!" she said smacking the back of the Heterochromic teen hardly. "Also, who are the two gal's you were with?"

"Who knows, probably some dumb stupid gals who were desperately wante-" at this point, Soma stopped dead. _Uh-oh_, he gasped mentally as he realized what he had just said.

"What's wrong?" asked the snow-white haired teen bewilderedly.

Soma gulped aloud and slowly turned to his left. The sight of a smiling blonde girl came in sight. He turned away and returned to his left to check on the girl in question. The girl was closer… again; he turned away and turned left again.

…

Her smiling face was completely in his sights. "Dumb stupid gal?" she asked with a sweet tone. Soma turned to his front. He drew in his breath…

SNAP

Soma shrieked aloud. The entire college grounds heard his scream.

As soon as after-lunch break class began, whispers and murmurs began to go around in the class. All the gossips were directed at Soma. The class was completely anxious about Soma's present condition. Earlier, before recess, Soma was completely fine. But now, Soma had two jet-black eyes, which made him looked completely like a panda, much to the class's amusement.

Soma glared daggers at the blonde sitting before him for it was the blonde's fault he ended up like this. Soma shrugged the thought aside and carried on with his class. As he did, something unexpected happened. His neighboring classmate – Sanjyu suddenly passed a note to him. Soma eyed him suspiciously and took the note:

_Meet me at the Central Park after class._

_Central Park…_ thought Soma with a narrowed glare.

As soon as class ends, the class began to pack up and head home for the day. Soma, on the other hand, packed up his bags and called Clare.

"C'mon, we're leaving," he commanded.

Clare followed him. "Coming!"

The two friends followed the long journey through the yards. As they did, the two friends stumbled upon a gang. The gang consisted of five senior students. All five of them were well built and large. Soma loathed this gang, especially their leader, who seem absent at the moment. Soma gave a sinister glare at the gang before walking pass them. Clare followed from behind care freely.

"HEY YOU!" roared one of the members.

Soma simply ignored them, but Clare stopped by and turned to them, giving a bewildered glance.

"HEY YOU! I SAID STOP!"

Soma simply walked away, dragging his childhood friend away. She yelped in surprise at that sudden move.

The dark haired teen's actions began to get on to their nerves. They gave chase. Soma merely walked on, ignoring the gang. He simply avoided any sort of insults they threw at him. Until suddenly, he stopped when he heard them calling him 'chicken hearted loser'. They got in front of the two.

"So you finally stop!" one of them said in triumph.

Clare was getting worried when she was currently encountering a gang of bullies. She was hoping that something like this would not happen, especially during her first day at her new collage. She looked over to Soma, who seemed to be unfazed. Her childhood friend merely gave a sigh and replied to the gang, "Because the lights are red…"

The gang instantly jaw-dropped and turned around. They then realized that they were standing in a middle of a road and the drivers are viciously horning at them to get out of their way. Soma sighed at the gang's idiocy as they panicked and scrambled towards the other side of the road. The gang of bullies panted as soon as they were safe. Soon, they glared daggers at the Heterochromic teen and the freshman.

"You're going to pay for that!" one of the gang member roared.

"Sure, that is if you could cross the road to get it," taunted the teen as he threw a hand on Clare's wrist, much to her surprise. "Catch us if you can! Clare move!"

Soma wheeled around and dragged his childhood friend away from the scene. Clare yelped as she got pulled away. Soma tore through the area and made a small detour to the parking lot, where he parked his bike. As soon as he got to his bike, he put on his helmet with break neck speed and motioned Clare to get on quickly. Soma started his bike and immediately left the scene.

Moments later, the two friends arrived at the Central Park. Soma took off his helmet and head straight into the park, leaving a curious Clare on the bike.

Clare got off and stared dumb folded at her friend. "Why are we here?" she asked with some slight confusion. "Soma, what's going on?"

Soma merely nodded to one direction answering Clare's question. Clare turned to the direction Soma had nodded to. Before her stood the silent messy haired classmate – Sanjyu.

"Um… if I am not mistaken, you must be Sanjyu-san, yes?" asked the blonde humbly.

The teen gave no response.

"Don't bother Clare, talking with this guy's like talking to a wall," commented the dark haired teen.

"Is it like 'playing a harp to a cow'," questioned the half Japanese blonde as she made a Eastern Idiom reference.

"Close to it…" replied Soma having some decent knowledge about these types of idioms. "In any case, why do you call me out here for?" asked the dark haired teen straightly.

The messy haired teen slowly raised his arms and in one smooth motion, swept his hair over, revealing a… mask? The mask was made of wood. The 'eyes' were round shaped red lenses with some steel rims. The mouth level of the mask had two characters, written with ink and in traditional Japanese kanji – Three, Zero, in other words, San, Zero, or better yet, Sanjyu, thirty, the wearer's own name.

"Kekekeke…" the messy haired teen made a sound that sounded like wood colliding with each other, "Duel, kekekeke."

Deadpanned, Soma glared the masked teen with annoyance. He could not believe that he came all the way out here just for a duel. Soma had anticipated that it would be some very important businesses, but turns out that it was only a challenge. The Heterochromic teen gave out a heavy and lazy sigh. He shook his head and nudged Clare to leave. That was his intention at first, until…

Soma suddenly felt a spike of negative energy being dispelled. The teen turned his head frantically to locate the source of this negative energy.

_A negative energy? _Soma began as he entered his mindscape of logics, _Let's see… first of all, let's begin with the simple concepts of 5Ws and 1H – What, Who, When, Where, Why and How. _Soma ran a finger to the side of his forehead, ignoring the environmental distractions.

_First of all, WHAT is this negative energy… if I am correct, this negative energy is… negative emotions! _He assumed. _From what I gathered negative emotions such as hate could release an aura so strong that it could turn into a very powerful weapon… I had only picked it up until of recent. That is WHEN I entered this park. Now WHERE it came from? Around the park, that is the only logical possibility. But the question is… wait…_

Soma turned around and observed the park. At this point he realized and gained his answered.

_There are only three people in the park, so it could only be Sanjyu! _He assumed as he gave a glare at his classmate. _Now what remains is WHY is he releasing this kind of negative ener… could it be… I knew it, there could be only one reason!_

Soma stood forward and pointed straight at his classmate. With a stern voice, he growled, "You hold one of the Numbers do you?" Soma accused.

This revelation instantly surprised Clare. "What! A Numbers!" Clare gasped as she turned to the messy haired teen dumb folded.

The masked teen merely made the annoying sound again. This time, it sounded as if he is laughing. "Yes… right here in my hands is one of the formidable Numbers!" The teen made some crackling sound again before pulling out a square device. "I heard from your little friend that you happened to have one! So I thought-"

"-why not have one more?" finished Soma logically as he concludes his logics. _That's WHY… he wanted more power… this emotion is greed. Now one more thing… HOW did he get his hands on a Numbers? Heh, only one way to find out!_

"Fine then," Soma declared, "We'll have an ante-rule duel, if you win, you can have my Numbers," he pulled out a black card with the portrait of a white and gold armored warrior. "If you lose, vice versa!"

"Terms accepted," the teen crackled as the square device suddenly opened up, revealing a wooden painted Duel Disk. "D-Gazer, SET!" the masked teen ran a finger to the red lenses of his wooden mask.

Soma merely head to his bike. He simply pushed some buttons and the bike responded as it automatically rode itself towards Sanjyu. The bike came to a halt before him and set itself up as the 'AI' of the bike announced, "DUEL MODE, SET! ENGAGING DUEL FIELD SYSTEM, OK!" The screen then transformed into a handy Duel Disk. A slot opened up. The AI then quoted, "INSERT DECK!"

Soma shoved opened up his deck holster and shoved his deck into the slot.

"REGISTRATION OK!" it said as it read the deck and shuffled it.

Soma then turned to his opponent, "I did not have my Duel Disk with me, so this will have to do for now." He said stoically as he fought the urge to say, 'Are you jealous of my cool duel disk?'

The bike was actually a gift from his father. It was a custom made bike that contained many functions a duelist who was also a racer wanted. One of the many functions of the custom made bike is that it contained a Duel Disk system, which is what Soma is using now. The bike also contained a GPS system, a remote duel field set-up system, a storage compartment and an autopilot system.

Clare marveled at how amazing the bike was while Sanjyu only crackled.

"Now begin!"

"**DUEL!" **The two teens declared.

Soma – 8000

Sanjyu – 8000

"Computer," Soma called out, "Activate Randomizer!"

"ENGAGED!" the screen of the bike displayed out a pie chart like image. An arrow on the center began to spin. Eventually, the arrow stopped at the portion that spelled Sanjyu's name.

"You have the vantage," declared Soma.

"Kekekeke, good, DRAW!" the messy haired teen pulled out his card. He revealed the card in his hand and began, "From my hand I summon **Karakuri Muso – Haipa **(Level 4/Earth/Machine/Effect/2100/1100) in attack mode!" a wooden made android appeared. The android looked like a fat spearman and stood in a stance pointing its trident like spear at Soma.

"Karakuri… Haipa… Eight One Eight…" Soma then gained some faint ideas about HOW Sanjyu's mind is working.

"I now activate **Karakuri Cash Cache**!" With the card in play, a large mechanical warehouse appeared behind the masked teen. "With this card, I select 1 'Karakuri' monster I control and change it's battle position. Then I am able to add 1 Level 4 or lower 'Karakuri' monster from my deck to my hand." As the masked teen said it, a card eject from his deck. He pulled the card out and revealed it to his opponent, "I add **Karakuri Merchant – Inashichi.**"

_One Seven Seven… _thought Soma thoroughly. _So… all Karakuri monsters comes with three numbers… the third number is equals to the multiplication of the first and second number eh… Come to think of it… this guy really liked numbers does he? After all, the 'Karakuri's seem to have numbers in them…_

"I set two cards and end my turn."

_Two? _Thought Soma stoically. Soma then remembered on of his mother's lessons. Setting two facedown cards has the possibilities of protecting your reversal card from being destroyed. Soma took full note of the situations before conducting his turn.

"Alright… draw." Soma pulled his next card and revealed it. He then ran through the card in his hand. "I activate **Reinforcement of Army**," a green-framed card that has the portrait of an army charging appeared to the field. "With this card, I can now add a level 4 or lower Warrior type monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Level Warrior **from my deck to my hand." A card ejected from his deck to his hand. Soma pulled it and revealed the card to his opponent. "Now with that done, from my hand I summon **Twin-Sword Marauder** (Level 4/Dark/Warrior/Effect/1600/1000). A veiled warrior with shoulder guards and sword arms appeared to the field. "Go on, attack!" The warrior acknowledged the command and darted forward to the spearman like wooden android. "At this point, Twin-Sword Marauder's effect activates! When this card battles with a defense position monster, it inflicts piercing damage to my opponent!"

The warrior pulled on of his bladed arms back and thrust forth at full strength. This instantly broke through the wooden android's defense (100).

Soma – 8000

Sanjyu – 7500

"At this point, Twin-Sword Marauder's effect activates, when this card attacks a defense position monster, this card can attack once more! GO!" Right on cue, the warrior repeated its attack with its other arm. The blades swung past Sanjyu in a mock slash.

Soma – 8000

Sanjyu – 5900

Clare, who stayed in one corner as an audience, watched in amazement at how is Soma doing so far. She could not believe that Soma is actually winning. She cheered him.

Slightly flattered, Soma continued his turn, "I set a face-down and end my turn." He gave a mental sigh and commented mentally, _So far so good… but I doubt that this duel would be this easy. In any case, let's see what else he has in store… especially his Numbers._

"Kekekeke… good. Very good." The masked teen simply sneered as he pulled his next card. "Now that all is needed, I shall begin my assault!" that comment easily snapped Soma onto his guard. "I shall begin with this! From my hand, I summon **Karakuri Komachi – Ninishi **(Level 3/Earth/Machine/Tuner/0/1900)!" this time, a female version of those wooden android appeared. It had a hairstyle like those Japanese Geishas and wore a green kimono with pinks gear pattern and the traditional Japanese kanji for Two Two Four.

_Tuner monster! I got a bad feeling about this…_ thought Soma as he glared the android as it played around like a little girl. _Or maybe not…_

"Ninishi's effect activate, when this card is on the field, once per turn, I can normal summon a Karakuri monster in addition to my Normal Summon or Set." Explained the masked teen. "Now that I have summoned her, I can summon another Karakuri monster to the field. I summon **Karakuri** **Bushi – Muzanichiha** (Level 4/Earth/Machine/Effect/1800/600)!" A samurai like wooden android appeared. It drew its blade and stood in a samurai stance prepared for battle. Soma could read Six Three Eighteen on the wooden barrels of the android's right arm. On the other hand, he took back his opinion about that feminine machine.

_Maybe I should._

"With these monsters, I now commence Synchro Summon! Level 3 Tuner monster Karakuri Ninishi and Level 4 Karakuri Muzanichiha tuning!" The geisha like android moved forward with a dance and released three green halo hoops from the three green lenses on its face. The samurai went through the circles and turned into a green jet of light. As the light died down, a gigantic android in a heavily reinforced armor appeared to the field. The android resembled a Japanese general and it held a red war fan in its right hand.

"Meet **Karakuri Shogun – Burei **(Level 7/Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/2600/1900)!" Declared the masked teen.

_Synchro Summon… talk about fighting mom again… _grunted Soma mentally.

"Burei's effect, activate! When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can search my deck and special summon a Karakuri monster to the field!" at that declaration, Soma tensed up as he had got the major play style of the deck. The deck focuses on swarming the opponent with strong monsters in one turn, just like his mother's deck. But in this case, if he is not mistaken, swarming the opponent with strong synchro monsters. "With Burei's effect, I special summon **Karakuri Komachi – Ninishi** (Level 3/Earth/Machine/Tuner/0/1900) in defense position!" the same female like wooden android appeared to the field.

"Tch, de javu." He grunted with a stoic expression.

"Now go! I summon, **Karakuri** **Ninja – Kuiku **(Level 4/Earth/Machine/Effect/1700/1500)!" A large cloud of smog suddenly puffed out from the ground. As the smoke cleared, a ninja like wooden android holding a steel dagger in each hand appeared. "Now go forth my monsters! Kuiku, attack!" the masked figure crackled annoyingly as he gave the command. The ninja like android disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind the marauder on Soma's field. It backstabbed the marauder (1600). The marauder instantly shattered.

Soma – 7900

Sanjyu – 5900

"Now, Kuiku's effect activates! When this card successfully destroys a monster in battle, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Karakuri monster from my graveyard to the field! However, that monster will be placed in defense position!" As on cue, one of the monster card in his graveyard slot ejected. "Now with this effect, I special summon **Karakuri Komachi – Ninishi **(Level 3/Earth/Machine/Tuner/0/1900) in defense position!" The ever-familiar feminine android returned to the field.

_This is starting to get very ugly!_ Grunted the dark haired teen mentally.

"Now that your field is empty, go forth! Karakuri Shogun – Burei! Burei Bonba!" The Japanese general like android charged forth and swept its war fan at Soma. As the war fan passed through him like a hologram, Soma's Life Points fell.

Soma – 5300

Sanjyu – 5900

"Wait up, I'm not finished!" announced the masked teen, "I activate my face-down trap, **Urgent Tuning**! This card allows me to Synchro Summon during my battle phase!" This instantly sent Soma cursing mentally. "I tune my second Level 3 Ninishi (The one whose effect is used during the turn) and Level 4 Kuiku! To bring forth my second **Karakuri** **Shogun – Burei **(Level 7/Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/2600/1900)!" A second familiar wooden android appeared. "Now you know what does this means? Burei's effect activates! This card allows me to special summon a Karakuri monster from my deck! Come forth **Karakuri Ninja – Kuiki **(Level 4/Earth/Machine/Effect/1700/1500)!" A familiar smoke puffed out of the ground and revealed another ninja like wooden android.

"Shoot," growled Soma passively.

"You'll shoot right after this! Karakuri Shogun – Burei, go forth! Burei Bonba!" The second general like android swung its war fan at Soma.

Soma – 2700

Sanjyu – 5900

"Oh no, Soma!" Clared gasped as she witnessed the sudden reversal.

"Go forth, Karakuri Ninja – Kuiku! Direct attack!" the masked teen crackled. The ninja like android moved in a zigzagging pattern before making a charge at Soma. The dark haired teen at this point activated his facedown card.

"Activation, **Ultimate Offering**! I can only activate this card during my Main Phase or my opponent's Battle Phase! With this card, I can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon or Set 1 extra monster!" Soma explained. "With this card's effect, I pay 500 Life Points-"

Soma – 2200

Sanjyu – 5900

"And set one monster!" Soma set a card on to his field.

"More defense for you, and more monster for me! Kuiku!" the ninja leapt into the air and darted straight at the face down monster. As the ninja was about five or four feet away, the face down flipped, revealing a wall of feathers (1900). The feathers deflected the ninja. "WHAT?" the once crackling masked teen was shocked to see the monster in defensive.

Soma – 2200

Sanjyu - 5700

The monster revealed itself to be a curly blonde man in blue attires. "**Honest **(Level 4/Light/Fairy/Effect/1100/1900), with his defense, I doubt you won't say otherwise." Remarked the dark haired teen as he let out a sigh of relief mentally. _Thanks Clare, you saved me…_ he thought mentally as he recalled the events in which she gave him some of her spare cards last night.

"Lucky you indeed, but let's see how lucky you could be, after this." The masked teen then crackled and come up with another strategy, "With Ninishi's effect, I summon another Karakuri monster in addition to my normal summon. I summon **Karakuri Merchant – Inashichi **(Level 2/Earth/Machine/Effect/500/1500)!" An android with a straw hat appeared. It raised a pole, carrying a rectangular basket on each end, over its shoulders. The lid on the basket had the kanji for – One Seven Seven. No matter how Soma looked at the 'One' on the basket, he couldn't help but to notice the pun and the altered character.

In any case…

"Inashichi's effect activates! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can add one Karakuri card from my deck to my hand." As he had said so, a card ejected from his deck. He pulled the card out and revealed it to Soma, "I add **Karakuri Strategist – Nishipachi**." He declared. "But too bad for me, I cannot normal summon anymore. So, instead, I will use Burei's effect. With their effect, I can change the position of a monster on the field. So I change Karakuri Komachi – Ninishi's position to attack position." He declared and the geisha like android began its dance. "I end my turn just like this!" declared the masked teen.

"So, you want to confuse me so that you can cloud my judgments? Because if you are… it's working." Soma admitted as he could hardly take his eyes away from the happily dancing geisha android.

"Kekeke, great to know!"

""For you maybe," Soma pulled his next card. He revealed his card and turned to the others three cards in his hand. He then read every card description in his hand carefully, in case he made a brutal mistake, after all, he is now cornered. As he read on, he suddenly saw a miracle. The card he drew was known as **Asura Priest**. The only problem is, Asura Priest doesn't have enough attack points (1700). "Darn."

"What's wrong? Kekekeke. Are you giving up?" taunted the masked figure.

_Arrogant aren't you_, growled the dark haired teen mentally. _Tch, in any case, how am I going to raise Asura Priest's attack points? Right now I only Honest on my field and Ultimate Offering in play… in my hands… __**Level Warrior, Emergency Provisions**__ and __**Raigeki Break**__… It's not enough! _

How naïve is this boy? His chance of victory is just before him, yet he still cannot see it.

Soma jumped slightly as he heard those words echoing into his ears. The voice was slightly masculine and had a cool tone to it. It couldn't have been Clare speaking and neither could it be Sanjyu. He wheeled around to find the source of the sound. His opponent and childhood friend watched him bewildered.

"Soma, what's wrong?" asked the blonde.

"Did you hear something?" asked the Heterochromic teen gaining a series of shakes from Clare.

Hm? So he could hear me…

Soma looked around again. He shook his head assuming that it was only a trick of being pressured. The teen inhaled a deep breath, refreshing his thoughts. However…

Use Honest's effect!

"Ugh… again." He grunted. But took those words into account. _Honest's effect…_ He read the card description. As he did, he was astonished and gave a faint smirk. _I see, so that's how I do it! Thanks, whoever you are!_

"Alright then, I use Honest's effect. During the Main Phase, I can return this card back to my hand!" Soma explained as the winged man vanished. Soma retrieved the card and continued. Now from my hand, I summon **Asura Priest **(Level 4/Light/Fairy/Spirit/1700/1200)!" As Soma declared, a four faced bronze and grey skinned idol appeared. The idol had eight hands total and all of them were making praying gestures.

"Spirit monster? That is new." Said Clare as she witnessed the monster.

"Asura Priest, battle! Attack Karakuri Shogun – Burei, Shuuen no Tenken (Dagger of Demise)!" Soma declared as the idol darted forth.

"Kekekeke! Are you nuts? Burei's attack points are 2600 while yours are 900 points less (1700), how are you going to destroy Burei? Burei return fire!" the masked figure commanded. The general like android raised its war fan and prepared itself for battle. As the two monsters were inches away, Soma immediately went for his plan.

"I activate the effect of **Honest**!" Soma declared as he picked out the card and revealed it to his opponent. "During battle calculations only, I can activate this effect: When a Light attribute monster I control attacks or is attacked, I can discard this card from my hand and that monster gain attack points equals to the monster it battles!" That description shocked his opponent.

The idol suddenly grew a pair of wings and its attack points sky rocketed (**4300**).

"4300!" the masked figure roared.

"Carry on, Asura! Shin Shuuen no Tenken (True Daggers of Demise!) " Soma declared as the idol carried on with its attack. It struck two of its arms holding the android in place. Then, three pairs of its arms locked into combat with the android as it sent waves of pummels at the general. The wooden frame began to cave in. The frame then looked battered and eventually, the android fell and detonated.

Soma – 2200

Sanjyu -4000

"I'm not done yet!" announced Soma, "Asura, carry on!" Soma declared as it turned its attention at another Shogun. The idol lunged in and carried out another barrage of punches at the second android. The android detonated like it's previous one.

Soma – 2200

Sanjyu – 2300

"What happened? How could that monster attack again?" gasped the masked teen.

"Simple, Asura Priest simply had the effect of attack a monster each." Explained Soma briefly. "In other words, Asura had the ability to attack every monster on my opponent's side of the field."

"TCH!"

"Seems like you had made a mistake on setting Ninishi in attack position instead of Inashichi. Therefore, the duel is mine!" said Soma as he gave the command, "Go forth, Asura. Finish!" Soma declared as the idol darted forward and shot an uppercut at the merchant like android. At this point, the merchant threw its pole at the idol. As it did, the idol crushed the object and carried on its attack on the merchant, which some how changed its position (1500).

As the merchant was destroyed with another uppercut, Sanjyu's Life Points were left unscratched.

"What happened?" Soma asked as he kept the stoic face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kekekeke! You see classmate, the Karakuri archetypes have the ability to change their battle positions when they are attacked. Well most of them do." Added Sanjyu as he ran a hand to his mask. "Kekekeke," his mask crackled with amusement, "I am glad my monsters are in attack mode, other wise I couldn't show my Numbers."

NUMBERS!

The voice that Soma heard earlier echoed again. But this time, its tone contained shock. Soma wheeled around to search for the source. To his irony, the source was not in visible sight. Soma relinquished the thought and carried on with his assault.

"Asura, carry on!" The idol turned to the last monster and sent a straight punch at the geisha android, which had stopped all its dances (1900). The android exploded and Soma proceeded. "I set two face down cards and end my turn. However, during my end phase, Asura returns to my hands." As Soma retrieved the card, he then sighed mentally as he felt like he had won the power struggle. Clare on the other hand was relieved but felt slightly disappointed when her friend was close to winning.

"Good." The masked figure pulled out his next card and crackled again. "Good. Very good!"

"What's good?"

"This good. I summon **Karakuri Komachi – Ninishi **(Level 3/Earth/Machine/Tuner/0/1900)." Much to Soma's annoyance, the third and final geisha android appeared to the field.

"You really had a geisha fetish do you…" growled Soma as he stared his opponent with narrowed eyes. "Even go as far as to having a fetish on an android." Stated the dark haired teen.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, kekekeke!" the masked teen crackled and continued, "Now, in case you don't remember what Ninishi's effect is, let me remind you. I can summon or set another Karakuri monster prior to my first summon. So with her effect, I summon **Karakuri Strategist – Nishipachi **(Level 3/Earth/Machine/Tuner/500/1600)!" As the card was set in play, an android in long sleeved hakama entered the field. It then sat down and laid the roll of paper in its hand open (1600). "Nishipachi's effect enables me to change the position of a monster on the field when this card is summoned or special summoned. I set this card in defense mode."

"Wait, I'm not done!" declared the masked teen, "Here activate **Karakuri Trick House**!" the one and only face down on his field triggered and flipped, "You see, when a Karakuri monster's battle position is changed, I can activate this card. This card allows me to destroy a card on the field! Like that right most face down card." He pointed at the face down card on Soma's left, revealing a trap card that contained the portrait of a finger pointing at a goblin like creature. The creature was zapped by lightning, which came from the finger.

"Activate quick spell card!" Soma said indignantly, "I activate **Emergency Provisions**! With this card, I recover 1000 Life Points for every spell or trap card I release. I release **Raigeki Break **and **Ultimate Offering**!" Soma declared. The two cards on Soma's field vaporized into gold dusts and were absorbed into his Compact Duel Disk Bike. "I had sacrificed 2 cards, that means I recover 2000 points."

Soma – 4200

Sanjyu – 2300

WHAT! WHY DO YOU DO IT! WITH ULTIMATE OFFERING, YOU COULD AT LEAST GAIN ANOTHER SUMMON!

Soma heard the surprised rant of the voice again. He simply stare his opponent and replied indirectly, "I got a feeling that you are about to bring out your Numbers. If I'm not mistaken, that Number… has an attack points ranged between the 2000s and 3000s."

"Your point is?"

"My point is, if I sacrifice only one card, I gain 1000 Life Points, making my Life Points 3200. I would be lucky if that card has less than 2600 attack points. But somehow, my gut instincts told me that that Numbers you have in your hands… have more than 2600 attack points…" assumed Soma as he focused on his instincts. "I'm not much of an oracle or a duelist. But I could tell for sure."

"Then you are correct." Said the masked teen, much to the surprise of Clare. "Had you not sacrifice Ultimate offering, that card would become a waste of space. Because I will show you my Numbers!" He then reorganized the field. As he did, the two monsters began to turn into wisps of light. "With these 2 monsters, I construct the overlay network for an **Xyz Summon**!" as the two wisps of light entered a portal, which appeared out of the ground, the masked teen brought out a card from his extra deck and roared, "**Xyz Summon**! Come forth **No. 30 Acid Golem of Destruction **(Rank 3/Water/Rock/Xyz/Effect/3000/3000)!"

"Xyz Summon!" gasped Clare as she witnessed the monster's appearance.

At first, a cluster of beautiful violet and magenta crystals raised itself out of the portal. At first, Soma was dumb folded when he saw the 'intimidating' monster. As a moment passed, the crystals let out a glint of light like a flash bomb. Soma shielded his eyes and to his horror, a putrid smell began to emit out of the air. The air was thick with irritant smog. The dark haired teen then looked at the severely deformed golem before him. The golem's body was releasing a heavy putrid smell of acid. It had a corroding right torso, as its rib cage was visible. On its right shin was a Number – 30.

"3000. I knew it." Said Soma in an as a matter of fact tone, resuming his stoic expression.

"Good, glad you catch on." Said the masked teen, "Now go on! Acid Golem of Destruction, attack!" The golem's viciously gritted teeth opened up to pour a stream of purplish irritant. Soma stared straight at the wave as it passed through him like he had expected.

Soma – 1200

Sanjyu – 2300

"Tch!" the masked teen grunted. Soma then realized the negative energy increasing. Sanjyu's emotions were starting to grow more malicious. This feeling was almost like… the desire to destroy. Soma instantly snapped himself out of this alluring emotion. Even though, he was not the person controlling the monster, he could feel its alluring power and suddenly gained the desires to destroy. "Kekekeke…. KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" the masked figure suddenly crackled insanely. "Destroy… Destroy… DesTROY DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Sanjyu snapped.

"W-What happened to him?" Clare gasped as she fell to her back, watching the sudden change of her classmate.

"So this is what a Number can do to a person…" assumed Soma, "What have I gotten myself into?" he sighed stoically.

Seems like you have gotten yourself into the worst possibilities. Said the unknown voice again. Soma gave another sigh and roared.

"Come out at once! It's rude to talk about people behind their back!" he demanded.

At first, there was a silence. Then an inhuman figure began to descend before him. Soma was slightly startled by the being's entrance, but remain unfazed. He then analyzed the unknown figure before him. The figure was entirely spiritual since Soma could see through his transparent pale turquoise body. He has a gravity defying hairstyle as well as a pair of Heterochromic eyes. His right eye was metallic silver, like Soma's, but his left eye was topaz gold.

_Is he a duel spirit? Because if he is, I won't be too surprise._ Thought Soma as he fixed his eyes on the spiritual being.

"Who are you?" asked Soma as he continued to glare the being.

The spiritual being lowered his gaze at Soma. He paused for a minute to observe the Heterochromic teen before continuing. I am Astral. I come from the Planet Astral.

_Who is he? The king of the Planet Astral?_ Thought Soma sarcastically. Basically, since his name is called Astral and came from a Planet called Planet Astral, then he thought perhaps he was the king of that planet… its logic after all. _Then again… he's not wearing anything…_ he added. _In any case…_

"Astral, you say." He began, "Whoever or whatever you are, I thank you for your help earlier. But now, I need your help again. Especially with his condition like this." Soma said, nodding at his opponent.

I'd still help you even if you don't ask. Seems like you're the person I am searching for after all.

"What?" asked Soma as he turned to the spiritual being named Astral. "Searching for me…" at this point, Soma realized who this spiritual being is. The being was sent by the mysterious voice in that mysterious realm to help guide him. "Well, if you are 'that' person, then I suppose I would need your help." He quoted with some reluctance in his tone. "Alright… mind teaching me? Especially that **Xyz Summon**."

Astral looked at the teen emotionlessly and answered, Fine then…

Soma listened to every thing Astral had to say. Apparently, it turned out that Xyz Summon required 2 or more monsters with the same level present on the field. Soma then checked the black framed card and read its description. The card requires 2 Level 4 monsters. He was relieved to find this information as he already had all the materials needed to summon it.

So you too bear a Number.

"Yes, that stone tablet borrowed me this card." Explained the dark haired teen. "In any case, carrying on!" Soma declared as he drew his next card and revealed it. **Beckoning Light**. The teen closed his eyes and prayed for the best.

Special Summon **Level Warrior**.

"Alright… I special summon **Level Warrior** (Level 3/Light/Warrior/Effect/300/600)." Soma did as he was told and brought out the card he added during his first turn. A hero like warrior appeared to the field. The stars on his body glowed as it was summoned, "When I control no monsters while my opponent do, I can special summon this card from my hands to the field as a Level 4 monster!" Soma continued, "Next, I summon **Asura Priest **(Level 4/Light/Fairy/Spirit/1700/1200)!" The same multi handed idol reappeared to the field.

"Alright, now to do the obvious! With these 2 monsters, I construct the overlay network to perform an **Xyz Summon**!" Soma declared as he tried to mimic his opponent's summoning chant. As the two wisps entered the portal, a glint of metal like object surfaced. The object opened up and began to transform into a knight in bright white and gold armor. "**No. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope **(Rank 4/Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/2500/2000)!"

"Wow, a knight in shiny armor!" gasped Clare as she marveled the Xyz monster on Soma's field.

_Knight in shiny armor again?_ Groaned Soma as he rolled his eyes away. "Not much I could do, I end my turn by placing one card face down, turn end!" he declared.

The masked teen stood there crackling crazily as he saw his opportunity. But first he proceeded with the usual. "I draw and at this point, the effect of Acid Golem comes in! Once during my standby phase, I must send one Overlay Unit to the graveyard." As he did this, the golem began consuming one of the wisps that circled it. "Either I do this, or take 2000 points of damage!" he added, much to Soma's interests. "Now, go forth and attack! Acid Golem of Destruction! Acid Sludge!"

The golem did as it was commanded. It held in its breath and poured out a stream of acid at the knight.

Soma! Use Hope's effect now! Send one Overlay Unit to the Graveyard.

"What!" Soma gasped as he glanced the spiritual being and then to Hope. "If you say so then, I use Hope's effect. I send one Overlay Unit to the Graveyard!" As one of the wisps was consumed into the ruby like crystal on the knight's armor, the wings of the knight began to split into multiple gold fragments. The wings then formed itself again as a shield. The stream of acid was deflected at once, leaving the knight unscathed.

"TCH! DARN IT! DARN IT ALL!"

"I'll take it that you have end your turn." Said Soma as he conducted his draw. He revealed the card and narrowed his eyes. The trap card contained the portrait of a horned beast with sharp teeth holding an iron-spiked club. Behind the beast was another similar one. Both beasts released a similar aura.

Soma, you know what to do.

Soma closed his eyes and nodded before continuing, "I activate the effect of **Beckoning Light**. With this card, I discard all the cards in my hands to the graveyard and bring back as many Light attribute monsters I have in my graveyard. With this effect, I return **Honest **to my hand."

The maddened teen ceased to a halt as he realized what this all meant. He shook his head savagely and shrieked.

"It's the end now… Aspiring Emperor Hope! GO! Hope Sword Slash!" Soma commanded. The knight hurled its sword to the air and flew forward to conduct the attack (2500). That attack came to a pause when Soma played the effect of **Honest**. With Honest's effect, the knight gained the golem's attack points (3000). Thus, with one slash, the golem was cut in half.

The golem's opened body caused some of the acids within its body to ooze out continuously. The acid eventually falls onto the masked teen. If it would be a psychic duel… the outcome would have been unforgettable…

Soma – 1200 WIN

Sanjyu – 0 LOSE

Soma gave a sigh in relief. He quickly walked up to the masked teen and quickly snatched the card away before the teen recovered from the shock of the duel. As he did, the masked teen snapped back to reality and turned to Soma.

"…S-S-Soma… what? What happened?" he asked as he ran a hand to his masked forehead. "W-Why am I here?"

"You… don't remember?" asked the dark haired teen as he lowered his gaze at the masked teen.

"No… I… last I remember is… I was in class… then out to the restroom… then…"

"Look Sanjyu, you can tell me next time, get some rest, you looked tired." Advised the teen sounding mildly concerned. "Can you walk?"

The masked teen nodded faintly and turned. "I-I-I'll… se-see you at school…"

Soma watched as the teen disappeared at a turning. As he gave a slightly relieved sigh, he was suddenly weighted down when a pair of arms grabbed onto him.

"Soma! You won!" his blonde childhood friend cheered.

"Clare," he called with a slight smirk on his face. "Sorry to have made a detour…" he said as he broke his friend's embrace.

"It's ok, at least I get to see something cool!" she admitted. "You were awesome!"

"I wasn't. But he is the one's awesome." Stated the dark haired teen as he pointed at Astral who had his arms crossed as he glided in front of the teen. Clare gave confused stare at her friend when she looked at where he was pointing. Apparently, she could not see the being before her.

"Soma, are you alright? Are you seeing things?" asked Clare as she ran a hand on his forehead.

Soma, seems like you are the only one who could see me. Stated Astral as he observed him and his friend.

The dark haired teen deadpanned at that remark. "I see…" he mumbled before turning his attention to his childhood friend who was clinging to him, "It's nothing Clare… let's go home…"

"Yes!" Clare broke her contacts with Soma and went for the bike. As she left for it, Soma turned to the spiritual being.

"We got lots to talks, come with me would you?" His questions were answered with a straight nod form the Heterochromic spirit. "Alright… and by the way. I'm Hyakuya Soma. Call me Soma."

I know and I already did, Soma.

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>Yes, this is all for now. And as for the ending... it was a little rushed. I wouldn't want to keep you guys waiting you know...<p>

Anyway, I got some things to say about Soma's duel.

Remember he found the pun about Inashichi. Yes, technically, if you notice the words carefully, you can find that there are three sevens in its name. This makes him believe that Inashichi is a lucky number for 177 (777). Also, another pun he found about it is that the 1 in its name is close to the kanji 'sale'. Therefore fitting it's name as a 'lucky merchant'. I hope my explanations help out, I think it was rather mixed-up but I guess it will work.

Also, I planned on an early SomaXClare shipping so that I can have many method to tease their relationships.

Now onto another topic... Nimbus Nacht and Nyx Nacht are actually an OC for my Fire Emblem fiction (which I haven't posted it yet.)

NOW, how about a guessing game? To you Fire Emblem Fans.

If you want to know who Nyx's mother is, then I'll give you a clue - her eyes. She had her mother's eyes. There is already another clue in this fiction. If you are able to tell who her mother is, PM me. I'll be waiting.

Anyway, I'll see you readers later in another chapter.


	5. Chapter 3: Compromise

SIGH Sorry for the late delay. I was busy with my college stuffs. Also, to snakeboy33, here's your OC duel! Also, to **gNat2**, your character will be up next in future chapter (not sure when yet). I will need a few words with you.

Also, I don't own Yugioh Zexal but Yugioh: Zexal Ninety Nine Percent.

Lastly to **darkdoll25**: About that Malaysian English we talked about, it'll be on the next chapter. "Can wait mah?"

**Chapter 3: Compromise**

"I'm home!" announced the lazy teen tiredly.

"We're back," added Clare as she took off her shoes. The two friends entered the house to greet the elders.

"Welcome back both of you," answered the Hyakuya heiress as she exit the kitchen with her signature smirk. "I see we have guests as well."

So you could see me. It's very rare to find beings like you that could see me these days. Said the spiritual being with his arms crossed while floating before the Hyakuya heiress. Astral was definitely not aware that the woman before him was a full duel spirit in human skin. Moreover, his curiosity got the better of him as he close in the distance between himself and the heiress. He gazed into her eyes. He then spoke in a straight monotone as he stared into her crimson eyes. Wait… you aren't like the others are you?

"I assume others meant human, yes?" she was answered with a slight nod. "Why yes, I'm not a human… whatever you are." She paused and suddenly, the atmosphere began to tense up, "Please do keep away, or else…" she warned in a slightly irritated tone.

The spiritual being looked away at once and replied to the warning stoically, I will keep that in mind. The spiritual being was definitely aware of the consequences, after all he have some experience with women like her…

"Good." The heiress turned to her offspring, "By the way young man, you have some explaining to do. Why are you late?"

Soma nodded sternly and reasoned with his mother. The teen told her about his near defeat if it wasn't for Astral. He thought of showing his mother the card he had retrieved. But that thought was shot down when déjà vu came thundering him. As the negotiations were done, his mother gave him a pat in the head. Soma loved this feeling, especially from his mother. Clare could have sworn that she heard a soft whine from him.

"Ya, you're back." Came another voice. The figure of a Soma look alike came to the corridor, "You had us worried you insolent child."

"Sorry dad," is all the Hyakuya teen coughed, "I have no excuse."

"You don't need to, after all, least you're back, Carbuncle." Teased the elderly Hyakuya.

SNAP

"D-D-D-D-Dad… s-s-sstop calling me tat!" stuttered the teen at the sound of his 'name'. After all, his name (Soma) meant Carbuncle.

"Okay then, what about Carb-Carb?" Subaru teased as he raised the level.

SNAP

"NOT EVEN THAT ONE!" bellowed the teen embarrassed. His logics told him that Stella, his classmate and adoptive sister, had something to do with it.

"Then what about-" Soma's father was about to teased him harder until he earned a slap in the stomach. "C'mon Yula… we won't get another chance like this in another year."

"Don't say that dad…" mumbled the Heterochromic narrowing his eyes, "It's not forever… and a year is not all that slow to pass."

"True true."

The half Japanese blonde, who was unaware of the situation, began to ask, "Um, Mr. Hyakuya, are you going somewhere?"

"Oh yes, I and my wife will be leaving the house to visit some old friends and families. Well, we will be off for about a year or so. This evening we depart."

That statement startled the blonde. She realized what they meant. The two elderly Hyakuyas will be leaving the house for about a year, leaving herself with Soma together in one same roof. In other words… she will be living with a man… ALONE. She snapped out of her light fantasies only to find out that her heart was racing. The Ayazama blonde then turned to her childhood friend, who ill showed any emotions. But as she looked at him, even glancing, her cheeks began to burn up with heat.

That did not go unnoticed. The Heterochromic teen was able to catch the sight of a certain tomato face friend in the nick of time. He too blushed at the blonde. His mind was wondering what the blonde was thinking. Despite this, he masked his blush coolly with his signature poker face. He felt a lump going down his throat.

Hm… Observation No. 112: Humans will blush when two of the opposite genders are living under one same roof for the first time. The spiritual being said with his arms crossed as he observed the two teens.

SNAP

"OBSERVATIONS OVERRULED!" Soma snapped as he turned to the spiritual being. A large tick mark appeared behind him comically despite showing no emotions.

Overrule denied, argued Astral coolly as he bore a glare at the teen.

"Screw your denials."

But where's the money?

"Not that you will use money."

Astral failed to come up a rebuttal for that statement. First of all, hardly anyone could see. Last but not least the spiritual being had not even seen 'money' before. He only knew the object by its name, so he could not even use it if he does not know what 'money' looked like. Good point. Is all he could say for his defeat.

"Hmph." The Heterochromic teen turned to his parents. "In any case dad, just don't leave too long."

"You know I won't," the silver eyed Hyakuya answered, "Oh and Saya just called. Said she loves you and won't be back again for another month."

_Saya called, eh? _Thought the Heterochromic. He was surprised to hear the person called but instantly his surprise was shot down by hate, _Does she now? Tch… she always find excuse to avoid me does she?_ He mentally roared at this Saya person.

The blonde was disturbed when she heard the name of another person she does not recognize, which Soma does. Clare began to stare daggers at the Heterochromic as she smirk.

"Soma~" said a dangerous malefic tone coated in a sweet voice.

SNAP

Soma sensed the familiar malice in the air and instantly cried, "CLARE! SAYA'S MY SISTER! SHE'S MY SISTER!" The Heterochromic teen snapped and fell to the ground.

The Japanese teen gasped at the revelation. She had been a friend with Soma for twelve years and yet she had not learnt of his sister's existence. When the blonde was about to ask for more information, the sound of one clearing his throat echoed. She turned to find out that the two elderly Hyakuyas was about to leave.

"The two of you may continue this AFTER we're gone." Growled the elderly Hyakuya, who had swapped personalities. "We got a plane to catch so if you two please get out of the way."

"Urabus, don't be rude dear."

"Tch, wat ever!" the now-Urabus-Subaru shrugged and walked out. "Oh and one more!" the head of the Hyakuya added. His voice this time was the calm and collective Subaru. "Before I go, I'll hand you this. Urabus mentioned that it will help you in future." The Hyakuya elder brought out a card from his deck and handed it over to his son.

Soma took it and revealed the card. The card had the portrait of a bionic warrior. Soma was taken by surprised. This card was one of his father's ace monsters. He turned to his father and with a stoic face, he questioned, "Dad… are you…"

"He got a lot of it so take it or leave it!" Subaru's other personality had taken control again. He bellowed to his son in a demanding tone, gaining a silent nod from the Heterochromic.

"Soma, take care while we're away," Yula said as she petted her son's head. Soma gave a faint whine as a result. "And Clare, do watch my son." Clare nodded as she watched the Hyakuya heiress walked through the doors. But before she does, the Heterochromic remembered something urgent and voiced out to his mother.

"Mom, before you leave, I must ask you. Did you clean up your room?" asked the teen narrowing his eyes, gaining surprise looks from his childhood friend.

The duel spirit in human skin froze.

One awkward silent later, Soma narrowed his eyes further and commented, "I knew it. Can't you clean up your feathers once in a while?"

"It can't be help! I need to spread my wings once in a while!" Yula rebutted.

"Sure… whatever, I'll clean it," Soma groaned, "I'll miss you mom."

The Hyakuya heiress ceased to a halt. She then gave a sad smile and eventually pecked her son on the cheek. "I'll miss you too. I'll see you next year." With those words, she turned around and vanished with her husband. Clare watched the Hyakuya couple departed and then to Soma. To her surprise, she heard faint sniffling.

"Soma?" Clare called out. Her tone was filled with slight sympathy. She reached out for her childhood friend… but stopped when she realized one thing. Right now… she herself and her childhood friend were the only ones in the house…

Soma too got this feeling.

When Soma shut the door, the house fell into an awkward silence. Neither one moved nor do they spoke. Not even Astral spoke for he was merely observing and studying. He wanted to wait and see what was bound to happen. Finally, Soma broke the piercing silence, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Oh, ye-y-yes! V-V-Very hungry." The blonde replied in a monotone, obviously lying. She too wanted to break the awkward silence.

"Alright, change your clothes, finish your assignments and pack up for tomorrow first while I prepare something." The Heterochromic declared as he head straight into the kitchen.

The blonde was surprised again when she heard that statement. Never in her life would she expect the emo yet unfriendly friend of her to be capable of such things. Her mind began to have images of him doing the house works and cooking while she is taking care of-

PO!

The blonde blushed furiously and quickly snapped out of wonderland. She simply shrugged and did as she was advised.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

Observation No. 113: Soma is afraid of Clare. Astral reviewed his observations aloud.

SNAP

THAT statement sent Soma slipping as he stepped on a 'mysteriously appeared' puddle of water.

As soon as Clare finishes her short routines, the blonde returned and caught the smell of fresh appetizing food. She raced to the kitchen to find a bowl of noodles waiting in front of her. The bowl contains rich vegetable soup covering string of noodles, spring onions scattered on the soup. Moreover, the bowl lets out a vegetarian aroma, which Clare recognized it as potato.

Other than the noodles, the blonde could another one of her favorite homeland snack – two sticks of Goma Dangos. The treat was made in rice flour and was covered in sesames. They were pierced in one stick, each holding three.

Clare was utterly amazed at how fast Soma prepared all these in less than two hours. The blonde simply shook her head and enjoyed her meal.

As soon as she finished her meal, she was wrong. Soma's cooking was not good. It was marvelous.

She savior every bite of it and enjoyed the taste of Soma's homemade Japanese food. She wondered how was he so good with Japanese food and asked. Her answer was simply surprising. Apparently, Soma had three part time jobs and one of it involves being a chef of a Japanese restaurant. Not only that, he was also labeled 'Employee of the Year'.

Happy with her servings, the Ayazama then volunteered to wash the dishes and was insistent. Soma sighed and allowed her to do so. He entered his room and focused on a disturbing topic.

"Alright… I now have 2 Numbers…" he reviewed as he picked out the two specific cards. "Astral," he called for his spiritual companion, "Do you know anything about these Numbers?"

Not much, Soma, the spiritual being began, I do know that there are about 100 of them.

"Everyone knows that already," growled the Heterochromic teen. "Tell me something I don't know."

If that is the case, how about this piece of information; the higher their ranks are, the stronger they are.

"Any rookie could tell that you man in blue."

All right then, do you know that card effects cannot destroy Numbers?

Soma was starting to have a growing interest about this new information. "Numbers are immune to card effects?" he repeated in a puzzled tone despite not showing it. He quickly snatched one of the two black-framed cards and began to read the descriptions. True to Astral's words, the Numbers do have immunity to card effects that destroy them. He even confirmed them as he compared both his and his newly obtained Numbers thrice. Several new logics began to flood his mind.

_If card effects cannot destroy them, then that means I must carry out a battle and destroy them… overpowering the weak I see._ Soma paused for a moment to reconsider a few more things. He still had his suspicion about this.

"Astral, if these Numbers cannot be destroyed by card effects, that would mean that they can only be destroyed in battle, yes?"

True one may be able to defeat a Number if they have better attack points. But remember Soma, this is Numbers we are talking about. Numbers are vassals for Malice. If they are made for that reason, then do you think ordinary cards can defeat them? Asked the spiritual being floating to Soma's bed.

The Heterochromic teen was struck with disbelief when he heard that statement. "Ordinary cards cannot defeat them you say." He repeated. His mind was now filled with new information and logics. _If card effects cannot destroy them, then that would only mean one thing – Numbers need to be overpowered by battle. However, in this case, logics were defied. It seems that Numbers are completely invincible, _Soma assumed. _They cannot be destroyed by battle too… but wait. _The Heterochromic teen began to wander into the past memories. He then searched for the memories of how he obtained his second Numbers. _I'm sure that I destroyed the Numbers… could it be possible? _He thought for a moment before turning to ask his companion.

"Astral, if ordinary cards cannot destroy them, then the only method left to defeat them is…"

Yes, by using another Numbers to defeat the other. This is why you are entrusted with one.

"I see," that answered one question. But he have one more disturbing thought, "One more thing." He continued, "Do you have any idea why am I… slightly immune to Malice?"

Astral turned to stare his human companion and closed his eyes. He was in deep thoughts. He reopened them and answered, Sadly Soma, I have no clue to it. However, I've heard that some people are immune to them.

"Some are immune… so I am one of them, eh?"

I am not sure of the details… but I do have a theory of mine.

"Let's hear it."

Alright. Astral paused for a moment and began stoically, you see Soma, these cards of Malice were originally blank. They have no characteristics.

"No characteristics… you mean they were originally nothing until someone touches them?"

Astral nodded sternly. The cards are given characteristics based on the first contact they received. For example, this weird face guy you dueled earlier today, –

Meanwhile…

The weird faced guy – Sanjyu sneezed as he polished his mask. "Crap, I think I need to clean the interior too." The teen sniffed as he checked his mask for dusts.

Back with Soma and Astral…

- he has the desires to destroy things. With this desire, the card of Malice becomes what his desires were.

Soma was slightly confused with the explanation and began to form a summary of it. _Let's review it… Sanjyu… touched the card… while he had the desire to destroy something… then the card he was touching… transform into his desires… destruction. _The Heterochromic teen summarized. He then recalled how he obtained his card. _Come to think of it… when I received my Numbers, I only had the desire to protect Clare from being corrupted… that means… _The teen brought out his Numbers – **No. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope**. _Hope has the effect of negating an attack… moreover… its name is similar to mine… Hyakuya Soma… in other words… Carbuncle of the Hundred Nights… _in other words, Soma's name meant the light of hope, in the endless darkness.

_Back then… Sanjyu was not controlled by his own greed… but his desires to destroy. _Thought Soma as he checked the Numbers that was once belonged to the masked teen. He noticed the sheer stats (ATK/ 3000, DEF/ 3000), cost of summon (2 Level 3 monsters) and effects. All of them lead to one thing – overpowering all others without caring about his safety. It was like a kamikaze style, which kills the attacker along with his enemies.

Moreover, the card has two more set backs, the first, the inability to attack and the restriction of mass summoning. The Heterochromic assumed that Sanjyu wanted to go all out with his opponents as well as doing it alone, rather than doing it in a group, which explained most of his solidarity in class. He had reached a conclusion to his overviews on Sanjyu. With the newly obtained informations, he had a general idea about him.

"That's plenty of information to take in," commented Soma as he leaned on his chair and stared the blank ceiling.

Now that you have some information for this task, what will you do?

"… Nothing for now." The teen replied as he started to dig his bag for his homeroom assignments. "I'll decide again tomorrow."

The spiritual being turned away with his arms crossed and recalled his own memories.

The next day, both teens completed their rituals like every ordinary days before going to school. As they arrived school, gangsters from yesterday greeted the two. This time, their 'aniki' were with them.

"Aniki! It's him! That guy who made a fool of us!"

The so-called aniki walked forward and meet Soma and Clare. The person before them was an Asian. He like most Asians had slit eyes, which revealed only a small portion of his jet black eyes. He had center split, all back shoulder length ebony black hair. His school uniform was completely unbuttoned, revealing his black undershirt. The man standing before the Heterochromic and the half Japanese was none other than the school's No. 1 delinquent – Ray Cyanvilles.

"… I thought who was it… so it's you eh, Hyakuya Soma." The delinquent barked.

"So what if it is me, tin can?" insulted the Heterochromic. "As far as I can tell, it's your lackeys who made a fool of themselves."

"Says the guy who outsmart the entire school and makes a fool of others all the time," countered Ray arms crossed, "Enough of that! Let's settle this!" the delinquent commanded and gave the order of his lackeys to bet the Heterochromic up.

Somas simply stared the coming mob stoically and proceeded to use his suicide escape.

"Clare… you have a flat chest." The teen insulted knowing that he was actually digging his own grave… but on second thought, being beaten by Clare was no so bad after all, is what his hormones told him.

"What?" Clare resent to that comment. She turned to her childhood friend and released the familiar Malice of Death. "Soma…" she said as a devilish purple aura began to envelop her. Soma turned away and began to sweat bullets.

The gangsters, who have never experience this intensity before, began to feel spikes of cold wave showering them. They shivered unconsciously. Then, Ray yelped as he fell to the ground and pointed at Clare. "M-M-Monster…" he yelped.

THAT was a bad move.

The blonde directed her attentions to the new person who insulted her. For some reasons, Soma also directed his attentions to him. Both childhood friends then unleashed a devastating aura at the gangsters. They gulped aloud and began to scatter away. Ray, who was thunderstruck, remained his ground. His legs failed him as if an invisible force crippled them. The delinquent then faced Soma and Clare's wrath. He blacked out.

Soma then turned to the blonde and felt her anger receding. He anticipated what was next – a slap in his face. He was right. Clare did as he anticipated.

"Don't comment anything about my body again," she warned.

"You know you like it," the Heterochromic teen replied with a straight face before huffing along.

_What does that supposed to mean?_ Thought the blonde bewildered.

The two proceeded to their classes. Soma took his seat next to his opponent from yesterday – Sanjyu. The masked teen, like all other days, was extremely quiet. But something was off about him. The masked teen was no longer in long hair. His hair was neatly trimmed and tidy. His mask remained intact, but it was a different one compared to the one he saw from yesterday. The mask was also made of wood and contained four round and green lenses with steel rim. The mouth of his mask was altered in a fashion that it looked almost like a marionette's mouth. Japanese kanji for Three and Zero were written on each cheek on his mask.

"I see you've changed Sanjyu…" the Hyakuya began.

"Keke.. people changes in due time don't they?" the masked teen replied, "At least you changed me."

"I don't recall changing you in any forms."

"The duel changes me Soma," the masked teen corrected, "If you have not shown me your resolution, I would have walked the path of destruction."

Soma considered everything he was told and summarizes his reply. Normally, anyone would ask what Sanjyu meant by those words. Since Soma was considered abnormal, he asked differently, "Do you have the desire to destroy something?" he asked.

The masked teen only crackled his mask softly at that question. He answered with a nod.

"For what reason?"

"Kekrak… I'm not sure… but I somehow felt like doing it… maybe it is because of my family."the masked teen paused for a moment and catch a breath before continuing, "Sanjyu is merely an alias… my family… something happened to them… not sure what."

"What happened to your family?" he pressed out of curiosity.

"Krak… krak… they suddenly vanished."

Soma, at this point, the spiritual companion, who had been absent suddenly appeared and called out to Soma, let's hear him out. This might be related to the Numbers. Astral advised.

Agreeing with the logic, the teen began, "Suddenly vanished?" as a dumb folded Soma. "What… no how do they disappeared?"

"Krak… krak… they just disappeared… they were right in front of me one second… then krak… they were gone." The masked teen crackled as he lowered his head, reminiscing the unpleasant dawn of loneliness. "I have made several reports before. I'd even tried consulting with the authorities… and d'you know what they answered?"

Soma used his logics to this matter. If he would be that authority, which Sanjyu described, he would view him as some kind of child trying to pull a prank, therefore if that would be the case, the only logical answer he would give him would be: "You want something to eat?" he repeated after his logics.

"Kekekek… yes… 'You want some gum', he asked," Sanjyu said sadistically. "He thought I was pulling a prank… up until now… no one trusts me…"

"So you've developed the desire to destroy, yes?" asked Soma as he stared his classmate.

The masked teen paused for a moment and nodded as he looked at Soma. "Yes… I hated them… so much that I wanted to wipe them all out of existence… leaving no trace, just like how my parents disappeared."

Soma suddenly had déjà vu. Sanjyu wanted people to believe him. On the other hand, he also missed his parents. Soma emphasized his feelings. He knew how lonely it was when their family was not with them. He even felt luckier because his parent were only away annually.

"I see… I understand how it felt when your parents are not with you… but I want to ask something," the Heterochromic turned to his classmate and began to speak in a serious manner, "What would your parents think? If you hurt others just for one petty excuse?"

"KRAK!" the crackle snapped loudly throughout the class, causing some confused glances from the students.

Soma ignored this and continued to press the masked teen, "Take your time and think nice and carefully… otherwise…" the Heterochromic teen halted from speaking his threats further. He was tempted, but he merely suppressed his urges.

Soma, the spiritual being called out to him, what do you think?

"I think I got a clear picture on how the Numbers affect people, I'll explain later," he said earning a nod from Astral.

Class went on without a hitch…

As soon as the school ended, the Heterochromic teen along with the blonde began to make their way back home. The two were relieved when no incidents happened while they reached for the bike. As the teens placed on their helmets, a figure came up in front of them. The two friends turned to meet a tanned buzz cut haired teen. The teen seemed to be roughly three years younger than he is. Judging by his natural appearance, the Heterochromic teen made an assumption that the teenager was an Egyptian. Clare was slightly absorbed into thoughts when she saw the Egyptian teenager before her. In any case, she placed her helmet on.

"Yo," he called out with a wave. Soma simply revert his glance from him and placed his helmet on. "You got time for a duel?"

"Not at all," he answered by starting the engine of his bike.

"Huh?" the Egyptian's cool face did a full one hundred and eighty. He had expected an aggressive reply like "YEAH, BRING IT ON!" or a cool one like, "Sure…". But instead, he got a simple rejection. His mind snapped back to reality as he head the motors kicking. Soma, along with Clare, passed the Egyptian without sparing a second glance. "H-Ey! VAIT!" He gave chase.

"I'm not a duelist buddy, so pick on someone else," the Heterochromic lied as he suggested.

"Oi! Vait up, Soma!"

THAT got his attention. The teen pulled the brakes and did a handbrake 90 degrees turn. "How did you know me?" he asked. Clare too was rather curious.

"I kno' you cause I kno' your father! 'iz name iz Hyakuya Subaru, yes?" asked the Egyptian catching small breaths.

Soma's eyes narrowed at the sound of his father's name. _Another one of dad's fans eh…_ he thought bitterly. "What do you want, don't waste my time." He commanded.

"I just want a duel."

"I'm too busy for a duel," the teen rejected, "So even if you challenge me to a duel… I'll surrender at once."

"But, ve can only surrender after ze tenth tur', no?"

"Even so, I have no duel disk with me," stated the teen as he crossed his arms. Clare was obviously not buying it. Under the helmet, her cheeks puffed into a blowfish. She knew Soma was lying about him not owning a Duel Disk; in fact, he is sitting on his duel disk.

"Ah, ah," the Egyptian shook his fingers, "Yer father told me about yer Duel Disk…" he said, eyeing Soma's motorbike.

_Tch… you sure have a very big mouth Pops,_ cursed the Heterochromic inwardly.

In Domino Airport…

"Kccch"

The said pops sneezed with his nose pinched. He sniffed, "Ugh… I just kept forgetting how cold the airport could be."

"Well, it's an airport dear… well… it is supposed to be c-c-cold…" the Hyakuya heiress shivered with her arms hugging her hibernating frame. "Geez… I just wish I have feathers like Blizzard." She added as she wondered how her cousin (Blizzard the Far North) was capable of living in cold regions.

Subaru sighed and threw a part of his jacket over his wife, "But for now, you'll have 'feathers' like mine." Said the head of the Hyakuya family gently. He then brought out his DPhone and started playing Furious Bird: Blackwing Style (Imagine Angry Bird but the birds are replaced by Blackwing monsters) while waiting for their flight.

"Yes… I guess so…" replied Yula as she watched her husband playing the game using her avatar.

Back with Soma and Clare…

Soma snapped out of his ironic lies and returned his gaze at the Egyptian. He gave a sigh and turned to his friend, "Clare, you mind we go back late again?" he asked.

"No, not at all."

"Alright, get off." He barked. The blonde reverted into a blowfish again. She hopped away from the bike. "Now then," the Heterochromic said readjusting his bike to face his opponent, "If you want one then finish it at once!"

"I planned to do so! And by the way, I'm Lester." The Egyptian announced as he brought out a D-Pad. Soma recognized the duel disk. It was the advanced model used by most duelists these days. Compared to the Academy Disk his mother used, the duel disk was slim and mobile. It was black, with several Egyptian runes and Hieroglyphic characters written one the frame. "Does tat do?" questioned the Egyptian.

"Whatever's fine by me, just so long if you don't waste my time," warned Soma as he changed his bike to Duel Mode. As soon as the setup was completed, Soma inserted his deck as requested and allowed it to auto-shuffle his deck. He then turned to his opponent. "We'll let my bike's AI to determine our turn. Coin toss, dice roll or Paper-Scissors-Rock?"

"… Coin toss."

Soma said no more and tapped his bike's screen for a coin toss. "Call," he demanded. The coin automatically flipped itself in a swift of blurriness.

"TAILS"

"I'll go heads…" the coin ceased at once, revealing the side that contained the carvings of a flat nonagon pattern carving. Soma hit the display button to show his opponent the results. "Tails… you pick."

"In tat case, I go first!" Lester voiced as he pulled five cards from his deck.

"Acceptable."

"**DUEL**!" the two announced.

Lester – 8000

Soma – 8000

"Alrite, I go wit my first draw." Lester commenced his draw. "First I begin with two face downs." Two cards appeared before the Egyptian in face down position, "Then I continue with summoning **The Creator Incarnate **(Level 4/Light/Warrior/Effect/1600/1500)" An Egyptian warrior with a blood red cloak and sickle like sword appeared to the field.

_So he play an Egyptian deck… Egyptians names… Pharaoh… Horus… Sphinx… let's see what is he good at first_…

"Next, I play Creator Incarnate's effect. By releasing tis card, I can special summon 1 **The Creator **(Level 8/Light/Thunder/Effect/2300/3000) from my hands in defense mod!" The warrior on Lester's side drew his sword and ripped a dark rift. He hopped into the rift. Several static activities later, a massive thunder struck the ground before Lester. "Rise, The Creator!" Lester commanded as orangey red arm shot itself out of the ground. The arm then slammed the ground and began to pull its body out. A gigantic humanoid rose to ground level. It was tall enough to touch the sky.

"Hm… he's big…"

"He's big alright, but I'm no finished." Said Lester, "I continue with The Creator's effect, by sending a card from my hands to the graveyard, I can bring back one monster from ma graveyard and special summon it back to my field. Wit tis, I bring back **The Creator Incarnate **(Level 4/Light/Warrior/Effect/1600/1500)!" The very same warrior reappeared to the field. "Wit tis I end my turn."

Soma had a slight mental dilemma with his opponent. On the contrary, he was slightly held back when he realized that his first hand turned out to be a slight fraud. But in any case, he had predicted his defeat. He planned on surrendering… but on other hand, why should he? In fact, Clare was also present. He sighed mentally and proceeded.

"My turn," he declared as he pulled his next card. At this point, an unwanted company appeared.

Soma, summon that monster now! Advised Astral.

The Heterochromic was slightly annoyed at the sudden appearance of the spiritual being. He improvised. Since the teen has no interest in this duel, yet his spirit companion was determined to duel, why not play it his way? He thought.

"I summon **Goblin Attack Force **(Level 4/Dark/Warrior/Effect/2300/0)!" Soma declared, heeding every word his companion told him. With the card placed on one of the zones, a group of three goblins appeared. Each was holding a spiked metal club in one hand.

"Oh tat's a start!" said the Egyptian startled at the first summon.

Soma, use that spell! Then send Wulf through its effect.

"Sure… carry on with Spell Card, **Foolish Burial**. With Foolish Burial, I can send one monster from my deck to my graveyard." The teen declared. "With this effect, I send **Wulf**, **Lightsworn Beast **(Level 4/Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect/2100/300)!" As Soma sent the card into his graveyard slot, a bright portal mysteriously appeared. The portal dissolved into revealing a muscular beast with a gold pole.

"Wat! How can it be summoned lik tat?" Lester inquired. He was slightly taken aback at the sight of two power hounds.

"Simple, Wulf can be special summoned when this card is sent from my deck to my graveyard. However, this card cannot be normal summoned or set." Explained the heterochromic teen coolly. "Now I proceed with my combat."

Goblin Attack Force attack The Creator! Commanded Astral.

Soma repeated the command in human language. The group of goblins charged forward recklessly and threw several swings at the gigantic idol. The idol planned to redirect the attack with a thunder of its own. The result of the battle ended with a tie; therefore both the monsters on both sides were destroyed. "Wulf, carry on!" the white beast-warrior spun its cane and struck the crescent bladed warrior (1600).

Lester – 7500

Soma – 8000

Set two cards!

"With two face downs, I end my turn." The teen complied as he set the only cards that were capable of setting.

"Alt! During my opponent's End Phase, I activate my first face down!" Lester bellowed. One of the two facedown cards flipped over, "Ma first face down – Continuous Trap Card, **The First Sarcophagus!**" With the card activated, a rectangular cube like coffin appeared.Durin each o' my opponent's End Phase, I can place one card my deck to the field in tis order. Since tis is now the End Phase, the first order comes out, **The Second Sarcophagus**!" As the card was placed onto one of the spell and trap zones, the rectangular sarcophagus opened up. Steams of cold air began to ooze out of the dark chamber. As the lid was fully opened, a coffin floated out of it. It was gold and smaller. The coffin had an ornamental carving of a pharaoh.

"The second sarcophagus?" Soma bewildered at the sight of the golden sarcophagus. "A pharaoh?"

"Tat's rite! When the third is out on the field, the pharaoh will be out to the field!"

"Well thanks for telling the obvious," said Soma in a bored tone as he rested his back to his bike.

"Glad I could be a help, now it's my turn!" the Egyptian teen pulled his next card, "I now flip forth my face down, **The Pyramid of Light**!" The other face down trap card revealed itself. At that revelation, the field around the two duelists and Clare began to white out. Soma stared the light dome that was imprisoning them.

"If you use this on someone with claustrophobia, you'd win for sure…" spat the heterochromic sarcastically.

"Claustrophobia?" Asked the Egyptian opponent listening to the advanced phrase. Soma's spiritual companion too wondered what was the meaning of the foreign word.

"Fear of imprisonment or narrow space."

"Now that you 'ad mentioned it, well too bad ya aren't one, wish you are though, cause you'd surrender" said the Egyptian sarcastically.

"Are you cursing me with your Egyptian mojos?" spat Soma, slightly annoyed

"Oh no, not at all. I'm just joking. In any case, with Pyramid of Light in play, I am now capable of bringing out a few more of my own monsters!" Lester picked out the last two cards from his hands and began his assault, "I begin with **Andro Sphinx**'s (Level 10/Light/Beast/Effect/3000/2500) effect!" Lester flipped the first card over. "With Andro Sphinx's effect, I can special summon tis card from my hand by paying 500 Life Points-"

Lester – 7000

Soma – 8000

"-while The Pyramid of Light is in play. Rise, Andro Sphinx!" As the card was played, the pyramid of light shone fiercely, blinding, Soma, Clare and Astral. Clare was starting to get goose bumps about all these Egyptian mumbo jumbos. The Japanese then looked at the dimming field. To her horror, a gigantic muscular beast in bright bluish azure amour stared at her like a piece of hungry meat. The beast was like a lion as it had blonde mane…

3000 attack points! Astral gasped. He just summoned a Level 10 monster just like that!

_That coming from a Spiritual Duelist who turned out to be a professional level duelist…_ growled Soma as he eyed his companion. _The irony…_ he added.

"Halt, I'm not done yet!" said Lester, much to Soma's anticipations. "I pay another 500 Life Points-"

Lester – 6500

Soma – 8000

"To bring out my second Sphinx, Arise Sphinx Teleia (Level 10/Light/Beast/Effect/2500/3000)!" Another wave of blinding light covered their sights. This time, Soma was well prepared. He set his visors to sunglasses mode, which darkened the lights tenfold.

SNAP

"Got me once, shame on me. Try to get me twice, shame on you," The heterochromic teen blurted ignorantly.

On the other hand, as the lights dimmed again, another monster appeared on Lester's field. The monster resembled a tanned brown furred griffon. Instead of a lion's head, the griffon's head was that of a woman with violet red hair… that looked like a mane. For some reasons, Soma could not help but to stare at the chained collar.

He SNAPED again.

An image of Clare on all BEEP, looked at Soma with BEEP eyes. Moreover, she was BEEP and the only BEEP she had on her was a BEEP with BEEP. The BEEP was attached just like the BEEP.

PO

Soma's face turned as red as his right crimson eye at once at the outrageous thought. He shook his head frantically as he wiped the thoughts away. _Tch, hormones… _he groaned mentally suppressing the pressure that was bound to detonate him.

"Well fortunate for you, I am not allowed to attack using em the turn I summon em, so I end my turn like tis." Lester declared showing his empty hands.

"Whatever suits you," said the Heterochromic teen as he pulled his next card. Astral looked at the card and carried on their turn.

Soma! We could only defend! The spiritual being bellowed after reviewing the cards in Soma's hand. Set all of them in defense mode.

_Sure…_ he thought. "I set Wulf to defense mode." Soma declared as he swapped the beast warrior's position. The creature squatted down and readied itself for any threats.

We'll set **Big Shield Guardna** (Level 4/Earth/Warrior/Effect/100/2800) as well.

"I proceed with one more face down monster. With this I end my turn." Soma placed on monster in face down defense position as he ended his turn.

"Hm… tis isn' fun anymore…" groaned the Egyptian. "I was hoping that you bring out more stronger wans… but seems like it turn out disappointing."

"Well excu~se me Prince of Egypt, so~rry for disappointing you." Mocked the teen as he stared his spiritual companion.

Don't put words in my mouth Soma! Argued Astral coolly.

"You're excu~sed," the Egyptian replied sarcastically before he continued, "Now then, before I begin my turn, let's recap the effect of **The First Sarcophagus**. Every time my opponent hit the End Phase button, I get to search my deck and place to the field **The Second **or **The Third Sarcophagus. **Since I already have the second out, I will bring out the Third Sarcophagus!" Lester's D-Pad ejected the card he declared. When the card was played, the Second Sarcophagus opened up to reveal the Third Sarcophagus. It was placed beside the first.

Soma be careful! Warned Astral as he advanced to Soma's side.

_Not that I care… yet._ He thought as he began to have some interest in the duel.

"All rite, it's my turn, DRAW!" Lester began his turn with a praying gesture. He then pulled the card. To his relief, the draw was a success. "Yes!" he then proceeded with what looked like a prayer of gratitude. "Now, I activate the effect of **The First Sarcophagus**! I send this card along with **The Second Sarcophagus and The Third Sarcophagus **to the graveyard. With it, I can now bring forth **Spirit of the Pharaoh **(Level 6/Light/Zombie/Effect/2500/2000)!"

The third coffin opened up to reveal a hand reaching out to the air. The hand grabbed the lid of the sarcophagus and immediately dragged the body out. The body belonged to a pharaoh in gold like armor. The pharaoh eyes Soma with his shining crimson eyes. With his royal cane it assumed a stance signaling his preparation.

2500 attack points! Astral gasped.

_Why am I not surprised? _Soma sighed mentally as he kept a poker face.

Clare on the other hand was intrigued. She once read about Egyptian histories and the likes. On the other hand, this is the first time she witness a monster that has similar relations to Egyptian histories. Taking this opportunity, she began to study the monsters. She also wished to see an Anubis.

"Oh and one more," reminded the Egyptian, "When Spirit of the Pharaoh is Special Summoned, I am allowed to special summon up to 4 Level 2 or lower Zombie-Type Normal Monsters from my graveyard."

Wait! He doesn't have any of those, as far as memory served. Soma's companion voiced.

Soma on the other hand begged to differ. His slight photographic memory told him that his opponent had one unknown card in his graveyard. His logics and memories served him well.

"Lemme guess, you think I have non Level 2 Normal Zombie monster in my graveyard do you?" asked the Egyptian.

"No not at all…" he whispered, loud enough for his companion to listen.

Are you mocking me? Astral growled.

"If you think so, then you are wrong!" Lester said as he reached for his graveyard zone, "From my graveyard, I special summon **Pharaoh's Servant **(Level 2/Dark/Zombie/Normal/900/0)!" As on cue, a zombie like spearman with some slight bandage appeared to the field. "I know what you are thinking-" the Egyptian continued.

"No you don't," remarked Soma in a lazy tone.

"Vy do I special summon tis weak monster, yes?"

"Don't care…"

"I'm glad yu asked."

_I did not._ Soma growled mentally at the Egyptian's antics.

"You see, I have one reason to bring out a Pharaoh's Servant. After all, wat good would a servant do, I ask?" asked the Egyptian with a confusing accent.

Soma, understanding the accent answered, "Tribute." He answered in a simple monotone.

"True, I sacrifice the Pharaoh's Servant," with those words, the servant like mummy was pulled into the ground. Lester continued, "to bring forth **The End of Anubis** (Level 6/Dark/Fiend/Effect/2500/0)"

As the Egyptian played the card, a mist took over the field. Indignantly, a lavish tomb like room took over the scene. The torches were lit with flames, illuminating the chamber. The torches were lit until the end of the room. Soma and Clare watched the being behind Lester and his monsters. The creature had notable obsidian violet flesh. It's demonic features and built towered Lester's monsters by twice.

The fiend rested on its throne with his head rested on one hand. It stared down at its summoner and then fixed its gaze on Soma. With a grunt, it left its throne and advanced to the field. The Anubis then gave a battle cry. The throne room vanished and the glaring glints of light returned.

"When The End of Anubis comes forth, The End of a duel it will be!" Lester added as he assumed a victorious pose. "Tis iz the end!"

Clare was completely shell shocked. Right before her stood 4 strong monsters, three having 2500 attack points while one having 3000. If she would be the Egyptian's opponent, she would have yielded. Somehow, Clare found this strategy familiar… Still, her chain of thoughts was cut short when she turned to her childhood friend. To her surprise, the Heterochromic was giving a rare smirk.

"Not quite," he declared bluntly, "I still haven't play my trump card, after all, it's time I take this seriously." He then resumed his blank expression.

"You weren't serious at all? Ever since the beginning?" asked the Egyptian dumbstruck. He was answered with a nod, "You're kidding?"

"Do I look like the type who kids?" the Heterochromic growled throwing a pair of dark eyes.

"Uh… I guess not; but anyway!" Lester cleared his throat loudly, "If that's the case, let's see your trump then! But before tat, I will commence attack!" Lester declared.

Soma! Activate our face down trap!

_I know. _"Activating face down trap card! **Half or Nothing**!" Soma flipped one of the two face down cards on his field. The card had the portrait of a duelist facing massive 'lake fairy'. The being had an axe each in both hands. On his right hand was a valuable gold double-sided axe, while the other was a blunt and simple iron axe, "ever heard of this fairy tails? One day you were walking, and then you dropped your blunt and old axe into a lake. Suddenly, a fairy appeared from the lake before you asking which one did you drop?"

As Soma told the Egyptian a story, a very large man appeared. He was holding a golden axe with one hand and an iron axe in another.

"Oh, I heard of that story." Replied the Egyptian, "Mother used to read it to me." He then looked at the big 'fairy' before him. "I dropped my iron axe. May I 'ave it bac?" he asked with two hands clapped together.

YOU HAVE ANSWERED TRUTHFULLY! AS A REWARD, YOU ARE GIVEN BACK YOUR AXE AS WELL AS MY MOST PRIZED AXE!

"Oh I humbly accept!" the Egyptian sarcastically replied as he received his reward.

"Guess again! Reality is always cruel. For being honest, you are capable of attacking, BUT with half attack points." Soma stated coldly, much to the chagrin of the Egyptian. But either way, Lester improvised and declared his attack.

"Now go forth! **Andro Sphinx **(1500)**, **attack** Wulf**!" with the command given, the feral lion like sphinx charged forward and threw several volleys of barbaric right and left hooks. Soma's monster fell as it shattered into pieces like glass. "Andro Sphinx's effect activates! When this battles a defense position monster, I can inflict damage to my opponent's Life Points equal to 'alf the Attack Points of the destroyed monster. Since Wulf have 2100 attack points…"

"I take 2100 attack points, yes?" Soma finished the line for his opponent. _Great… I should have pay attention when Astral was shouting out command._ He thought, turning a nasty glance at his spiritual companion.

Lester – 6500

Soma – 5900

"Good, now Sphinx Teleia (1250)! Continue with the attack!" The human headed gryphon lunged forward to the face down monster on Soma's field. The facedown card flipped, revealing a man kneeling behind a gigantic shield (100/2800). The shield deflected the gryphon claws. The Egyptian took the rebound damage. He winced.

Lester – 4950

Soma – 5900

"Big Shield Guardna's effect activates! When this card was attacked while in Defense position, it's battle position is changed." With that said, the gigantic shield warrior stood up (100).

"Good, now Spirit of the Pharaoh (1250) shall attack!" the pharaoh pointed its cane at the warrior. With it, a tomb like field replaced the field of light. As it did, the warrior with a shield suddenly found himself ambushed by loyal servants, tomb defenders and soldiers. All of them were mummified and each were carrying weapons. They charged at the warrior, striking him. The warrior shattered.

Lester – 4950

Soma – 4750

Soma, you alright? Astral voiced out his concern.

"Yeah, a million bucks of gangbang!" Soma replied coolly.

"There's more, End of Anubis (1250)! _**Moshaq men Aruchin**_! (AN: I'm not sure how to write this in English, but search in Google Arabic Translation for Spell of the Accursed)" the Anubis formed a glyph before itself. The beast then fired a violet flame out of the glyph. The flame suddenly grew eyes and claws. It then darted straight at the Heterochromic.

Soma!

"No not yet!" Soma rebutted with confidently. He took the full blow of the flame.

Lester – 4950

Soma – 3500

"I end tis turn! Of course, during my End Phase, all monsters on my field return to their own stats" Lester commented.

"Good…" Soma replied as he proceeded with his draw phase. He pulled his top most card from his deck and revealed it. "I activate **Solar Recharge**! With this card, I am to discard 1 Lightsworn monster." Soma sent one card into his graveyard slot, "I send **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin** to my graveyard and draw 2 cards." Somas pulled 2 cards and added them to his hand. "Once this is done, I mill two cards from my deck to my graveyard." Soma sent 2 more cards to his graveyard. He then noticed the particular cards that were sent to his graveyard via this effect: **Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress **and **Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior**. Soma then realized the three cards in his hand **Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner**,** Celestia, Lightsworn Angel **and **Double Summon**._This is it, _Soma thought.

"I play the effect of **Double Summon. **With this card, I am now granted to conduct 2 Normal Summons." Soma declared and continued, "Now I proceed with **Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner** (Level 3/Light/Spellcaster/Effect/1000/1000)!" With the card played, the pyramid shot out a light sphere. It then descended to Soma's field. The light disappeared, revealing a slightly tanned blonde woman in white robes. "She won't stay forever, because by the effect of Double Summon, I now tribute Lumina to bring forth **Celestia, Lightsworn Angel** (Level 5/Light/Fairy/Effect/2300/200)!" The summoner vanished. This time, another woman came to the field. She had a pair of snow-white wings, platinum armor and azure straight hair. In her hand was a staff.

Soma stopped at the sight of the angel.

SNAP

The Heterochromic teen's eyes widen at the celestial view. His heart began to race rapidly at the sight of the winged beauty.

Clare witnessed this. To her surprise and chagrin, she saw Soma blushed at his monster. It was very rare display, yet she was slightly jealous. But in any case, she made a mental note: _Note to self: Clip his wings when this duel is over._

Soma shook his head rapidly and return to assume his stoic face, "In any case," he snarled grabbing the attentions of his opponent and his companion, "Celestia's effect activate. When this card is successfully tribute summoned, I can use her effect! By sending the top 4 cards from my deck to my graveyard-" Soma milled 4 more cards from his deck to the graveyard. "- I am allowed to destroy up to two cards my opponent control!"

Lester narrowed his eyes.

"True, I use this effect to destroy **Andro Sphinx **and **Spirit of the Pharoah**!" Soma declared. Celestia raised her staff. With it, a barrage of ray began to rain on Lester's field. The targeted cards – Spirit of the Pharaoh and Andro Sphinx were destroyed as a ray fell on them. "Now commencing combat, Celestia, forward and attack **The End of Anubis**!" Soma declared after weighing which monster could get in his way.

"Wait! Why did you use Celestia (2300) to attack End of Anubis (2500)?" Clare voiced her confusion.

"Because my trap card **Skill Successor **back her attack points up by 400!" The angel flew forward with her given abilities (2700). Her staff shone brightly as she slammed it at the Anubis.

Lester – 4750

Soma – 3500

"Combat resolved, End Phase." Soma declared as he eyed the angel returning to his field.

"Ugh, not bad. But I am still in the lead here!" Lester replied as he proceeded with his draw phase.

"Doesn't matter," said Soma coolly gaining glares from his companions.

"Ah well, if tat's the case, then I will continue." Lester began his turn, "And I will now show you my trump card." Lester said with a grin, "Now I play my spell card **Lament of Anubis**!" A green card was played. It contained the portrait of a jackal warrior howling as steams of black fog were released from his body. The jackal had an emerald ankh in his hand. "Wit this card, I sacrifice 1 Level 7 or higher monster with an attack points of 2500 or more. With this effect, I can special summon up to 2 Anubis monsters from my deck, hand or graveyard! However, the combined level of the monsters special summoned by this effect must have less the one I have released for this effect. Since Sphinx Teleia's Level is 10, the level limit I can special summon is 9."

_Ugh, worst case scenario_. Soma sighed.

"I sacrifice Sphinx Teleia, to bring back **The End of Anubis **(Level 6/Dark/Fiend/Effect/2500/0)" The very same jackal headed behemoth returned to the field. "Also, with this effect, I special summon **The Beginning of Anubis **(Level 3/Light/Beast/Tuner/1600/1000)" A miniature like version of the behemoth jackal appeared to the field. It had on golden jewelries as well as a notable golden ankh hanging like a pendant. He had a golden staff in one hand and a small stone tablet in another.

"Ugh, tuner monster, that sucks," Soma grunted.

"Indeed, now with all conditions set, I commence Synchro Summoning!" Lester began to chant out an Egyptian hymn. As he did, the miniature jackal tapped his staff to the ground and raised it to the air. Three sparks were formed and surround the behemoth jackal. In a bright flash, the behemoth was replaced by an even larger behemoth.

"Arise, lord of the dead! **Anubis, Lord of the Dead **(Level 9/Dark/Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2800/2000)!" Lester announced as he gained a view to the massive behemoth before him.

The behemoth appeared humanoid. Most part of his body was that of a jackal. His head was that of a jackal. The jackal headed greater behemoth had a muscular physic that put most muscle head to shame. He had a golden staff like it's tuner's, jewelries both its previous summons as well as a very piercing glare.

"It's big…" commented Soma coolly.

Very big… Astral commented with his arms cross, but remained cool.

"Very very big!" Clare commented with slight shocks.

"It gets bigger," Lester added sarcastically, "When Anubis, Lord of the Dead is successfully synchro summoned, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower from my graveyard. Return, **The Beginning of Anubis **(Level 3/Light/Beast/Tuner/1600/1000)!" The very similar jackal appeared. "Now all is complete! Beginning of Anubis, go forth!" The jackal warrior charged towards Celestia, whom had her staff readied.

To everyone's expectation, the jackal was defeated.

Lester – 4750

Soma – 3500

"What are you doing?" Soma asked. He was anticipating something out of it. Something like… the return of a thorn to his side. "Oh, I see now…"

"YES! When Beginning of Anubis is destroyed in battle, I am allowed to special summon **The End of Anubis **(Level 6/Dark/Fiend/Effect/2500/0) from my deck. Since I have 2 copies of it in my deck, I can bring it out without a sweat." Once more, the very same jackal headed behemoth returned to the field.

"Halt! I chain the summoning by activating the effect of **Necro Gardna **in my graveyard! When this card is in my graveyard, I can remove it from play and negate one attack! I negate the attack of Anubis, Lord of the Dead!"

"But tat won't stop my other Anubis from attacking!" reminded Lester.

"Ugh… sorry Celestia…" he murmured.

The attack carried on with both jackals commencing their attacks. The behemoth attacked. With the angel shattered, Soma's Life points decreased by 200.

Lester – 4750

Soma – 3300

"Since I cannot attack using Anubis, Lord of the Dead, I will have to end my turn!" Lester declared.

Soma gave a mental sigh of relief.

Soma… our next draw determines our victor.

"I know, Astral, I know." Soma said as he pulled his next card. He revealed it. Astral was shocked when he saw the card Soma pulled. A great reversal! "Good, all are ready!" Soma said as he turned to his opponent, "Lester Seti, yes?"

The Egyptian raised an eyebrow at the sudden call.

"I already gather my trump card." Soma said giving a smirk, "From my hands, I special summon **Judgment Dragon** (Level 8/Light/Dragon/Effect/3000/2500)!" Soma declared playing the card. With the card played, a shine fell indignantly from the sky. The ray vanishes to reveal a feathered dragon with whiskers.

"Judgment Dragon!" Lester gasped at the sight of the dragon.

"Yes, I can special summon this card from my hands when I have 4 or more Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard. Since I have a total of five, I can bring him out. That's not all; I can also pay 1000 Life Points to activate this effect. Destroy all cards on the field other than this!" Soma declared. The dragon then roared to the sky. The heavens have answered the call as barrage of light began to shower the field destroying everything it touches.

With the bright pyramid background gone, the scene reverted to the area around his school.

Lester – 4750

Soma - 2300

"Hmph, not bad." commented the Egyptian.

"I still have more. I activate the effects of **Skill Successor**! While this card is in my graveyard, I can remove them from play and increase the attack points of a monster by 800! That's not all, I have three copies of them in my graveyard, so-"

"- Judgment Dragon's attack points is increased by 2400!" Clare gasped at the power surge.

The dragon roared aloud as it gained power from the trap cards (**5400**). At the sight of the dragon, the Egyptian lowered his D-Pad accepting his defeat.

"Go on attack! Divine Judgment!" The dragon focused a breath of holy light and fired it at the Egyptian. The attack alone instantly depletes his Life Points.

Lester – 0 LOSE

Soma – 2300 WIN

"That was close, you almost got me, if it weren't for Celestia's milling effect." Soma commented. "When Celetia's effect activates, the four cards that were milled were **Necro Gardna, Mischief of Youkai **and two** Two Skill Successors**."

"I see," blurted the Egyptian, "I guess I'm stil far from being pro."

"Don't see me as the son of an ex-champion." Commented the Heterochromic, "My status had nothing to do with this."

"I don't see people thru their title. I see people thru their duels." Rebutted the Egyptian. "It was fun duelin you."

"Sure, if we're done, I'll be off! I still have housework you know."

"Alrite, drop by in tis… uh… Eiwamura place… um, not sure how to pronounce it, but it was run by Katie."

"There eh…" Soma murmured when he heard the name of his parent's friend. "A words of advise, Lester. DON'T make her angry." The Heterochromic shivered as he warned the Egyptian as he recalled an unpleasant memory of her scaring him to near death when he once annoyed and made the landlord angry.

"Noted…" the Egyptian groaned at the advice for he too suffered her wrath before.

"Clare, let's go." Soma raised a hand to his housemate. She nodded and took his hand. The two friends rode back home.

"Vell, tat was a duel! No vonder Jaffar told me to come 'ere." The Egyptian commented before leaving to the inn.

Soma and his childhood friend returned home by the evening. As they disembark from the bike, Clare remembered her to do list. She then pinned Soma down by grabbing his collar and emitted her aura of malice.

SNAP

The heterochromic began to sweat bullets. He was pinned to the ground by the blonde soon after and got a rather good view on his childhood friend. His eyes bulged from its sockets at the 'eye candy'.

"Soma," she began sweetly. Behind her was a demonic face in purple murderous aura. "I want you to answer truthfully."

Soma nodded rapidly.

"Explain to me, why are you blushing when you summoned that Celestia." She asked remembering the time when the Heterochromic summoned the angel. In fact, she was a bit jealous when her friend was doing that.

Soma gulped and did as he was told – answer truthfully. "Clare… you know my mother's identity do you?" he began. Clare was slightly confused. "Y'see, she's a duel spirit."

"What does she has to do with what we're talking now?" asked the blonde.

"My mom's a winged beast, Clare," the heterochromic stated, "Since my mom's a heterochromic, I gain some of a winged-beast's traits."

"And…"

"Because I gained some winged beast's traits, I can communicate with birds, sync with the nature as well as gaining a liking on anything that has to do with feathers!"

Clare paused at the confession. She then narrowed her eyes and said stoically, "So you basically like women with wings… like harpies…"

"And angels, yes!" the teen added. "As long as they are bird like!" He blurted.

The blonde then got off him and tore through the corridor and into her room. She blushed furiously at the statements made by her childhood friend. In her mind, she began to imagine herself cosplaying as harpies or fairies as she pleased the Hyakuya. "Oh no! Why am I thinking like this!" she gasped.

Back with the heterochromic, the teen let out a sigh of relief as well as a look of worry. He was relieved when Clare let him go without any serious 'injuries'. However, he was worried when his childhood friend tore away like that without a single word. In his mind only these words repeated themselves, _Oh no! Is she angry with me?_

**End Chapter 3**

**Original Card Review**

**Lament of Anubis**

Spell Card

Effect: Activate by releasing one monster on your side of the field. Special summon up to 2 monsters with 'Anubis' in its name from your deck, hand or graveyard. The combined level of the monsters special summoned by this effect must be less than the monster released by this effect. During the End Phase, the monsters that were special summoned by this effect are destroyed.

Portrait: A jackal warrior howling as steams of black fog were released from his body. The jackal had an emerald ankh in his hand. The background is a tomb.

Remarks: Ahem, I hope you don't mind I create this card for you Lester. Also I created this card.

The following contains Original Cards that are not owned by me.

**The Beginning of Anubis**

Level 3

Light

Beast

Tuner

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1000

Effect: This monster cannot be special summoned from the Graveyard, except if End of Anubis is on the field (ignoring its effect). When this monster is destroyed in battle, you can summon one End of Anubis from your deck.

Portrait: A miniature like version of the behemoth jackal appeared to the field. It had on golden jewelries as well as a notable golden ankh hanging like a pendant. He had a golden staff with several gold rings in one hand and a small stone tablet in another.

Remarks: Hope you don't mind the extra portrait.

**Anubis, Lord of the Dead**

Level 9

Dark

Beast-Warrior

Synchro

Effect

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2000

The Beginning of Anubis + 1 or more non Tuner monster

When Anubis, this card is successfully synchro summoned, you can special summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard. The monster special summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed by Spell, Trap or monster effects.

Portrait: A humanoid behemoth. His head was that of a jackal with red eyes. It is muscular and wore a thin clothing of religious Egyptian. He had a golden staff like it's tuner's, jewelries both its previous summons as well as a very piercing glare. The background was similar to the End of Anubis's.

Remark: Hope you don't mind the extra effect **snakeboy33**.

**END ORIGINAL CARD REVIEW**

Yes, I plan on teasing the chapter a lot.

To those of you who are confused about what Soma like about women: Soma's mother is a winged-beast duel monster in human skin – **BF - Gale the Zephyr. **Because of it, he developed a liking for opposite genders that has characteristics of a winged beast like harpies. Angels… well since their wings have wings (a characteristic of a bird) so yes. But remember, only fairies with feathered wings.

Yes, Soma can speak to birds too.

**TO snakeboy33: IS THIS OK WITH YOUR OC AND THE DUEL?**


	6. Chapter 4: Reunion

Hello! Sorry I'm late again. I have studies for my year-end exam (31st December). But hey, here's the chapter you all waited for.

**To darkdoll25: **Read on and you can see how some of the Malaysian speak English. These are the only mild examples.

This chapter mostly focuses on Subaru.

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

WELCOME TO KUALA LUMPUR, MALAYSIA.

"Well I'll say, thank you for welcoming. Despite we didn't use the plane way," said an elderly man calmly as he stripped off his coat. He turned to his companion, "Yula, feeling better now?" he asked.

The young woman named Yula replied gently with a nod. She felt warmer in this country compared to the western countries. "Yes Subaru, let's visit your mother first." the Hyakuya heiress voiced her opinion. "I haven't seen her in months. Wonder how is she now."

"_Alah, Ah Ma everyday healthy mah. You know a not? You have a lot worrylah"_ spoke Subaru sarcastically.

"What?" Yula gave her husband a confused look, not understanding the accent.

"I said my mom is always healty. You worry too much, y'know." He translated his previous speech.

"What's with the accent?"

"Well I missed the way how I used to talk."

"Beloved… let's just go already."

"Aye," Subaru replied with a smile, "Alright, let's jet." The Hyakuya couple pulled each other's arms. The elderly Hyakuya then brought out a trap card, "**Emergency Evacuation Device**! Target: Home!" He declared and vanished without leaving any evidence of their existence in the airport.

The Hyakuya couple reached a small apartment by the hillside.

They were now transferred to an apartment. The apartment was a towering building consisting of 12 floors. The building has fading sky blue paints and several satellite dishes attached most residences. Subaru entered the apartment and took the elevator up to his old home. Memories returned to him every time he approaches his old home. Then, one unforgettable memory found its way into his mind.

**Flashback**

The elderly Hyakuya remained silent as he enters the building. Memories kept returning to him, reminding him the sin to that he had done to his mother – running away from home and never come back. Subaru's counter part saw this memory too the moment he had merged with Subaru. The Hyakuya regretted his actions greatly and paid the price by losing his memories, multiplying his guilt tenfold. Subaru then turns to his beloved, who noticed the guilt and sadness in his eyes. Yula gave him a warm and comforting smile as she lunged forward and plant a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"What is done is done, Subaru. As long if you are aware of what you did, you will be fine." She comforted.

"…" The usual calm and collected Subaru frowned with those words. Right now he is conflicted. "Yula… I… I too ashamed to look at my mother… every time I come here… I…" True to his words. The Hyakuya elder was always conflicted whenever he came to visit his mother. He hardly looked at his mother. He was ashamed to look and to even speak with her.

The former Duel Academy mentor sighed and dragged her former student to the front door. "Go on, open up. You have the keys right?" She ordered calmly.

Flinching, the runaway Hyakuya pulled out the keys and unlocked the doors hesitated. He twisted the handles…

To his expectations, the house was a mess. Laundries scattered throughout the living room and halls, leftovers and plastic plates pilled over the bins, an awful stench occupies the house as well as a lot of empty glass bottles and lottery tickets. The Hyakuya's had a look of sadness as well as a look of sympathy and shame. The elderly Hyakuya then fixed his eyes on the person slumped on the coffee table full of empty bottles. The person had been drinking a lot… He did not inched from his position. The Hyakuya elder turned his head aside with a tear running down his cheek. Yula sighed again and shoved him in. Subaru was then urged to nudge his mother. Wiping the tears off, the Hyakuya lowers himself and did something he had not do for a very long time.

"Mom," he called while nudging the figure.

The figure budged and rose up, revealing a slit-eyed woman. She had messy long grey white hair tied in a messy pony. Her face had wrinkles as well as marks indicating that she did not sleep and eat well.

Inwardly, Subaru was horrified by the appearance of his mother. He wanted to back away but was frozen in place by his other personality. The Hyakuya tried to hold back his sorrows but failed miserably as tears watered down his cheeks. He sobbed before his mother, something he did not do for a very long time.

"Kyou… you're back…" she said weakly along with a soft smile.

The former Kiyuugi could not hold back anymore. Kyou, aka Hyakuya Subaru does not deserve to see his mother's face. Neither does he deserve to talk to her. But he had bottle up everything for 10 years now. He had to tell her one way or another. He broke.

"MOM! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I RAN AWAY FROM HOME! MOM! I'M SO SORRY!" he cried as he threw his arms over his mother's neck, surprising her. The Hyakuya elder confessed everything to his mother. "I HEARD EVERYTHING FROM _AH GONG_ (**Translation: **grandfather in Cantonese). I'M SORRY!"

"Kyou… no… I am sorry… I shouldn't have…" Subaru's mother's words were cut short when he tightened his embrace.

"NO! I SHOULD'NT HAVE RUN AWAY! I SHOULDN'T!"

Subaru's mother raised an eyebrow and blinked. Then she responded… like every loving mother there is in the world, she embraced her son softly, rubbing his back, she whispered, "I forgive you… Kyou."

With those words, Subaru broke again into tears. He roared loudly like a baby.

Yula, Subaru's ex-duel spirit, savio, and former-mentor witnessed the touching scene between the mother and son. She was happy for her beloved. The former-mentor pulled her habit down, revealing her orangey blonde long hair and held the cloth to her chest as she felt the nostalgic wind blowing over her hair.

The Hyakuya was fortunate…

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY! I CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS FLASHBACK!)

**End Flashback**

"Subaru?" the Hyakuya elder snapped back to reality when he heard his wife called him. Subaru turned to his wife and gave a soft sigh.

"Every time I come back here, that memory keeps returning," the Hyakuya said. Then Subaru swapped personalities, "That is the reason why mother choose to remain here." Subaru's other personality spat in a sympathetic tone. "Mother wishes us to remember our home, so she chose to stay."

"Yes, beloved." Yula nodded agreeing to Urabus's wisdom. "I remember that time when mother give us her blessing during our wedding." The Hyakuya heiress said as she clapped her hands in a prayer. "Mother loves father, mother also loves you beloved. She wants you to remember your home and father." She added, emphasizing on the amnesia Subaru once had.

"TCH, enough with the old times already! Why are you two beginning to turn emo!" Urabus roared before swapping out Subaru. "Aw, Urabus's shy." The Hyakuya elder teased, earning a giggle from his wife. "Let's go."

The Hyakuyas enters the apartment and knocked onto the front door. No sooner, the door was answered by non other than Subaru's mother, Aima Kiyuugi. The figure before the Hyakuyas was an aging woman with graying black hair. She had wrinkles all over her face as well as having slit eyes. The woman was about a head shorter than Subaru. Compare to how she used to look like when the Hyakuya elder visited her to seek her forgiveness, the woman now looked healthier and fine.

"Um… hi mom." He greeted.

"Welcome home, Kyou." Aima greeted warmly.

"Hello papa." A familiar voice spoke out. The Hyakuyas turned to meet a familiar sight they had not met for a year.

Meanwhile with Soma and Clare, the two teens are currently having a small recess. The heterochromic teen decided to pay a visit to the two unidentified buildings on the western quarters of the college. Clare followed. The two teens then stumbled upon some gangs hanging around. These gangs were not just any gangs. Clare realized that they did not wear any uniforms; in fact, the clothing they wore had different designs and colors.

"Soma, why are they not wearing any uniforms?" Clare asked.

The heterochromic turned to the direction of question. He soon realized that he forget to tell her about the school gangs. "Oh, I forgot to mention this to you it seems." Soma answered stoically as he ran a hand to the back of his head. "Clare, I want you to meet the gangs this college has."

Soma turned Clare's direction to a group.

The first group that Soma was about to introduce to Clare was the Suzaku Squires. The gang wore blazing red versions of the college uniform. On the back of the uniform, Clare could see the image of a phoenix spreading it's wings with flames blazing and circling around it as designs for the uniform. "The Suzaku Squires, these guys are docile. They reign over the southern side of the academy. Most of their members are nature lovers too. On the other hand, they are very friendly. Next will be - "

Soma directed to another gang. This one wore white uniforms with some yellow trims. The back of the uniform had a white tiger with black strips. Clare watches as they stood in a group of three. The group seems be some sort of surveillance as they are observant of the area. "The Byakko Bureau. Like its name stated, they are the prefects of the school. They work with the Student Council. Their base of operation is in the east section, in other words, the student council building."

Soma directed his attention to the next gang. Clare watches as students in sky blue uniforms. They had a dragon as their emblem. Soma introduced them as Seiryuu Scholars. Clare could see why are they called scholars. Most of them are nerds. Some of them are busy with studying while others are occupied with their laptops. "Seiryuu Scholars, they are nerds as you can see. Don't bother hanging too much with them. Trust me. You can hardly make out a single word they speak. I call their language Intelligenese, a language that only Seiryuu Scholars can understand." True to Soma's words, Clare barely understood a word they are talking about. "Also, their base of operation is

"Last but not least, us." Soma concluded. To Clare's confusion, the last group seems to be empty.

"Us?" she asked.

"Yes, we are the last gang, the normal students of the college."

"That means we are now in a gang?"

"Not exactly. But no, we aren't. The northern quarter is unclaimed."

"Why is that?"

Soma stopped. He remained frozen in his spot. The heterochromic's eyes twitched as he turned to his childhood friend. He inched forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Clare was confused by this action. She had never seen Soma this silent about a topic before, but nonetheless, the heterochromic removed his hand off her shoulders and continued.

"You want to know why?" he asked stoically.

All of a sudden, Soma's spiritual companion appeared out of the blues behind him and eyed him curiously. Just say it, Soma.

The heterochromic sighed at the two curious beings. He lowered his head and gave a serious glare while he explained, "Because the north was claimed by a very Very VERY strong duelist."

Clare could feel a chill down her back at the serious monotone Soma is giving out.

"Let's see… according to my sister who once studied in this college, she mentioned that the duelist is incredibly strong. My sister also told me that she had already graduated about three years ago. But even though she had graduated, that woman still reign the quarter until today. She called herself the Genbu Gespenst. Also, my sister told me that she is a lesbian." Soma cringed while he explained. Both Clare and Astral could see that Soma is both lying and honest about 'this woman'. But which part is he telling the truth and which was not, they cannot tell. Yet, they figured that Soma ACTUALLY knew this woman very well and they decided to drop the subject for another time.

On the contrary, Clare cringed when she heard that 'this woman' was a lesbian. "Let me guess, your sister, well… was she…"

Soma knew what Clare was about to ask. He raised a hand to silence her and answered, "Don't worry, Saya's also a lesbian."

Clare's jaw slacked at the revelation.

Astral on the other hand was puzzled with the word 'lesbian'. "It seems like lesbian is for women… Soma," he called, "What's a lesbian?"

"Don't ask." The heterochromic replied logically to avoid being bombarded with questions concerning his sister.

Back with the elderly Hyakuyas, the sight of their eldest offspring – Hyakuya Saya, greeted both Subaru and Yula. The Hyakuya before them was a matured woman with shoulder length center-split silver hair with some streaks of black highlights on her bangs. Saya spots a heart-shaped face with a beautiful mole under her left eye. Like all half duel spirits, she was a heterochromic – her left eye was crimson while her right was metallic silver. The silver haired woman only wore black tight jacket with nothing to cover her exposing voluptuous body, in fact she only buttoned up her chest (**A/N: **Ahem**, **You know what I mean). The woman also wore black shorts, further exposing her body. The silver haired heterochromic waved at her parents, but mostly to her mother.

"Au, ha~i mama, you look as gorgeous as I last saw you. Could you hold me just like how we used to while I was young?" In other words, will you have a round with me despite you're my mom and all. Flirted the silver hair Hyakuya.

The Hyakuya heiress smiled nervously and replied, "Maybe later…"

"Aw… then what about a massage?"

"Um… no thank you…"

"Then how about a kiss?" she arched further and stuck her lips forward.

"Please stop that Saya," Yula replied nervously at her daughter's antics. The Hyakuya heiress was nervous around her lesbian daughter. "How did I give birth to a lesbian?" she mumbled.

"Hey, it's great! Especially when you get to touch the _August 15_." Saya bit her finger with a glee as she narrowed her eyes lecherously at her mother's assets.

"August 15?" Yula bewildered at the Malaysian slang and turned to her husband for an explanation.

"I'll give you a hint: you use this part of your body to sit." That explanation had immediately effects. Yula's face turned as red as a tomato. She fondled with her clothing as she shifted uncomfortably. "How about a hug for me, Saya?" asked the Hyakuya elder with open arms as he tried to change the topic.

"You'll get yours later, dad. We can put that aside. But mom's hug can't wait." Saya said coldly to her father and reverted to her flirtiest nature to her mother.

"…" The Hyakuya elder turned to one corner. He went down to his knees and murmured solemnly, "My daughter doesn't like me…" he added his solemn by taking in a breath slowly and exhaled sadly.

"Aw, don't cry papa. You know I love as much as mama… well a little but in any case…uh…" the Hyakuya elder was more dejected when he heard 'a little'. "I guess I shouldn't have said that…" she said sheepishly.

"C'mon, jokes aside now," the elderly Kiyuugi mentioned as she clapped for their attentions. "Kyou, you should have told me that you're coming."

"Well…" the former Kiyuugi scratched the back of his head and replied, "I'm getting old these days, so I can't really remember much mom."

"Hey… I'm the oldest here and how come I don't forget your name?" Aima said in slang. "Also, SAYA!" that roar surprised the silver haired heterochromic, "I hope you just start dating with men instead of women."

"Aww, Ah Poh (**Translation**: Grandmother in Cantonese)! Men are very useless these days," Saya said boldly, much to her father's remorse.

"Oi…"

"Well except papa and So-So," the Hyakuya added quickly, causing a busy Soma shivering (SNAP.W-Why did I get the feeling that a lesbian is trying to insult and compliment me?). "But still, to me, men are awful." She continued while reminiscing an unpleasant memory.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi," Urabus emerged from his polar opposite's mind. He slapped his hand at his daughter's direction showing annoyance, as he was insulted. His daughter giggled at the sight of her second father's annoyed face. "I will say this once girl. I don't know what happened to you that turn you like this, but BELIEVE ME! I'M GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED."

"You may try, but you will fail, especially when your only lead is So-So… Oops." Saya clapped her hands to her mouth at once when she realized her mistake.

A dangerous glint sparkled in Urabus's eyes indicated that he is about to go to the extreme to squeeze Soma dry of that information. "I see, in that case, I will need to ask him once we're back. If he isn't telling me, then I guess I'll treat him to Kentaki's Fried Goose." THAT comment ticked Yula.

The Hyakuya heiress punched her husband on the head sending him mopping the floor.

"Ugh… why me?" Subaru's feeble cringes could be heard out of Urabus's downed body.

"Urabus! If I hear one more comment about treating our children to animal brutality, I will have to limit the amount of sour intakes you can have." Yula spoke sternly, which here means, I will have no choice but to confiscate all those sour candies you have in the fridge.

The Hyakuya family had two fridges. One is located in the kitchen, while the other is in the master bedroom. The one in the kitchen contains all the food the family consumed, while the one in the master bedroom contains only sour candies. These sour candies are like jelly like strips that comes in varieties of colors. In fact, the alter ego of Subaru developed a liking to these candies the moment he tried them. It was almost like addiction, but comical. On another note, Subaru was always unhappy when Urabus consume them because he disliked sour food. Since both of them shared one body, the true owner of the body – Subaru, always had stomach ache whenever he swapped out after some intake of sour foods.

On the other hand, animal brutality is one of the main concerns for the family. Since Yula is a winged-beast in human body, she give birth to two part winged-beasts. The family had a taboo of eating anything out of a bird. Eggs, birds, or ducks are some of the few 'food' they are forbidden to take. Subaru and Urabus had no problem with the rule, since they had a picky attitude when it comes to food.

The alter ego of Subaru jaw dropped to the ground when he heard the warning. Subaru had swapped to relay his message, "Who could have thought, the one (Urabus) who used to order his henchmen (one of the said henchmen being Yula) around is now been ordered by one of his henchmen. Talk about Karma."

The mother of Subaru aka Kyou giggled at the display. _Our son sure has grown a lot, Fumika…_

A few days later, the Hyakuyas excluding Saya decided to visit some of their old friends. After hearing that Duel Academy was having a reunion party, the two decided to go for it. Today is the day for the party. Subaru had used **Back to Square One** to instantly return to retrieve their needed equipments for the event. While they were home, they learned out that Soma and Clare were not at home and believed that the two are actually dating. After all, they could see it in both teens; the two had feelings for each other.

Subaru wore his uniform the way he used to wear them. Subaru now had on a plain beige T-shirt inside his sleeveless grey jacket that used to match his hair. His had on his old jet-black jeans, which surprised him when he realized that he could still fit in them after all these years. He then accessorized himself with a chained necklace that has a Chronoforcian insignia. (Check my profile photo for the insignia description)

Yula, on the other hand, had already worn the clothing she used to wear while she was a teacher. All she needed was her Academy Disk and deck.

The Hyakuya elders then took off.

On a distant island not far from Domino City, a grand celebration took place. The place was furnished in a way that the entire place looked like a party for VIPs. The current students of the academy were all amazed to see their seniors of the school. Some even recognized them, like the Positions siblings

The eldest of the Positions was called Lucas Positions. He is still in the professional leagues of dueling. The eldest of the Positions wore his signature elite Obelisk Blue uniform. He had shoulder length deep violet hair and a pair of cool violet eyes. He uses a Zombie swarming deck, which could turn the situation into a reversal. Lucas was the coolest among the siblings. He was also one of the Top 5s of Duel Academy.

The next Positions was Lapis Positions Ragou. She was engaged and had a daughter, who loves colorful objects such as the rainbow. She had wavy long lavender hair tied in a pony and a pair of lavender eyes. The woman also donned the Obelisk Girls uniform. She uses a chaos ritual deck. Like the eldest, she was popular for her grace and beauty.

The last of the Positions was Liner Positions. He worked as a card creator and a part time tournament duelist. The youngest of the Positions had magenta hair and aquamarine eyes. He wore an elite Ra uniform. Liner uses a Dragunity deck that focused on bring out his ace monster. On another note, the youngest of the Positions was a great friend to none other than a shopkeeper who goes by the name Kai Silence.

Kai Silence arrived to meet his friends, rivals and archenemies. Those who knew him called him Ki, others known him as Kalines Iverc, son of the world champion. Ki uses a deck he called Silent Arcane. He was also one of the Top 5s of the academy.

The next person who came to join the party was an Asian – Yuri Yagami. Yuri made an impressive entrance that left the new gen students awestruck. He arrived here by ridding on **Legendary Ebon Stead**, in other words, on a jet-black armored horse that could even galloped on the surface of the ocean like it galloped on the ground. The Japanese arrival had short jet-black hair_. _He dons a grayish white upper wear and a stiff, striped silk black divided hakama tied from waist level and fall approximately to ankles, covering his entire body. The man had on a pair of dark crimson purple eyes, glittering with honor and just. He had a strange device strapped around his left arm under the sleeves and a thin long black sheath by his right shoulder. The Japanese arrival was a regional champion who uses the Legendary Six Samurais. He is also one of the Top 5s.

Everyone was delighted to meet old faces again. They even chatted among each other and traded stories of their life. They were even delighted when a blind man joined them. The blind man was known as Rico Gens. The blind man had olive hair and wore a standard Ra Yellow uniform. He utilized a Genex deck. The blind man was a half duel monster. He appeared blind, but he could jack into other people's sights and see things through their eyes. The blind man was the fourth Top 5s and was famous for his weird accent, for example:

"_Ei! Yellow bradda. Long time no see ha? You ok mah? Your lou poh_ _good mah? Ei Ki, lei good mah?" _ (**Translation: **Hey! Hello brother, Long time no see! You ok? How's your wife? Hey Ki, how are you?)

And that is only a mild version of his accent. Many had difficulties to understand what Rico wanted to say. Up until now, only two people could understand him – Ki and Subaru. Speaking of Subaru, the final Top 5s arrived when he appeared out of a light that crashed onto the island. He waved coolly at his friends with his wife bowed politely at her former students.

"LOOK! EVERYONE!"

"AMAZING! THE TOP 5s!"

IT'S THE TOP 5s GUYS!"

These reactions were expected. The new generation students along with the former ones, who enrolled together with the Top 5s, gathered around the former elites. Some were asking for handshakes and autographs. Some even requested to take pictures with them. Then, they were asked for free duels and challenges. They accepted with one term: **Both duelists begin with 4000 Life Points.**

The Top 5s took their positions and dueled their opponents one by one.

Yula took this liberty to meet her former colleagues.

Time passed by almost an instant. The duels had come to an end and everyone who dueled the Top 5s was enlightened by the duel. They did not win, but at least they had won a memory worth remembering. Taking this opportunity, the Japanese approached the Hyakuya elder and requested a duel for old time sake.

"Oh, a duel y'say," the Hyakuya elder said with an aggressive grin. He turned his body to his old friend and pocketed his hands. "It's been too long ex-Regional Champion, Yagami Yuri." He added.

"_Hai _(Yes), it is." The Japanese said as he drew the katana from the sheath. "I call tis our 46th match _tomo _(friend). So don't fail me." The former Japanese regional champion the pulls his kimono left sleeve to reveal a device with a slim hole. The Japanese then thrust the katana through the hole. The device on his arm responded. The device rotated to Subaru with its blade pointing at him. The blade then split in half, extending into two layers. The layer of the blade then extended left and right and extended further, revealing a duel disk. The duel disk is slim and silver, just like the katana. It has every feature of any standard issues. The only difference is that the custom-made duel disk can be folded into a katana.

"I never get tired of seeing that duel disk of yours Yuri. Then again, I'll show you the old sight of mine." Subaru said as he raised his right prosthetic arm. The artificial skin began to peel itself inside out. The arm extended and revealed its interior. The prosthetic arm was mechanical. It was reshaping itself. Subaru was not a stranger to this change. His arm reform itself into a duel disk with his hand retained in shape. The duel disk resembles the Academy issue duel disks. But instead of red, yellow or blue trims, the duel disk had grey and jade trims.

"Hoo," the Japanese made a wolfish remark. "Remind me of _Taamineta_ (Terminator). I used to like the show."

"Enough cheap talk, let's duel." Subaru said as he pulled out a coin. "We decide our _senkou_ (first turn) with a coin toss. Your call."

"_Ura_ (Tails)"

"Heads it is," the Hyakuya flips the coin to the air. As soon as the coin lands on Subaru's palms, he reveal its result, "Tails…"

"Yoshi! _Senkou moraimasu _(I'll go!)" the Japanese pulled out six cards while the Hyakuya did nothing but crossed his arms.

"**DUEL!**"

Yuri – 8000

Subaru – 8000

"Ikimasu (Here I go!)" the Japanese analyze the cards in his hands before proceeding. "Ma first go is tis! _Firudo Mahou _(Field Spell), **Temple of the Six**" The former Japanese champion played. As he lay down the card into a hidden slot, a tremor occurred. Then, behind the former champion a large building shot out of the grounds. The building resembles the famous Japanese structure of Edo Castle Tower. It even had stone walls surrounding the building like a fence. The gate had a glowing emerald glyph. "With tis field spell, whenever I summon or special summon a Six Samurai monster, I can add one **Bushido Counter** to this card. For each counter this card contains, your monster loses 100 attack points." The Japanese continues, "_Sugi! Eizoku Mahou _(Next! Continuous Spell)_,_ **Gate of the Six Samurai** activate!" The gate of the field spell glowed brighter than normal. "With this card, whenever I summon a Six Samurai monster, this card gains 2 **Bushido Counters**. That's not all, I can also remove as much amount of counters I want to apply these effects."

"Heh, figures. Old habits die hard remains a die hard." Mocked Subaru shrugging.

"_Ikimasu_! I summon **Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai **(Level 3/Water/Warrior/Effect/1500/1500)!"

A warrior clad in violet armor appeared. The warrior had on a mask as well as red hair. He wielded two kanabou. As he perform his stance. The samurai turns to his summoner and conversed with him. Subaru noticed the similarity of the samurai and the Japanese.

"In your first turn, you bring out your pre-incarnate. So brave." The Hyakuya had swapped personalities with his counterpart – Urabus. "Plan to die another hero's death?" Urabus mocked.

"Oi, oi!" The Japanese pouted.

"Whatever," Urabus spat before relieving. "Alright Yuri, let's carry on."

"Aa!" Yuri nodded and continued, "Now, with a Six Samurai summoned, Temple of the Six gains a counter while Gate of the Six Samurai gains two."

Yuri – 8000, Temple of the Six – 1, Gate of the Six Samurai – 2.

Subaru – 8000

"I'm not finished, with Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai on the field, from my hand, I special summon, **Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho **(Level 3/Fire/Warrior/Effect/1600/1000)." As Yuri played the card, the gate opened up. A woman in red armor darted through the gates. She passed her summoner and headed towards the warrior with two kanabous. She stopped and drew two crescent shaped like swords from her back. The crescent blades were as intimidating as the woman's glares.

"… Kind of remind me of the Sengoku history… Nagamasa Azai and Oichi…" said Subaru as he emphasized on some Japanese historical figures. "Then again, I believe since you have summoned another Six Samurai on the field, I can tell that your cards gain some counters as well."

Yuri – 8000, Temple of the Six – 2, Gate of the Six Samurai – 4.

Subaru – 8000

"_Hai_, that's correct. But I'm not finished. With Gate of the Six Samurai's effect, I now activate its effect. With this card, I remove 4 bushido counters to conduct this effect-"

Yuri – 8000, Temple of the Six – 2, Gate of the Six Samurai – 0.

Subaru – 8000

"-I can search and add from my deck or graveyard a monster with Six Samurai in its name to my hand. So with this effect, I add **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai**." Yuri said added the card. "I will end my turn at this." The Japanese swung his arm epically.

"Always the epic type eh…" Subaru sighed with his arms crossed. "Now then, you do realized that I haven't draw any cards yet right?" the Japanese nodded, "Glad to know." Subaru continued, "Now you have four choices Yuri, A. White, B. Black, C. Grey and D. Colorless." Subaru pointed out four fingers as he counted.

"Ah, the ABCD choice again, eh… I'll pick… Colorless."

"Then Colorless it is." Subaru placed his hand on his deck. He focused and then pulled six cards.

"Let's begin. First off, I begin by special summoning **Tech Genus Striker** (Level 2/Earth/Warrior/Tuner/_600_/0)" Subaru placed the card onto the Monster Zone. A portal opened up. As it did, a bionic humanoid darted through and entered a combat stance. "With a Level 4 or lower monster successfully special summoned, I can now special summon **Tech Genus Warwolf **(Level 3/Dark/Beast/Effect/_1000_/0)." Another portal appeared. A wolf like silhouette charged through the portal savagely and entered a stance.

"Oya oya… an Inca deck I see, last I remember, that was your best deck." Yuri commented.

"It has improved over the years Yuri, here I go, Level 3 T.G. Warwolf, with Level 2 T.G. Striker, tuning!" The bionic warrior unleashed two sparks which takes shapes into 2 halo hoops. The bionic wolf head through the hoops as Subaru chanted, "Level 5 Limit Release! Thruster unit, A.I. unit, Info Library unit, External Link unit, Backup Program. Installation complete. Come on! **T.G. Hyper Librarian **(Level 5/Dark/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/_2200_/1800)!" The light faded, revealing a blonde in futuristic clothing. He had a plate like book in his hand.

"_Gakkouii _(Cool)! It's been too long since I last seen that monster in action!" Yuri commented with stars in his eyes.

"Wait till you see what's next. Carrying on! From my hands I activate the effect of **One for One**! With this card, I discard one monster as costs in order to special summon a Level 1 monster from my deck or hand!" Subaru discarded a card with the portrait a ladybug with a star on its back. "I discard **Level Eater, **in order to special summon **Tech Genus Cyber Magician **(Level 1/Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/0/0)" A portal appeared, summoning a little futuristic magician. "Now, with Cyber Magician's effect, I can synchro summon using this card along with a Tech Genus monster in my hand. In other words, I synchro summon **Tech Genus Rush Rhino **(Level 4/Earth/Beast/1600/800) in my hand with T.G. Cyber Magician." The magician unleashed a spark that forms into a hoop. A bionic rhino appeared and head into the hoop as Subaru chanted again, "Level 5 Limit Release. Power Core, Synch Unit, LAN Portal, WI-Fi Unit, Backup Program, ok. Installation Complete. Come on! **Tech Genus Wonder Magician **(Level 5/Light/Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner/_1700_/0)" A magician in futuristic red robe appeared. She had red twin tails along with green face paint and metallic cross wings.

"_Kawaii _(Cute)!" Yuri commented, causing the… duel monster to blush.

"Yeah, she's cute, but she gets cuter with this. T.G. Wonder Magician's effect activates. When this card is successfully special summoned, I can destroy a spell or trap card on my opponent's field. Like the Gate of the Six Samurai of yours." Soma pointed at the spell card. The magician shrugged her blush away and fired a bolt at the gate. The card shattered like glass and disappeared from the field.

"Also, with Hyper Librarian's effect, I draw one card every time I synchro summon a monster." Subaru pulled another from his deck. "Nice, I need this card. I now summon **Kinka Byou **(Level 1/Earth/Beast/Spirit/_0_/100)" Subaru summoned the monster. A cute little white cat appeared to the field. Then, its shadow began to form into a big phantom like cat.

"_Kowai _(Scary)!" Yuri roared.

"Here's more, with Kinka Byou's effect, I can special summon a Level 1 monster from my graveyard. I pick **Tech Genus Cyber Magician **(Level 1/Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/0/0)" The same futuristic magician appeared beside the pink clad magician. "Now we go for an overdrive. Level 1 Kinka Byou tune with Level 1 Cyber Magician. Level 2 Limit Release. Engine, Navigator, ok. Installation Complete. Come on! **Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly **(Level 2/Earth/Insect/Synchro/Effect/_100_/300)!" A dragonfly like red machine appeared.

"OH! _Tonbo da_ (A dragonfly)!" the Japanese smirked at the sight of the mechanical dragonfly.

"I'm not done! Since it's another successful synchro summon, I will go on with Hyper Librarian's effect." Subaru drew another card, "Now all is assembled, Level 5 T.G. Hyper Librarian and Level 5 T.G. Wonder Magician, tuning! Limit Removal Level 10. Powers beyond unlimited, bring forth the new era of Synchro Summoning. Grant me strength to reign over this duel! Accel Synchro Summon! Come on! **Tech Genus Blade Gunner** (Level 10/Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/_3100_/2200)" After the chant, a humanoid android appeared. The android's distinctive feature was the right-handed gun that contained a blade.

"A mecha! _Gakoii _(Cool)!" Yuri blurted with stars in his eyes.

"I'm not finished. I carry out Recipro Dragonfly's effect. With this card, I can send a Tech Genus synchro monster on my field to the graveyard. Also, if the materials used for that synchro monster are in the graveyard, I can special summon them. I send T.G. Blade Gunner to the graveyard to bring back Wonder Magician and Hyper Librarian" Two cards ejected from the graveyard zone and the two magicians (**T.G. Hyper Librarian **and **T.G. Wonder Magician**) reappeared to the field. "Now all are finished. I shall bring forth my strongest monster. **DELTA ACCEL SYNCHRO SUMMON**!" Subaru roared as he raised his hand to the air, "I tune Level 2 Recipro Dragonfly and Level 5 Hyper Librarian with Level 5 Wonder Magician! Limit Release Level Maxx! Powers beyond unlimited, bring forth the advanced and true power of synchro summoning. The reign has begun. Delta Accel Synchro Summon! COME ON! **Tech Genus Halberd Cannon** (Level 12/Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/_3800_/4000)!"

The summoning had summoned a supernova. That effect had caught the attentions of the whole island. The people on the island quickly run to the direction of the supernova effect. As they arrived, they were stunned and shocked at the new sight unfolded before them. A colossal sized android stood up before them. The android had jet-black armor and some gold trims. It held a halberd in one hand like a sentry. The witnesses shifted their gaze to where it is facing now. Then they know what was going on. Before them commenced a duel between two top fives – Civil Yap Kenears, aka Hyakuya Subaru and Yagami Yuri. They cheered.

Subaru and Yuri ignored the duel and continued with their duel.

"Now! T.G. Halberd Cannon! Attack! Megaton Blaster!" the colossal android lowered the large catapult cannon behind its back and pointed the cannon at the warriors. "Attack **Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai**!" The colossal android lowered the cannon angle at the warrior with two kanabous. The android fired its cannons, destroying the warrior.

Yuri – 5700, Temple of the Six – 2

Subaru – 8000

"With this, I end my turn by placing a card face-down." Subaru ended his turn as he placed one of his two cards.

"_Yoshi, ikimasu _(Alright, here I go)! _Doro _(Draw)." Yuri pulled his next card and revealed it along with three other cards in his hand. "_Ho… korewa ii _(Oh… this is good). Since you had show me your strongest, then I shall show you mine. From my hands, I activate the _sokko mahou _(Quick Spell), _**Rokubushuu no aragyou**_(**Asceticism of the Six Samurai**)! With this**, **I can special summon one Six Samurai monster from my deck with a different name but equal attack points of one Six Samurai monster I control. _Demo _(But), the selected monster is destroyed during my end phase. So… I select Legendary Six Samurai with this effect and special summon _**Rokubushuu no tsuyuharai **_(**Hand of the Six Samurai**) (Level 3/Fire/Warrior/Effect/1600/1000)!" As the card is summoned, the gate of the field spell opened again. A figure approached the field and stood beside the warrior in red armor. Subaru could see the resemblance between both females.

Yuri – 5700, Temple of the Six – 3

Subaru – 8000

"_Yoshi_, _kakkugo shimasu_ (Alright, prepare yourself)!" cried Yuri as he shot his hand forward, "_Watashiwa kono nitai no monsutaa de Obaarei Nettoaaku o kochiku _(I use these two monsters to create an Overlay Network)! Xyz Summon! _Ideyo, Rokubushuu no Daikunshu! Ima koso omae no chikara to sono sugata o arawareba ii _(Arise, Overlord of the Six Samurai! Reveal yourself and the strength you possess)!"

The summoning chant was enough to send the spectators to their guards despite they are not dueling. Both the female warriors become wisps and entered a dark portal. As soon as Yuri finished his first part of the chant, a silhouette rose from the portal along with two red wisps. The silhouette then revealed its appearance as Yuri finished his chant. The new monster is yet another female warrior. On the other hand, the warrior was no different than the two women. The warrior had straight long jet black. She had a pair of cold blood red eyes and fair skinned. She had tribal marks from her cheek to her back and a flame like tattoo on her forehead. The warrior donned a red Japanese armor with gold trims. She held two silver crescent swords and stared coldly at Subaru.

(Ahem… imagine Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho… with the face of Asceticism of the six Samurai with some red facial marks… wearing Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En's armor that has no wings…)

"This is my new monster, **Dai Shogun Mizuho **(Rank 3/Fire/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/2000/1600). With this card on the field, card effects cannot destroy monsters with Six Samurai or Shien in their name." Yuri quipped.

"Which is why I will play this effect! **T.G. Halberd Cannon** activate! When a monster is summoned, special summoned or flip summoned, I can negate their summoning and destroy that monster. I can use this effect for as many times I as the amount of monsters I used to synchro summon it, including the tuner. I used three monsters… so I can use this effect up to 3 times. Now go! Summon Cancel!" Subaru declared.

"Oh no you don't! Dai Shogun Mizuho's effect activates! If this card is about to be destroyed, I can remove one Xyz material from this card to negate the destruction." One of the wisps was absorbed into the flame tattoo of the warrior. The female warrior vanished from the android's sight and reappeared before it.

"Man, what a pain!" Subaru quoted as he scratched his head with an annoyed face.

"I know, but it was either this or the other. Anyway, carrying on! From my hand, **Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki **(Level 3/Wind/Warrior/Effect/200/2000) _Mairimasu _(Forward)!" the Japanese continues. At that summoning, a yellow armored Japanese swordsman appeared. The swordsman had four swords. He drew a sword to reveal a nitoryu style. He later revealed two bulky mechanical hands. The two artificial hands drew two more swords, revealing a yontoryu style (**1700**/2000). The swordsman then assumed a stance signaling that he is ready for combat. "Kageki's effect activates, when this card is summoned, I can special summon a Level 4 Six Samurai monster from my hand. I think you can guess who is it." Yuri quoted with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai **(Level 2/Earth/Warrior/Tuner/400/1800)" A warrior in green armor appeared to the field. He knelt down with his spear ready.

Yuri – 5700, Temple of the Six – 5

Subaru – 8000

"_Yoshi, korede oshimai _(Alright, this is the end)! With all assembled, I now commence Synchro Summon! Level 3 Kageki and Level 2 Kagemusha, tuning! _Ideyo, Rokubushuu no Sousetsusha, ima koso omae no shugi to ken soshite sono sugata o arawareba ii! _(Arise, Founder of the Six Samurai, reveal your principles and sword as well as yourself!) Synchro Summon! _**Shin Rokubushuu – Shien **_**(Legendary Six Samurai –Shi En)** (Level 5/Dark/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2500/1400)"

At the end of the chant, a warrior with similar armor appeared beside the female warrior. The warrior held a silver katana imbued with a visible purple aura.

Yuri – 5700, Temple of the Six – 6

Subaru – 8000

"Oh, it's Oda Nobunaga!" Subaru quipped pointing at the warrior. "But still, even with all these monsters, T.G. Halberd Cannon (_3400_) is till far superior to that despite the decrease in attack points."

"True, true. But I still have Dai Shogun Mizuho's third effect." This caught Subaru's attention, "This card gains attack points equals to the original attack points of all Six Samurai monsters on my field. Shi En's attack points are 2500, so Mizuho gain 2500 attack points (**4500**)!" Yuri declared surprising the audiences. "_Saa ike _(Now go)! Dai Shogun Mizuho, Shinra Basho!" The female warrior crossed her arms and leapt into the air. She performed multiple slice and dice on the android (3400), destroying it.

Yuri – 5700, Temple of the Six – 6

Subaru – 6900

"T.G. Halberd Cannon's effect activates! When this card is destroyed, I can special summon one **Tech Genus **monster from my graveyard. With this effect, I special summon **T.G. Blade Gunner** (Level 10/Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/_2700_/2200)" Subaru summoned the green android to the field.

"Ah… _zannen_ (what a pity)" quipped the Japanese disappointedly. "I call my turn end at this point." Yuri raised his hand, revealing no cards.

"Alright, my turn!" Subaru pulled the next card. He revealed it along with his other cards. "Alright. I now play the effect of **Level Eater** (Level 1/Dark/Insect/Effect/_0_/0) in my graveyard. By decreasing the level of 1 Level 5 or higher monster on my field, I can special summon it from my graveyard." A ladybug passed through the android (_Level 9_). "Now I play the effect of **T.G. Gear Zombie** (Level 1/Dark/Zombie/Tuner/_0_/0). By decreasing 1000 attack points from a T.G. monster on my field, I can special summon this card from my hands." A zombie like bionic creature filled with gears appeared to the field. With this, the green android was weakened (_1700_).

"… Another new card?" the Japanese asked.

"Yep. I now summon **T.G. Drill Fish** (Level 1/Water/Fish/Effect/_0_/800)" Subaru cried as he summoned the monster. A red and green-scaled fish with a gold drill appeared to the field. "With this, I construct forth an overlay network for an Xyz Summon!" A large portal appeared and the three Level 1 monsters turned into wisps and entered the portal. "With these three monsters, I bring forth **T.G. Unknown Mimic **(Rank 1/Earth/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/?/?)"

A black android rose from the portal along with three wisps circling around it. The android was crystal clear and black. It was around Subaru's height and appeared plain.

"Huh? _Nani sore_ (What is that?)" Yuri bewildered at the sight of the monster.

"**T.G. Unknown Mimic**. This monster is one of my new cards. He has two effects, but I'll proceed slowly. Here's the first effect, I can remove one Xyz material from this card to gain this effect: I can banish one Synchro monster from my graveyard that has the name T.G. in its name. This card can be treated as the banished monster until my next standby phase. In other words, this monster can be treated as the banished monster's name, level, attribute, type, attack, defense, and effect." Subaru explained.

"_NANI_ (WHAT)!"

The audiences too were surprised to see the effect in person. They watched as one of the wisps absorbed into the crystal android and watched as it transformed into the colossal android. Unlike the original, this one is made of crystals (Level 12/Earth/Machine/Effect/_3400_/4000).

"I'm not finished. I now play the effect of T.G. Blade Gunner. Once per turn, I can remove from play one T.G. monster in my graveyard along with this card." Subaru pocketed a card away and the green android disappeared (**A/N: **I know the effect of Blade Gunner very well. So you don't have to remind me. The T.G. archetype Subaru uses is an enhanced version). "If I play this effect, Blade Gunner will return during the next standby phase. But, why wait when I can play this effect." This got everyone's attention again. "I play the effect of T.G. Unknown Mimic. By removing one Xyz material from this card, I can special summon one banished Synchro monster with T.G. in it's name to my field. With this effect, I special summon **T.G. Blade Gunner** (Level 10/Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/2700/2200)."

"_Mazui…_ (Oh crap…)"

Again the crowd jaw dropped. The rest of the Top 5s and Yula were impressed by the display.

"Now I proceed with the battle phase, T.G. Blade Gunner, attack Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En! Blade Shoot!" The green android armed with a machine gunblade fired off several barrage at the warrior, who deflect them with his sword. The android finished with firing it's blade at the warrior. The warrior tried to block the blade. However, the force of the attack was too great. It broke through the blade of the warrior's katana and blasted at the warrior.

Yuri – 5500, Temple of the Six – 6

Subaru – 6900

"Now that Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En is downed, Dai Shogun Mizuho's stats return to its former state (2000/1600). Forward, T.G. Unknown Mimic! Attack! Megaton Blaster." The crystal colossal android fired off a crystal stream of lasers at the female warrior. Yuri did the obvious.

"Dai Shogun Mizuho's effect activates! By removing one Xyz material from this card, I can avoid this card from being destroyed." The final wisp was absorbed into the fire tattoo. The warrior braced from the attack. She succeeded but some of the lasers passed through her and hit Yuri.

Yuri – 4100, Temple of the Six – 6

Subaru – 6900

"Good, with this, I end my turn!" Subaru declared.

Yuri huffed and then he clapped. "_Subarashii desu _(Amazing)," he clapped, "You're as good as you used to be, Subaru. I have lost." Yuri said in a surrender tone.

"…Not yet."

Yuri ceased to a halt, "_Nani_ (What)?"

"True, I might win… but here's the problem. T.G. Unknown Mimic has one negative effect. While this card is on the field and I use its effect in my last turn, until the end of my next turn, I must skip my battle phase." Subaru said passively.

"Ah… _naruhodo _(I see), I still have a chance." Yuri said as he sighed in relief.

_Yuri-dono, yokatta desu ne_ (Lord Yuri, it is relief, yes)? Yuri's duel spirit asked as she turned to him. Her cold blood red eyes stared into his black orbs.

"_Sou desu, Mizuho_ (That's right Mizuho)." Yuri said to his duel spirit before carrying on. "_Tsuzukimasu _(Carrying on), Draw!" Yuri pulled his next card and revealed it. _**Backs to the walls...**__ So everything lies in one last turn… _"I set this one final card and end my turn!" Yuri declared.

"… I take it the next turn will be our last." asked Subaru earning a nod from Yuri. "I see… then in that case, I will do this." Subaru draw his card and the crystal colossal android crumbled back to it's former state (Rank 1/Earth/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/?/?) "I activate the trap card **TGX3 – DX2**! With this card, I return 3 T.G. monsters in my graveyard to my deck and shuffle it. Then I can draw 2 cards." Subaru did as he said. He returned 3 cards back to his deck and wait for it to be auto-shuffled. He pulled 2 new cards. "With my new cards, I play the effect of **Burial from a Different Dimension**! With this card, I can return up to 3 banished monsters in to their controller's graveyard. With this effect, I return **T.G. Halberd Cannon **and **T.G. Striker** to my graveyard." Subaru placed the two cards n his pocket into the graveyard zone. "Now I can play T.G. Unknown Mimic's effect again. With this card's effect, I remove one Xyz material to banish Halberd Cannon and gain it's stats.

The crystal android returns to being the colossal android again (Level 12/Earth/Machine/Effect/_3400_/4000).

"With this, I end my turn!" Subaru declared as he held two cards in his hand.

"_Yoshi, saigo no tatakau, o misete shimasu _(Alright, I will show you, the final battle!)" Yuri quipped before commencing his draw. He was glad to have the card in his hand. He then turn to his opponent, "Subaru… it's been a fun duel. I activate the trap card, **Backs to the Wall**!" Yuri bellowed and gained some attention from the crowd again. "With this card, I pay up all my life points until I have 100 left-"

Yuri – 100, Temple of the Six – 6

Subaru – 6900

There were many emotions running around the audience. Some were shocked at the price. Some were bewildered by the action while others were dully confused.

Yuri continued, "Now with this, I play my final trump card! By the effect of **Backs to the Wall**, I special summon as many Six Samurai monsters from my graveyard as possible. Also, I cannot special summon more than 1 with the same name! I pick **Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai **(Level 3/Water/Warrior/Effect/1500/1500)**, Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho **(Level 3/Fire/Warrior/Effect/1600/1000)**, Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En **(Level 5/Dark/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2500/1400) and** Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki **(Level 3/Wind/Warrior/Effect/**1700**/2000)." Four samurais appeared to the field at once and all of them drew their weapon, ready to fight to the bitter end.

Yuri – 100, Temple of the Six – 10

Subaru – 6900

The audiences were shocked to see the display of four monsters summoned at once by one card's effect. They were even more amazed when they see Yuri's strongest monster, Dai Shogun Mizuho gaining several boost (**7800**/1600).

"_Satte… sugi wa…_ (Now then… the next would be…) Battle!" The Japanese conducted, as he fully knew about Subaru's monsters' effect. "Dai Shogun Mizuho! _Ikke _(Go), attack T.G. Unknown Mimic (_3000_/4000) **Shinra Bansho**!" The female warrior lunged forward and performed several slice and dice on the crystal colossal android. Like the original, the crystal copy shattered into pieces.

Yuri – 100, Temple of the Six – 10

Subaru – 2100

"Ouch…"

"Here's more ouch! Shi En, _tsuzukimasu _(continue). **Denkou Sekka**!" Yuri cried and the samurai in red lunged forward for an attack. The samurai dashed forward at the green android (_2300_/2200) in a blink and instantly sliced the android into half. The android splits and exploded.

Yuri – 100, Temple of the Six – 10

Subaru – 1900

"Halt! At this point, I activate the effect of **Tech Genus Metal Skeleton **(Level 2/Dark/Fiend/Effect/_100_/0) on my hand. When a monster on the field is destroyed, I can special summon this card from my hand to my field." Subaru quickly called his defense. As he did, a bionic skeletal like creature appeared to the field. It stayed in defense position.

"Ho… more defense. Still, I have three attacks left! Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai, attack! **Suiren**!" the samurai clad in blue charged forward and stuck the skeletal fiend on Subaru's field.

"Not yet! I still have one more! I special summon my second **Tech Genus Metal Skeleton **(Level 2/Dark/Fiend/Effect/_100_/0) to the field!" Subaru declared.

"_Ara, taihenda_ (Oh my, this is bad)…" Yuri had not seen this outcome. He sighed and continued with his battle. "I carry on! Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho, attack! **Mai Suzaku**!" The female samurai clad in red attacked with a cross slash. This sliced through the fiendish skeleton into four.

"I'm all out of credits!" Subaru declared.

"_Yoroshi, dewa_ _saigo desu_ (Glad, now the final attack)! Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki! **Shi no kata**!" the samurai clad in yellow raised his four swords and struck down towards Subaru in four consecutive slashes.

Yuri – 100, Temple of the Six – 10

Subaru – 200

"_Haa… _I set one card and end my turn… should have not remove **Legendary Ebon Steed**." Yuri said in a low regretful tone.

"Alright, during the end phase, I activate the effect of T.G. Metal Skeleton! When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can search my deck for a monster with T.G. in its name. However, that monster cannot be the same as the destroyed one. With the first's effect, I add **T.G. Striker **and **T.G. Drill Fish **for my second." Subaru added the cards to his hand. "And since it's already the end of your turn, it will be my turn. I draw." Subaru pulled his next card and revealed it. His calculative expression failed him as he sees the new card.

"… _Matte_ (Wait)! I activate **Drop Off**! With this card, you discard the card you have drawn during your draw phase." Yuri declared as he saw the change in his rival's face. Subaru raised his eyes in shock. He did it… willingly, to Yuri's surprise.

"Yuri… thank you. Had you not discard that card, I would have lost the duel," Subaru quoted, instantly sending Yuri to high alert. "Now… the duel ends. From my hand, I special summon **T.G. Striker **(Level 2/Earth/Warrior/Effect/_0_/0)" A bionic warrior appeared to the field. "When I control no monsters while my opponent do, I can special summon this card from my hand. Next I summon **T.G. Drill Fish **(Level 1/Water/Fish/Effect/_0_/800)!" A fish with a gold drill appeared to the field.

"…_Matte_, it's still not enough!" Yuri reminded. "_Soreni shitemo_ (On the other hand), since you have used Unknown Mimic's effect, you shouldn't have been able to attack."

"I know, but my rival, T.G. Unknown Mimic's cost can only be applied while it is on the field and since it is no longer, I can conduct my battle phase. Now on to the power problem, I still have one more trump card to play! From my graveyard, I activate the effect of **T.G. Telekinetic Priest **(Level 5/Light/Psychic/Tuner/0/0)! When this card is in my graveyard, I can remove this card from play to gain this effect: I can banish 1 spell card with TG in it's name from my deck or graveyard. This card gains the effect of that card. In other words, I banish this card along with one spell card. This card gains the spell card's effect but is not treated as a spell card." Subaru announced surprising his rival and the audiences. "With this effect, I banish **TGX1-HL**! The effect of this card is, half a T.G. monster's attack and defense points. I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field!"

"_SHIMATTA_ (SHOOT)!" Yuri gasped as he watched a laser drained the bionic warrior's stats (although 0) and fired off at the temple. The temple crumbled behind Yuri and thus restoring Striker (_400_/0) and Drill Fish (100/800) stats. "_Matte_! Even with all your monsters returned stat, you still lack power."

"I don't need power. I need decisive tactics. T.G. Drill Fish has the effect to direct attack if I control another T.G. monster." Subaru explained, earning several gasp and astonishments. "This is End Game! LIGHTS OUT! T.G. Drill Fish! Direct Attack!" The fish swarm through the samurais and plunged its drill into Yuri, who lowered his duel disk accepting his defeat like an honorable samurai committing _seppuku. _

Yuri – 0 LOSE

Subaru – 200 WIN

"My 23rd win… now we are equal." Subaru said reminiscing all the other 45 duels he had with his rival. Now that he had won the 46th duel, he and Yuri are on equal grounds again. "1 more duel… one more… then we settle our score…" Yuri nodded at his rival and offered a handshake. To others, this handshake was only a friendly handshake between friends and rivals. But to Subaru and Yuri, this handshake is the declaration of war; a war that indicated one shall dominate the other. The handshake also indicated that they will not hold back and go all out.

The climax of the duel and the handshake earned the audiences applause. Subaru and Yuri turned around to see the crowd of students and old friends cheering and applauding. Yula, the Positions siblings and Rico too applauded at the rivals.

… _This is the best reunion ever._ Thought the Hyakuya elder.

**End Chapter 4**

**Card Review**

**T.G. Blade Gunner **(**T.G. Blade Blaster**)

Level 10

Earth

Machine/Synchro/Effect

ATK: 3300

DEF: 2200

Description: When your opponent activates a spell, trap or monster effect, you can discard 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to negate the activation and destroy it. Once per turn, you can banish this card by banishing 1 "T.G." monster in your graveyard. If this card is banished by this effect, special summon it during the next standby phase.

**T.G. Halberd Cannon**

Level 12

Earth

Machine/Synchro/Effect

ATK: 4000

DEF: 4000

Description: You can negate the summoning of a monster up to the number of monsters used to Synchro Summon this card. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot banish their cards. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon 1 "T.G." monster from your graveyard.

**T.G. Metal Skeleton**

Level 2

Dark

Fiend/Effect

ATK: 1100

DEF: 0

Description: When a monster is destroyed, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can add one "T.G." monster from your deck other than "T.G. Metal Skeleton".

**T.G. Drill Fish**

Level 1

Water

Fish/Effect

ATK: 100

DEF: 800

Description: When you control another "T.G." monster, this card can attack directly. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can add one "T.G." monster from your deck other than "T.G. Drill Fish".

**T.G. Gear Zombie**

Level 1

Dark

Zombie/Tuner

ATK: 600

DEF: 0

Description: While you control another "T.G." monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned this way, select another "T.G." monster on your field. The selected monster loses 1000 attack points. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can add one "T.G." monster from your deck other than "T.G. Gear Zombie".

Yes they are all Tech Genus monsters will altered effects… you can find them in Yugioh Wikia. Also, all of Subaru's non synchro T.G. monsters have search effect. You can only find these cards in this fiction.

**End Card Review**

**Original Card Review**

**1.**

**Dai Shogun Mizuho **(**Great Shogun Mizuho**)

Rank 3

Fire

Warrior/Xyz/Effect

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1600

Description**: **

Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho and Hand of the Six Samurai

While this card is face-up on the field, card effects cannot destroy "Six Samurai" and "Shien" monsters you control. Also, this card gain attack points equal to the original attack point of all Six Samurai monsters you control. You can remove 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the destruction of this card.

Artwork: A woman with straight long black hair with her back facing the portrait. She spins anti-clockwise with crescent bladed sword in her hand. Part of her face is facing the portrait, revealing red facial markings down to the back of her neck, cold red eyes and a flame symbol. She wears red armor with gold trim similar to Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En but with no wings. The background is a full moon.

Personal Opinion: Hey, the effect is a bit overpowered, but still I can't help it. I like the artwork of Mizuho and her hair somehow reminds me of Oichi from Sengoku Basara. In any case, I though I make her… a bit revealing, as in her hair because in my opinion, I think she covers her beauty a lot (my opinion) and the only time when she reveal her hair is when she is having a pilgrimage (Asceticism of the Six Samurai). My opinion, ignore it if you want.

**2.**

**T.G. Unknown Mimic**

Rank 1

Earth

Warrior/Xyz/Effect

ATK: ?

DEF: ?

Description:

3 Level 1 Monsters with at least two different attributes and types

While this card is on the field, skip your next Battle Phase if you activate this effect: You can remove 1 Xyz material from this card to gain one of the following effects:

Banish one "T.G." Synchro monster in your graveyard. This card gains the banished monster's name, attribute, level, type, attack and defense.

Special summon one of your banished "T.G." Synchro monsters.

Artwork: A plain crystal like android that has a mechanical core on its left chest. It appeared human but in form of crystal. Half of its body takes the shape of a T.G. Striker while the other is plain. The background consist of several whirls bending with each other.

Personal Opinion: I tried to equalize the strength of this card as well as the summoning condition of this card. At first, I came up with the idea of slime… but since the T.G. archetype is bionicle like, I might as well though of transforming crystals. I know it don't make sense but it worth a shot.

**3**

**T.G. Telepathic Priest**

Level 5

Light

Psychic/Tuner

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

Description: When this card is in your graveyard, you can banish this card and 1 "TG" spell card in your deck and graveyard and gain the following effect. You can activate the effect of the spell card banished by this effect. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can add one "T.G." monster from your deck other than "T.G. Telepathic Priest".

Artwork: A blonde man with green visors holding a tome. He wore something similar to T.G. Hyper Librarian, but everything is white and had no cape. The background is jet black and contains green matrixes.

Personal Opinion: I originally come up with Telepathic Priestess but shot down the idea. Not sure why but just did.

**End Original Card Review**

AHEM, I want to say Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you enjoy the chapter and pardon me on the sad flashback. But hey, that flashback is not an unhappy one you know what I mean. Also, take this holiday and visit your parents in your hometown or old friends. Most Malaysians do during the holidays.

On another note, I had shown you some mild examples of how Malaysians speak. REMEMBER, not all Malaysians speak like that. Only some but not all. I have more, but that will be in later chapters.

Also, the next chapter, we introduce a few new OCs as well as returning to Soma and Clare.

One last thing: I'm sorry for adding a lesbian in the fiction. I just find it fun and irresistible. Saya will play a major role in the future chapters.

AGAIN, Merry X'mas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
